Trapped in the Ghost Zone
by ghostgal4
Summary: Danny, Sam, Tucker, Dash, Paulina, Kwan, Star, Mr. Lancer, and Danny's parents are all trapped in the ghost zone with only Danny to get them out. Will Danny be able to keep his secret?  A little bit of DxS
1. Bad Day

So this story is going to have all of your favorite ghost villains and allies. If there is any particular ghost you want to have in this story please let me know. I hope that you enjoy it!

Today was not going well for Danny.

First of all, his alarm didn't go off, so he had to rush to get ready for school thus skipping out on breakfast. By the time he got out of the house, he had 5 minutes to get to school. So he went ghost and took the airel route.

Unfortunately, Skulker decided to try to capture Danny. By the time he got Skulker out of his suit, he was 5 minuets late for class. To add to that, he now had a long cut going down his arm.

Danny quickly flew to school, grabbed his jacket out of his locker (to hide his cut), and rushed off to class.

"You're late Mr. Fenton," Mr. Lancer said.

Danny looked at him, nodded, and then went to his seat.

"That will be an hour of detention today and I will be calling your parents," Mr. Lancer said.

He just nodded again. For an hour Danny tried to listen to Mr. Lancer drone on and on about Romeo and Juliet, but he ended up just staring out the window.

Once the bell rang Danny was the first one out the door. He really didn't feel like getting another lecture from Mr. Lancer.

At lunch, Danny, Tucker, and Sam sat at their usual table, and as usual Sam and Tucker were having a debate about eating meat.

"So Danny, what happened this morning to make you so late?" Tucker asked.

"I was out fighting ghosts last night till about 5 in the morning. Then my alarm didn't go off, and I had to fight Skulker this morning. To top it all off Skulker gave me a nice cut on my arm," Danny grumbled.

"Is that why you are wearing that jacket?" Tucker asked.

Danny turned and glared at Tucker.

"Sorry obvious answer," Tucker mumbled.

Danny was about done with his lunch when his ghost sense went off. "Oh great," Danny mumbled. "I will be right back."

With that, Danny took off. He ran into the janitor's closet and went ghost. He fazed through the door just to come face to face with Desiree.

"What is your wish?" Desiree asked.

Danny sighed. "My wish is for you to just GO AWAY!" Danny screamed.

"Very well then, your wish is my command," Desiree said. With that she was gone.

"Ok that was almost too easy," Danny said turning back to his human form.

"Oh well, guess I can't complain," Danny said shrugging his shoulders. He looked at his watch and sighed, realizing that he had better get off to class.

After the bell rang for the end of school Danny met up with Sam and Tucker at his locker.

"Well I guess I'm off to detention," Danny sighed.

"Yeah so are we," Sam said.

"What happened?" Danny asked.

"Tucker decided to play around during science today and nearly blew up the classroom," Sam said glaring at Tucker.

"Nice going Tuck," Danny laughed. Danny had been in another class when that happened. "So how did that get you detention?"

Well the teacher also blamed me for it, so yeah," Sam said.

"Well at lest we can suffer together," Tucker said. Sam and Danny sighed but nodded.

"Well then we had better go," Danny said.

When Danny, Tucker, and Sam walked into Mr. Lancer's classroom, Danny sighed and said to himself. "This day just keeps getting better and better."

In the class room were four of his least favorite people. Dash, Paulina, Kwan, and Star were all sitting in Mr. Lancer's classroom.

The only other person in there that didn't hate him was Valerie (at least that was a plus.)

Danny decided that he had better do some home work, but it was really hard to concentrate with Dash flicking paper footballs at him.

If this day was not bad enough, Mr. Lancer decided to call Danny's parent's and had them come in.

When his parents walked in the door Danny stared banging his head on his desk. "Can this day get any worse?" Danny whispered.

Sam reached over and patted him on the back. "You know it could be worse," Sam said sympathetically.

"Don't say that Sam, every time you say that some thing even worse happens," Danny sighed.

"Danny, why were you 10 minuets late for school?" His mom asked angrily." Danny just looked down at his desk.

Then Danny's mom and dad started blabbering on and on, his mom about his grades and his dad about ghosts.

Just then Danny's ghost sense went off. "Oh no please not now," Danny whispered to himself.

"Ugh, I wish I was anywhere but here!" Star exclaimed trying to block out the sound of Danny's parents yelling.

Then green smoke filled the air and Desiree appeared. "Your wish is my command," Desiree said. Then everything went black.

"Ugh, where are we?" Star asked looking around.

The sky here was an eerie green and there were doors floating everywhere.

"Well thanks to Star's wish, we are now anywhere but in Mr. Lancer's class room. Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the ghost zone," Danny said.


	2. Welcome to the Ghost Zone

_Yay I finely updated! Thank you to all who commented it really means a lot to me._

_Thanks to_ _youngarteest8 and some random reviewer for the advice about the paragraphs it helped a lot. _

_I will try to update very soon._

_Ok so I don't own Danny Phantom and I never will. Now that's out of the way hope you enjoy this chapter._

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the Ghost Zone," Danny said.

"What?!?" Everyone screamed.

"I didn't wish to go to the Ghost Zone!" Star cried, bursting into tears.

"Yeah, Desiree may grant your wishes but not always in the way you think," Danny said calmly. "So now we are trapped in the Ghost Zone."

With that, everyone (except for Danny, Sam, and Tucker) started screaming and running around in circles.

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" Danny exclaimed.

Everyone stopped and stared at him.

"NOW ALL OF YOU SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" Danny yelled.

Everyone quickly sat down, even Danny's parents. No one liked the look in Danny's eyes. His eyes seemed to say "if you don't do what I say, I'm going to kill you."

Danny stared passing and muttering to himself. After a few minuets he turned to Sam and Tucker. "So that over there is Fright Night's castle," he said pointing to a large floating castle.

"So that means that we are on the opposite side of the Ghost Zone from where the Fenton Ghost Portal is," Danny said. "But we can't reach it because we can't fly."

"So what are we going to do?" Tucker asked.

"Well, we could go to Frostbite, I'm sure he would help us," Danny said. "The only problem is that it's on the opposite side of the Ghost Zone."

"And don't we need to fly to get there," Tucker asked.

"Nope," Danny said happily. "You see the path we are on is a natural path though the Ghost Zone and it leads right to Frostbite."

"Wait a minute, who is this Frostbite," Danny's mom Maddie asked, completely confused.

"He's a friend of mine," Danny said quickly. "Mom, Dad, Valerie how many ecto weapons do you have?"

"What makes you think I have any weapons," Valerie asked nervously.

Danny sighed. "Look Valerie, I know all about your job, now do you have any weapons with you?"

Valerie sighed, pulled her backpack off, looked inside, and gasped. "All my weapons are gone!"

"Ours to!" Maddie exclaimed.

Danny quickly pulled off his backpack. He looked inside and frowned. "That's odd." He mumbled.

"What?" Sam asked.

"All of your weapons are gone but mine are still here," Danny said. "Desiree must be playing a trick again."

Sam rushed over to Danny. "What weapons do you have?" She asked.

"I have the Fenton Thermos," Danny said happily.

"Well that's good," Tucker said.

Danny nodded and turned to everyone else. "Ok, so the plan is going to Frostbite. He is the only one that I trust to get us home, but it is a long walk. It may be a few days before we get there." Danny said.

"You all are going to have to do what I say," Danny said calmly.

"Why should we follow you, Fenton?" Dash asked, crossing his arms.

Danny turned to Dash and said calmly. "Dash do you know anything about the Ghost Zone.?"

"Well, no," Dash said.

"Do you know your way around the Ghost Zone?" Danny asked.

Dash shook his head.

"Have you ever even been inside the Ghost Zone before today?" Danny asked, the annoyance in his voice was clear.

"And I suppose you have?" Dash snorted.

"Yes, I have, many times," Danny said.

"WHAT!" Maddie exclaimed. "You went into the Ghost Zone with out telling us!"

"Look mom the first time was an accident, and then I just wanted to go back, so I did," Danny said nervously. "Just be thankful that I have been in the Ghost Zone or we would be wandering around this place completely lost."

Maddie calmed down a little bit, but only slightly.

Danny bent down to his backpack and pulled out some things that looked like blue tooth's.

"Hey where did you get the Fenton Phones?" Jack asked.

"Um, I borrowed them," Danny said rubbing the back of his neck.

Danny was now grateful that he had grabbed so many of these yesterday.

He quickly handed out two for each person.

"Why are you giving us ugly earrings?" Paulina asked.

"They're not earrings, Paulina. They are designed to filter out spectral noise. Since we are in the Ghost Zone these could be useful. Plus, we might run into Ember, and if we do I really don't want all of you under her spell."

"Now, we are going to need food, does anyone have any left over lunch with them?" Danny asked.

Everyone started shifting though their stuff. A few of them brought out some items but it was not much.

All together, they had 10 items.

"Ok, so it's going to take at least a week to make it across the ghost zone," Danny said. "So that means that we should only eat one of these a day, because it could take longer then a week. I really don't want us running out of food."

"What about water?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"Follow me," Danny said standing up.

Danny walked over to a medium sized bolder and pushed it aside.

Everyone walked over and there under the rock was water.

"The only thing that ghost's need is water," Danny explained. "They can go without it, but it weakens them.

"How do you know all this?" Maddie asked. "Your father and I didn't even know that."

"I have friends in the Ghost Zone that tell me lot's of thing about Ghosts," Danny said rubbing the back of his neck. "Not all ghosts are evil Mom."

Maddie looked at her son in complete shock. How did he know so much and why did he go in the Ghost Zone so often. Maddie realized that there was a lot more to her son than she knew.

"Ok, we should get going," Danny said putting the food in his back pack, and standing up.

"Wait, why do you get to carry the food? How do we know you wont eat all of it?" Dash said.

"Because Dash, I'm not an idiot, we need this food to survive and eating it all at once will get us nowhere," Danny sighed. "Plus, I don't trust many of you to not eat it all at once so I'm keeping the food."

"Now let's get going," Danny said.

Once everyone was ready they set off.

"What's with all the doors?" Kwan asked.

"The doors go to many different places," Danny said. "Some of them are portals to earth and some lead to a Ghosts layer."

"Oh," Kwan said.

They had been walking for 2 hours when Danny said that they should stop and take a rest.

No one argued, they just dropped to the ground.

"I think that we should stop every 2 hours and rest," Danny said.

Everyone just nodded, too tired to protest.

After a few minutes rest, Danny, Sam, and Tucker went off to talk. Dash, Paulina, Star, and Kwan huddled up in a group too. Which left Mr. Lancer and Danny's parents to talk.

"Danny, what were you thinking telling them about the Ghost Zone!" Sam whispered angrily. "You are not supposed to know more about this place then your mom and Dad. People could start getting suspicious."

"I'm sorry but I couldn't just let someone else take the lead; they would have gotten us lost." Danny whispered back.

"What if a ghost attacks, you wouldn't be able to go ghost to stop them," Tucker asked.

Well then I guess I just have to fight them in human form or just suck them into the thermos," Danny said. "Looks like I'm going to have a hard time keeping my secret here."

"Yeah but don't worry dude we will be right by your side the whole way," Tucker said putting a hand on Danny.

"That goes for me too," Sam said also putting a hand on Danny.

"Thanks guys," Danny said smiling at them.

Meanwhile

"I can't believe that we have to take orders from Fenturd," Dash said angrily.

"Just be grateful that someone here knows his way around the Ghost Zone." Valerie said.

Dash just grumbled.

"You know I have never seen Danny take charge like this before," Valerie said. "The only other time he took charge was when our parents got kidnapped."

"Yeah and did you see the look in his eyes when he told us to shut up." Star said. "It was kinda creepy."

"Yeah if looks could kill we would have been a smoldering pile of ashes," Valerie said.

"I still don't think it's a good idea to follow Fenton," Dash said.

"Oh, just shut up Dash," Valerie said angrily

Meanwhile

"I can't believe that Danny has been in the Ghost Zone before!" Maddie said

"I wonder why he didn't tell us?" Jack said sadly.

"Mr. and Ms. Fenton, have you been inside the Ghost Zone before?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"Well, no," Maddie said looking down at her feet.

"You mean that you have had a working ghost portal and you never went in it?" Mr. Lancer said, completely shocked.

"We didn't think it was safe," Maddie explained. "I mean, we're ghost hunters and we didn't think it was the best idea to go in there."

"Yes I would see why that might be a bad thing," Mr. Lancer said. "You know I am actually really surprised at Daniel. I never thought he would be the one to take charge like this. He is usually the quiet and shy one."

"Yeah I'm beginning to think that there is more to our boy then we thought," Maddie said.

About a half an hour later Danny stood up and said. "We need to get going."

Everyone groaned but got up.

While they were walking, Danny's mom and dad asked him lots of questions about the Ghost Zone. Danny had to be very careful about what he said; Danny didn't want them to get suspicious.

After hours of walking, Danny asked Tucker what time it was. It was about 11:00 pm.

"We should stop for the night," Danny said.

"It's nighttime?" Dash asked scratching his head.

Everyone started laughing.

"Yes Dash, it's night time," Danny said still laughing. "The Ghost Zone doesn't have a sun so there is no dark just light."

"We need to get some rest," Danny said. "We are going to be going by Sulkers Island tomorrow. We need to be rested up just in case we need to run."

"Why would we need to run?" Kwan asked.

"We might run into Skulker and so you may have to run to get away from him," Danny explained.

"Oh," Kwan mumbled.

"All right everyone, get some rest, it's going to be a long day tomorrow," Danny sighed.


	3. Box Ghost and Pandora

_Yay I finely got this up! Sorry for the delay but I had a ton of home work to do._

_Thank you to all who commented and thanks to those who gave constructive criticism it helps's A LOT. I had a hard time deciding what the title was going to be. I was either going to call it Danny snaps or Box Ghost/ Pandora. For now it's called Box Ghost/ Pandora but if you think I should change it let me know._

_Ok so I don't own Danny Phantom :( but I wish I did. Now that that out of the way on with the story! _

Danny told Tucker to set his alarm on his PDA for 5 am. When everyone heard that they groaned. Danny wasn't too keen on waking up that early either but he knew that they needed to get an early start.

5:00 came way too soon. When the alarm went off, Danny was tempted to turn it off and go back to sleep, but he knew that that was not a good idea.

So he got up, groaned, stretched his sore body, and then woke everyone else.

Once everyone was up they started complaining about how hungry they where.

"When are we going to eat, I'm starving! Dash complained.

Danny sighed and said in a sarcastic tone. "Well we should wait until toning to eat but since you guys are _desperate _for food, I guess we could eat a little now because we didn't eat any of the food yesterday."

No one argued but most of them where glaring at Danny, he was stating to get on their nerves.

Danny took out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich (that was Valerie's) and cut it into 9 peaces. Then he handed them out. There where lots of grumbles about how little the food was but at least it was something.

Once everyone was finished with their peace of the sandwich Danny got up and said. "We need to get going." There were lots of groans but no one objected.

By the end of the first two hours, everyone (besides Danny) was so tired that they just dropped to the ground.

"Well we haven't run into any ghosts so far," Tucker said happily.

"Yeah, I hope we don't run into any, but most likely we will," Danny said.

"Do you think we will run into the Box Ghost?" Tucker asked laughing.

"Oh I hope not," Danny sighed. "I am really not in the mood to see him."

"BEWARE!"

"Speak of the devil," Danny grumbled.

"I am the Box Ghost and you will all tremble in fear before the awesome might of my boxes of doom!" the Box Ghost shouted.

"Ugh, will you get out of here!" Danny shouted back. "I am so not in the mood."

"Fear me!" The Box Ghost yelled.

"Shouldn't you be at Pandora's right now?" Danny asked. "Didn't you have like another thousand year's punishment for stealing her box?"

"I did but she let me go out of pure fear of my might," The Box Ghost said proudly.

"More like annoyance," Danny mumbled.

The Box Ghost flew up to Danny and said. "You will fear the might of my boxes or be destroyed."

That's when Danny lost it. His eyes glowed a bright green and he punched the Box Ghost in the jaw so hard that it sent him flying at least 30 feet.

"Look, there isn't even any boxes around, so why don't you just leave before I suck you into the Fenton Thermos," Danny said shaking in anger.

The Box Ghost looked at Danny fearfully before he screamed, "BEWARE!" and flew away.

"Stupid Box Ghost," Danny grumbled.

Danny turned around found everyone staring at him. "What?" Danny asked.

"Who was that Danny?" Maddie asked.

"I thought you would have caught his name, he says it enough," Danny snorted.

"I know what his name is but who exactly is he?" Maddie asked.

"That was the Box Ghost. He controls all things square and the occasional role of bubble wrap," Danny explained. "He really isn't much of a threat."

"But how could _you_ stand up to a ghost, let alone punch one?" Dash asked. "You can't even do that to me."

"Like I said, he's not much of a threat," Danny said.

"But," Dash said.

"JUST DROP IT!" Danny shouted, now really ticked off. "NOW EVEYONE JUST SIT DOWN AND TAKE YOUR STUPID BREAK! THE SOONER WE GET OUT OF HERE THE BETTER SO I CAN GET AWAY FROM YOU STUPID PEOPLE!"

"Danny, can I talk to you?" Sam asked angrily, pulling Danny away from everyone else. They were all staring at him with their mouths hanging open, a hurt look on some of their faces.

"Danny, what's wrong?" Sam asked gently.

"What, nothings wrong," Danny said crossing his arms.

"Dude you're not acting like your self," Tucker said.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"You're kinda acting like a jerk," Sam said crossing her arms.

"No I'm not!" Danny said angrily his eyes turning green.

"Listen to yourself Danny," Sam said calmly. "You just yelled at everyone, even your mom and dad. I know you're trying to take charge here, and I'm glad that you are but you need to calm down."

Danny's eyes went back to their baby blue, sadness and guilt suddenly filled them.

"Was I really that bad?" Danny asked looking down.

"Sam put an arm around Danny and said soothingly. "Yeah you kinda where but it's nothing you can't fix."

"I'm so sorry guys. I just got stressed out and I kinda snapped," Danny said still looking at the ground shamefully.

"It's ok dude but you may want to apologies to everyone else," Tucker said.

Danny nervously nodded and walked back towards everyone else, most of them were glaring at him.

"Um everyone," Danny said nervously rubbing the back of his neck and shuffling his feet. "Um I sorry for the way I have been acting. I just got really stressed and then I kinda snapped. I am really-really sorry."

Maddie went up to Danny and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. "It's ok sweety," She said gently. "I know you're under a lot of stress taking charge. I don't blame you for freaking out like that. Just know that you don't have to take all stress of leading us, your Dad and I can always take charge whenever things just get to be too much for you."

"Thanks mom," Danny said. Then he turned to everyone else.

A few others nodded in agreement.

Dash just crossed his arms and said smugly. "You know Fentonia we never asked you to lead us."

"Ugh, shut up Dash, Danny's trying to make an effort here," Valerie, said angrily, balling her hands into a fist.

Dash just snorted but didn't say anything.

Maddie and Danny walked over to a nearby bolder and sat down together, leaning agents it, and Danny resting his head on Maddie's shoulder.

Maddie's POV

I smiled looking down at my baby boy, stroking his hair. Well, I guess I can't call him my baby any more. He has grown up so much.

Danny and I use to be so close, every night we would cuddle on the couch right before he went to bead and I would sing to him.

Then I would go tuck him into bed; he never went to sleep without me tucking him in.

We would always share everything, especially secrets. He would always come to me whenever something was wrong; he never kept anything from me.

Now though, he's just so secretive, he never tells me anything anymore. Infact he hardly ever talks to me.

Ever since the accident he has been acting strangely. He's been coming home way past his curfew sometimes with cuts and bruises. Danny thinks that I don't notice, but I do and I'm really scared of what is happening to him.

Danny's grades are slipping, he is always late to class, and he is not doing his chores.

I try to talk to him, but every time I try, he just says the same things. "I'm fine" or "You wouldn't understand" I wish I did.

At first I thought it was just normal teenager problems, but now I'm not so sure.

I am really afraid now to talk to him about it. Every time I try he just shuts himself down and doesn't even look at me. I don't want to push him farther away so I just don't say anything.

I miss the old Danny, he was always so cheerful and his baby blue eyes use to sparkle. He always had a smile on his face, especially when Sam was around.

Now though, he never seems to smile, and his eyes are just full of sadness. I know that something is deeply wrong with my son but I just don't know what.

Danny has always been the quiet one; which is why it took me completely by surprise that he just accepted the responsibility of leading everyone.

I don't blame him for snapping under all that pressure. I mean, leading a bunch of people though the Ghost Zone cannot be easy.

Yet I think that it was not just the pressure of leading us though the Ghost Zone that caused him to snap, it was something else. Probably it was the combination of the stress of this situation and what ever is going on in his life right now.

It's amazing though, that Danny has been in the Ghost Zone before; he even has friends here. Danny seems to know more about the Ghost Zone then Jack and I do. I don't get how a fourteen-year old boy could know more about ghosts then Jack and I. We have been studying ghosts for practically all our lives.

Then Danny surprised us all when he stood up to that ghost. While everyone was shaking in their boots, Danny showed no fear. I don't know if it was because he was stressed and just snapped, or if it was because he really didn't fear this ghost.

I seems that I just don't know my baby boy anymore.

Nobody's POV

Danny stood up and said nervously, trying not to sound pushy. "Um I think we should get going. I know it's only been a half an hour but I don't want to camp anywhere near Sulkers Island tonight."

Everyone nodded, standing up.

**Sam's POV**

While we were walking I noticed that Danny was acting depressed. He was walking with his hands in his pockets, looking down at the ground. His hair was hanging over his eyes and he had a sad look on his face.

I gently put a hand on his back and whispered. "Danny, are you feeling ok?"

He looked up, put on a fake smile, and said. "I'm fine Sam, just a little tired."

"Danny, don't lie to me, I know that something is wrong and you need to tell me."

"It's just I can't believe that I snapped like that." He said softly. "I don't know what came over me."

"Danny, it wasn't your fault, you were under a lot of stress," I said patting his back.

"I know, it's just I feel so bad about it. I never talk to people like that." Danny said sadly. "Well except for Vlad, but that's different."

I chuckled.

"It just really scared me that I was acting that way," Danny said looking back down. "I sounded like Dan."

I looked at him for a moment. I knew that Danny always feared that he was going to turn into Dan (his evil future self from another timeline). Even the thought of being mean to someone brought back horrible memories for Danny. That's why he always takes Dashe's bulling, he just stands there and let's Dash punch him and stuff him into lockers with out a word. He never wants to hurt Dash because he's afraid that once he does he won't be able to stop: That he will turn evil. Danny hasn't been the same since the incident with Dan, before he would play harmless pranks on Dash but now he won't even try that. He is just so afraid that he will turn evil that it's tearing him apart.

"Danny, you and I both know that that will never happen." I said. "So you made one mistake, you still overcame it in the end."

"Yeah I know, thanks Sam," Danny said.

Even though Danny knew what I said was true, it still didn't make him feel any better. He was still walking with his head down and his hands in his pockets.

Nobody's POV

It was about noon when Danny tapped Sam on the shoulder and said. "Look Sam, we're going past the realm where all the Greek legends live."

"Awesome, where dose Pandora live?" Sam asked/squealed, which got her some curious looks.

"A little ways from here, but to get there you have to go though a maze." Danny said.

"Well hello Danny," came a female voice from behind him.

Danny spun around to see Pandora herself.

Everyone took one look at her and started screaming.

Danny let out a high-pitched whistle and said calmly. "It's ok, she's a good ghost."

Everyone stop screaming, but looked at Pandora in fear.

Danny sighed and asked her. "So, how have you been?"

"Pretty good. It's been really boring around here. What are you and all of these people doing out in the ghost zone?" Pandora asked.

"Desire overheard Star's wish to be anywhere but Mr. Lancers classroom and so we ended up here," Danny explained.

"Oh, I am so sorry, I wish I could help you get home but unfortunately I don't have any way of transporting all of you," Pandora said sadly. "And no one is this realm is going to help, trust me."

"That's ok; we're actually heading to Frostbite." Danny said reassuringly. "Hey, we ran into the Box Ghost earlier; wasn't he supposed to have like another thousand year punishment?"

"Ugh, I wanted to give him that punishment but he just got too annoying," She said. "He was always yelling out that he was the Box Ghost and messing up things. I just got too sick of him."

"Yeah I don't blame you, he drives me nuts too."

"Oh, and thank you, Tucker, for the plans to build that security system for my box," Pandora said turning to Tucker.

"No problem," Tucker said. "Did you finally get it up and running?"

"Yep just got it up last week," She said. "It's a good thing too because the Box Ghost tried to steal it yesterday wile I was gone."

"Yeah I don't think we want another repeat of that day," Danny said.

"Definitely not, well I must get going, goodbye to you all." Pandora said waving.

"Bye Pandora," Danny, Tucker, and Sam said in unison.

Jack and Maddie looked at them curiously but shrugged it off.

"Well, let's get going," Danny said and stated to walk off.


	4. Skulker

_Yes I finely got this up! You would not believe the writers block that I was having. Thanks to all who reviewed! So I'm thinking in one of my chapters that I am going to put Freak Show in but I'm not sure. What do you think? You can ether vote on my pole on my profile page or just tell me. Thanks again!_

_Ok so i don't own Danny Phantom cause if i did there would be WAY more episodes. Alright hope you enjoy!_

At about 2:00 Danny said that they should rest because they would be coming upon Skulker's Island in the next few miles, and that they wouldn't be able to rest until they got past it.

Wile they were resting, Danny sat a little ways away from everyone, by himself. Sam had tried to sit with him but Danny asked to be left alone for a little wile. At first Sam protested, but then decided that Danny needed a moment to himself.

As Sam walked back to the others, Maddie called him over and asked. "Why is Danny sitting over there by himself?"

"He said he wanted to be alone," Sam explained.

"Maybe I should go and sit with him," Maddie suggested. "He should have some company."

"Ms. Fenton I think Danny just needs some time to himself," Sam said. "He has a lot of things on in his mind and I think it's best to just leave him alone for now."

"I guess your right," Maddie sighed.

Danny's POV

I watched as Sam left me, I didn't want her to leave but I needed some time to think about some stuff.

Like what I was going to do if Skulker decides to show up and try to capture me. We can't just run away, Skulker would surely catch us.

Looks like the only way for us to have a chance is for me to fight, but that might lead to people getting suspicious.

You see, everyone knows me as a clumsy, wimpy, geek, but I'm actually the exact opposite. Because of my ghost powers I have gained strength and agility. Ever since I got my powers I have done everything to make me look more like a wimp. I let Dash bully me, I pretend to trip, I fail gym, and I just act week. Plus, the thirty-four beakers that I dropped when I first got my ghost powers helped. I don't exactly like pretending that I am that way, but it's for the best. If I didn't act week and showed what I can do they would make the connection.

So what are people going to think if I beat Skulker to a pulp with skills that I shouldn't have?

Another thing I have to do to keep my secret is wear really baggy clothes to hide the muscles that I have developed from fighting ghosts. I also have to wear the baggy cloths to hide how skinny I have become. If my mom or dad saw they would freak out. I know Sam freaked out when she saw (Sam was patching up a cut on my chest when she found out.) She ranted on and on that I needed to eat more and so on. I'm pretty much so skinny that you can see my ribs. I don't mean to be that skinny; it's just that with my ghost fighting I am lucky to eat once a day. So my only option is to wear really baggy clothes, which practically hang off me. If people were to see how skinny I am and how many muscles I have, they would definitely get suspicious.

I don't fight in my human form very often because it is easer to fight in my ghost form (plus I have a secrete identity). I have more power when I am a ghost but not much. I can use almost all of my ghost powers when I am human, except for flying.

If my parents or Valerie had their weapons I would let them fight until they needed me, but unfortunately they don't. I know that Valerie has a ninth degree black, belt but she doesn't know how to fight ghosts with out her suit.

At least I have the Fenton thermos; that will help a lot. The only thing that I don't like about the thermos is that the ghosts can sometimes get out of the blue beam if they are to powerful. That's why I have to fight the ghosts first. If I could, I would just suck them into the thermos, but I can't.

Hopefully though, we won't run into Skulker, or any other ghost that want to kill me for that mater.

It's been half an hour; we need to get going.

Nobody's POV

"Ok, we need to get going," Danny said.

"Why is it so important that we get past this island?" Dash asked.

"Because, Skulker is a really dangerous ghost." Danny explained.

"Yeah he is," Valerie grumbled.

"How would you know?" Maddie asked.

"Well, I got captured by him once and taken to his island with Phantom," Valerie said. "I don't remember how I got back though."

They all heard Danny chuckle. "What? What's so funny?" Valerie asked.

"Oh nothing," Danny replied.

About a half an hour later they came upon Skulker's Island.

Even though the path didn't lead into Skulker's Island it was still dangerous to go by there because Skulker could still see them very well.

Danny estimated that it would take at lest three hours to make it past the island because it was so big.

By the beginning of the second hour they were a little over half way there. The whole time they were walking, Danny kept looking at the island nervously.

By this time almost everyone was getting tired and a few of them asked if they could stop and take a break. Each time, Danny said that it wasn't a good idea to stop. If Skulker came wile they were resting he could capture them easier because everyone would have to stand up to get away. If they stayed standing they could just run off if he tried anything.

"Well we haven't seen Skulker so far," Tucker said happily.

Danny turned and glared at him. "Tuck, don't say that," Danny said. "Every time someone says that something hasn't happened, it happens."

"Ghost child!" a voice called out.

"See I told you," Danny sighed.

"Yeah, sorry dude," Tucker mumbled.

"Ghost child I shall finely rest your pelt at the foot of my bed!" Skulker shouted. "Now that you can't rely on your special abilities because of all these people, it will make the hunt easer. You will not escape from me this time."

"War of the Worlds!" Mr. Lancer exclaimed.

"Ok first of all, Skulker EWW and second, forget it!" Danny said jumping forward and landing a hard kick to Skulker's stomach. "Can we finish this another day?" Danny asked.

"Of course not! Well, what better time to kill you then when you are virtually powerless," Skulker said menacingly.

"Oh man, were dead-DEAD!" Dash screamed.

"I'm not going to kill you people. I'm just going to keep you locked up in a cage for the rest of your life," Skulker said grinning. "You on the other hand, ghost child, are going to die!"

"That's what you think," Danny said delivering a flying kick into Skulker and then punching him in the jaw.

Skulker quickly recovered and hit Danny in the gut sending him flying backwards into the ground. When he landed he actually made a small crater in the ground.

"Danny!" Maddie cried, tears streaming down her face. Everyone (besides Sam and Tucker) was surprised when Danny got up and just dusted himself off.

"Tucker, I could use some help here!" Danny said franticly.

"On it," Tucker said taking out his PDA.

Danny then did a hand stand and used his hands to thrust he weight upward hitting Skulker.

Then he turned and swept his legs under Skulker's, causing him fall.

Skulker how ever was quick to get up and made an ecto gun pop out of his arm. He then turned and fired it at Dash.

Danny did the only thing he could think of, he jumped in front of the blast. The force of the hit sent him careening backwards.

Dash looked at Danny in shock; Fenton had just saved his life (or at lest kept him from getting seriously hurt).

Danny slowly got up as Skulker approached him.

Danny then did a double back flip over Skulker's head landing so they were facing back to back. He then grabbed Skulker's shoulders and flung him over his head.

Danny tried to pull out the thermos but Skulker grabbed him by the throat and held a glowing green blade to him.

"Your time is up, ghost child," Skulker said menacingly.

"Tucker, hurry it up would ya?" Danny chocked.

"I'm trying," Tucker called back. "Ah ha!"

Just then a ring tone came from Skulker's wrist. He dropped Danny looking at it in confusion.

"Go to the zoo and study a purple back gorilla," Skulker read. "What? I thought I fixed that!" He said, as two wings came out of his back and he took off.

"Thanks Tuck," Danny said, clutching his throat.

"No problem dude," Tucker said.

Just as Danny stood up he was thrown back as his mother ran head first into him, pulling him into a hug.

"Oh my gosh! Danny, are you ok," She said, turning Danny this way and that, trying to see if there was any cuts or bruises.

"Mom, I'm fine," Danny said, wincing as his mom put a hand on his chest where the blast had hit him.

"Danny, you fell into the ground so hard you made a crater," Jack said. "We need to make sure that you don't have any broken bones."

"I'm fine, just a few scratches," Danny said giving his mom and dad a fake smile. The truth was that Danny knew he had at lest one broken rib, maybe two, but they would heal in a couple of hours.

"DANNY, WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING FIGHTING THAT GHOST!" Maddie yelled, as the initial shock of what happened worn off.

Danny winced and looked at the ground. "I just didn't want anyone to get hurt, I'm sorry," Danny mumbled.

"Aw sweetie, I am so proud of you," Maddie said softly, pulling him into a hug, but she quickly let go when Danny stiffened in pain. "Oops sorry sweetie."

"That's ok mom, I'm just a little sore," Danny said reassuringly.

"I just have a few questions, like how do you know that ghost?" Maddie asked.

"Well, um Sam, Tucker, and I ran across him a few months ago wile you and dad were gone and we kinda had to fight him off." Danny explained.

"What dose he want with you?" Jack asked.

"He wants to rest my pelt on the foot of his bead for some odd reason," Danny said wincing.

"Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants, why is he after you?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"I don't know, he just is," Danny said shrugging his shoulders.

"Where did you learn to do all those moves?" Maddie asked. "Those were moves that require years of practice, and I never taught you that stuff."

"Well after Skulker attacked I thought I had better train myself, just in case he came back."

"You said that I was only a few months ago, those moves take years to mater. It took me three years to learn to do what you just did," Maddie said.

"Well, I guess I'm just a natural at it," Danny said nervously. They were getting way too close to his secret.

"You're failing at gym though," Mr. Lancer said. "If you did those moves in gym, you could easily pass, why don't you?"

Danny just looked down and shuffled his feet.

"Hey, why did he call you _ghost_ child?" Valerie asked.

Danny stiffened for a second but then said calmly. "I don't know. It's just a nick name he gave me."

"Why did it say for Skulker to go study a purple-back gorilla?" Paulina asked.

The trio started cracking up. "You had to be there to understand," Sam said still laughing.

"Yeah it's a long and complicated story." Tucker said.

"Hey Tuck, how long do you think Skulker will be gone?" Danny asked.

"Could be a couple of hours," Tucker replied.

"Good we should be far away by then," Danny said, wincing as he breathed a sigh of relief, it really hurt to breathe.

"Couldn't Skulker just come after us even though we are past his island?" Sam asked.

"No, actually Walker made a new law that says Skulker can't hunt other ghosts or humans in the ghost zone, unless they are near his island," Danny explained. "You know, for once I like one of his rules."

"Yeah, no joke," Sam said.

Danny turned around to find Dash staring at him in shock, but before Danny could say anything he turned and walked away.

"Hey Sam, Tucker I need to talk to you alone for a sec," Danny said motioning for them to follow him.

"Oh man do you think any one is suspicious?" Danny asked once they were away from everyone else.

"I don't know but you need to be more careful from now on," Sam said.

"Yeah, I really didn't want to fight Skulker, but I had no choice," Danny said sadly. "What if another ghost comes that I have to fight, what then?"

"You will just have to fight, but just try to do less flips and stuff dude," Tucker said.

"I'm just glad that no one got hurt," Danny said. "I'm not use to fighting in my human form and I didn't know how it was going to turn out."

"Speaking of that, did you see the look on Dash's face when you took that hit for him? Priceless!" Tucker said laughing.

"It was pretty funny," Sam said laughing too.

"Yeah it was," Danny chuckled. "Well, we better go back to the group."

Once they got back to everyone else, Danny said, "Let's get going. Skulker could be back any time now."


	5. Cujo

**Sorry it took so long to get this up, and sorry its such a short chapter. Out of request by deadlydaisy8o8 this chapter has your favorite ghost puppy Cujo! So this chapter is for you deadlydaisy8o8!**

**So i don't own Danny Phantom, GOT IT. Ok now that that's over with, enjoy! **

The group walked for another hour before they finally got a safe distance from Skulker's island.

For once Danny was more tired then everyone else. No one blamed him; he just fought off a ghost for crying out loud.

Danny was not just tired he was also in a lot of pain, but was trying not to show anyone that he was. The gun that Skulker had fired was fatal to humans and caused a lot of damage to a ghost. The blast had broken two of his ribs and practically burned the skin off of him. The pain was starting to lessen but only a little.

Even though Danny could convince everyone else that he was not in pain, he couldn't fool Sam.

"Danny do you need me to look at the spot were Skulker hit you?" Sam asked. "It seams to be bugging you."

"No thanks Sam," Danny replied.

"Danny you look like you're in a lot of pain," Sam protested.

"Yeah I am," Danny admitted. "It's nothing that I can't handle though, I've had a lot worse. I think it just needs some time to heal. My broken ribs should heal in a few hours."

"But Danny," Sam said worriedly.

"Sam I'm fine," Danny said giving her a warm smile.

"Fine but I'm not happy about this," Sam said crossing her arms.

Danny was right, in a couple of hours his ribs had healed and his burn was almost gone. He was also feeling a lot better.

Danny looked at his watch and yawned, it was already past ten.

"Its ten o'clock we should get some rest," Danny said.

Everyone nodded and found a place to lie down.

"Hey Tuck set your alarm for six," Danny said walking away to find some water.

"Ok dude," Tucker said taking out his PDA.

After Danny found some water for everyone he walked over to his parents and lay down with them.

"I'm so proud of you," Maddie whispered to Danny, just as he fell asleep.

The next morning when the alarm went off Danny really wanted to hurl Tuckers PDA off the path to stop the noise, but the he reminded himself that doing that was definitely hazardous to his health. So instead he got up.

After a quick breakfast of an apple cut into nine pieces they took off.

It was pretty quiet while they were walking; everyone was either too tired to talk or was lost in their own thoughts.

A few hours later wile they were walking Danny spotted something coming towards them fast. It looked like a green blob, but as it got closer Danny could make out what it was.

He was about to say something when he was knocked flat on his back by a small green puppy wearing a black collar with spikes around it.

Immediately everyone thought Danny was being attacked, but they were surprised when he started laughing.

"Down Cujo, down boy," Danny laughed, trying to push off the dog that was licking his face.

Danny finally managed to get him off. "Hey boy how's it going?" Danny asked.

Cujo barked happily and wagged his tale.

"That's the dog that ruined my life!" Valerie exclaimed leaping forward, trying to get at Cujo.

Danny quickly grabbed Valerie's wrist and held her back, but it was too late Cujo had seen Valerie and turned into a much bigger version of himself.

Danny quickly stepped in front of Valerie and tried to calm Cujo down.

"Take it easy there Cujo," Danny said reaching forward. "Valerie's not going to hurt you."

"What makes you say that," Valerie said pulling her hand away. "That dog ruined my life; of course I'm going to hurt him."

"You're not helping," Danny said nervously.

Valerie jumped out from behind Danny and tried to attack Cujo. She might not have her suit but it didn't mean that she couldn't at least try to fight.

Before she could do anything though, Danny grabbed a hold of her and dragged her away.

"Val I know that you have your issues with this dog but now is not the time," Danny whispered.

Valerie glared at Cujo one more time then said. "Fine but you had better get rid of that mutt."

Danny stepped forward and said to Cujo. "Hey boy calm down."

Cujo turned from Valerie to look at Danny.

"Don't worry Cujo everything's ok," Danny said gently stroking him.

Cujo calmed down and reverted back to his smaller form.

"Good boy," Danny said bending down to pet him.

To bad for Danny, Cujo decided that he wanted to play, so he bit down on Danny's pant leg and started dragging him around.

"Cujo-Cujo stop!" Danny called.

Everyone started laughing at poor Danny, even Valerie couldn't help chuckling at him.

He tried to reach up and grab Cujo but failed miserably, Cujo was strong for a little puppy.

"Come on boy stop," Danny yelled frantically.

Then he had an idea. "Cujo where's your toy?" Danny asked.

Cujo skidded to a stop, dropped Danny, and looked around.

"Go find your toy boy," Danny said.

Cujo turned, wagged his tale, and then flew off to get his toy.

"Man glad that's over," Danny said getting up and dusting himself off.

"How do your know that evil little mutt!" Valerie exclaimed.

"Well one day he just came up to me and wanted me to play with him," Danny said nervously. "He was so cute that I couldn't say no. Now he just hangs out with me some times. Cujo really isn't a bad dog he just wants someone to play with."

"What about Phantom, I thought that mutt was his dog?" Valerie asked angrily.

"Well Cujo is just a puppy, and Phantom seems to be busy with ghost fighting, so maybe he just needed someone else to play with him. Besides how do you know that Cujo is Phantoms dog?"

"Well Phantom hangs around him all the time," Valerie said.

"Well so do I, but Cujo isn't my dog," Danny said.

Valerie just glared at Danny and then walked off in a huff.

"Well let's get going," Danny sighed.

**Valerie's POV**

How could Danny be friends with that stupid mutt! That dog ruined my life and Danny actually cares for it.

Ever since that dog and Phantom ruined my life, I swore to get vengeance on all ghosts, especially Phantom.

Though I guess I should thank the ghost boy, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't the most powerful ghost hunter in Amity Park.

I feel ever since I got my ghost hunting suit that I have a purpose in life. I love the feeling of satisfaction when I nail a ghost; it's now what I live for. Even if I was being used in the beginning by Vlad Masters aka Vlad Plasmius.

Even though they both ruined my life I can't help but think that maybe they improved it. Being poor has made me a better person in the long run. I use to be a rich, shallow, stuck up girl that didn't care for any one but me. All I cared about was the latest fashions and being part of the popular group.

I thought that Dash, Paulina, Kwan, and Star were my friends, but now I know that the only reason they liked me was because I had money. When my dad lost his job and we lost all our money I thought that we would still be friends. Turns out I was wrong, the minute I tried to sit with them at lunch they said that I couldn't hang out with them anymore.

That's when Danny and I became friends; we even dated for a while. The thing I love about Danny is that he likes me for who I am and he is just a wonderful person. He is so sweet and kind. He always knows what to say to cheer me up; he really is a great guy.

Which is why I was so surprised that he knew that dog. He knows how much I hate ghosts, and my guess is that he knew that I hated that dog. So why did he suddenly start caring for that mutt. I thought I knew Danny Fenton but now I'm not sure at all.

I mean they way he took out that ghost, it was amazing. I didn't know he could even do that. He beat that ghost with no weapon; that takes true skill, I can't even do that.

Maybe now that I know he can defend himself from ghosts Danny and I can get back together. Although I will have to make my move fast because I know that Danny is in love with Sam, he just doesn't want to admit it. So look out Sam you have some competition coming your way.


	6. Ember McLain

_I got this up yay_! _Thanks to all who reviewed! :D Sorry it's such a short chapter._

_So i don't own Danny Phantom ya de ya da. Ok enjoy!  
_

Things were starting to get worse for Danny.

First of all everyone was starting to get suspicious of Danny, especially his parents. They were giving him strange looks all the time.

Second a few other random ghosts had tried to attack and Danny had to fight them, making everyone more suspicious.

Lastly Dash, Kwan, Star and especially Paulina were complaining non stop. It was mostly that they were tired and hungry but Paulina and Star stated complaining about their hair, and how they would kill for a shower and a hair brush.

Danny was starting to get really annoyed and was having a hard time keeping his cool.

They had only been walking for half an hour when Paulina asked Danny. "When are we going to take a brake? My feet are killing me and when are we going to eat again?"

Danny clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. Sam put a hand on Danny's shoulder and gave him a sympathetic look.

Danny took a deep breath and said as calmly as he could. "It's only been a half hour and the longer we go without a break the sooner we can get home."

"My feet are _killing_ me can we PLEASE stop?" Paulina wined.

Danny put his head in his hands and groaned, he didn't say anything, he just kept walking.

Things were quiet for about a half an hour but then Paulina found something else to complain about.

"Ugg, why do we have to wear these ugly earrings, they so don't mach my outfit," Paulina wined.

"There not earrings," Sam sighed. "We need them incase we run into."

"Hello dipstick!"

"Ember," Danny mumbled. "We have got to stop doing that!"

"Hello dipstick, miss me?" Ember asked.

"Oh my gosh it's Ember McLain!" Dash shouted. "You rock!"

Dash, Kwan, Star, Paulina and Tucker then started chanting "Ember, Ember, Ember causing her flaming hair to grow bigger.

"Stop chanting her name!" Danny shouted. "It makes her stronger and you do know that she is an _evil_ ghost right."

Everyone grew quiet and looked at Ember.

"Hey dipstick here's a little song I made for you and your friends," Ember said turning a dial on her guitar.

Ember then strummed out a cord on her guitar that sent purple waves over to the group.

"Um what was that suppose to do?" Dash asked.

Ember looked confused and tried again but still nothing happened.

"What, why isn't my music hypnotizing you people?" Ember asked.

"See Paulina that's why you need to wear the Fenton Phones," Danny said.

"Well my music may not be able to hypnotize you but I can still do this," Ember said as she strummed a cord and sent a pink fist flying towards Danny. It hit him right in the chest and sent him careening backwards.

Danny quickly got up and landed a hard punch to Embers stomach. Then he jumped in the air and did a spinning kick to the side of her head.

Ember sent another pink fist at Danny but he was able to avoid it.

Danny then lunged at Ember and did a hard kick to her chest.

Ember used her guitar like a baseball bat and swung it at Danny, hitting him in the side of his head.

"Sam, grab the thermos," Danny called as he punched Ember in the face.

Ember then used her guitar again and swung it at Danny's legs causing him to fall. Danny quickly grabbed onto Ember's legs and pulled her down too.

"Danny, here!" Sam yelled tossing Danny the thermos.

Danny jumped up, caught it, and then sucked Ember into the thermos.

He then sank to the ground and clutched his head. Danny's head felt like it was being hit with a jackhammer. He had had headaches before but none as bad as this one.

Maddie rushed over to him and gasped. There was a giant gash on Danny's head where Ember had hit him with her guitar. Danny was bleeding a lot from the gash; his hair was already soaked with blood.

"South beach diet!" Mr. Lancer exclaimed.

"Dose any one have a first aid kit?! Maddie asked frantically.

"I do," Sam said yanking off her back pack and looking though it.

Sam quickly ran over to Danny and gave Maddie the kit.

"Danny I know this is going to hurt but you need to stay still ok," Maddie said trying to stay calm.

Danny nodded but then realized that was a mistake and clutched his head again.

Maddie gently removed his hands and poured some water from her water bottle on Danny's head to clean it off. Then she pulled out a bottle of disinfecting spray and grimaced.

"Danny this is going to hurt but it is really important that we use this disinfecting spray so that you don't get an infection," Maddie said.

Danny didn't say anything so Maddie took that as an ok.

She put some of the disinfecting spray on Danny and was surprised when all he did was flinch. If it was her she would have been yelling at the top of her lungs. This particular stuff works, but it stings like no tomorrow.

After that she wrapped Danny's head, and then made sure he wasn't hurt anywhere else.

Maddie backed up to give him some space but Danny started to sway, his eyes fluttered and he passed out.

Maddie caught him just in time. She then gently laid him down, making sure that he was lying on the side that didn't have the gash.

Everyone was looking at him in concern; even Dash couldn't help but feel sorry for Danny.

"My poor baby boy," Maddie sobbed into her husbands arms.


	7. Wulf

**Finally got this up! Thanks to all who reviewed! The book title that Mr. Lancer says in this chapter was suggested by JuneLuxray! This chapter is for AngelSheWolf who requested that I do a chapter with Wulf in it!**

**Ok so I don't own Danny phantom *sobs* Hope you enjoy!  
**

Danny was passed out for a couple of hours. The whole time everyone just stared at him, wondering if he was going to be ok. He hadn't moved a muscle, the only way they could tell that he was alive was the steady rising and falling of his chest.

When Danny woke up, all he could think about was how much his head hurt, but he couldn't remember why.

Danny sat up, groaned, and looked around. He was a surprised to see everyone staring at him.

Maddie rushed forward and asked. "Danny, are you all right? How are you feeling?"

"My head really hurts," Danny said, rubbing his head. "Um, what happened?"

"Don't you remember dude, Ember hit you with her guitar," Tucker said.

Danny looked at him strangely, but then everything came back to him all at once.

"Oh yeah, now I remember," Danny mumbled. "How long was I out?"

"A couple of hours," Tucker said.

Danny sighed and tried to stand up, but when he did everything started spinning and he fell back down.

"Sweetie, you need to rest," Maddie said gently. "You just suffered a bad head injury. Speaking of which, Danny I need to change your bandages.

Danny nodded, but then remembered something very important.

"Um, that's ok mom," Danny said quickly.

"Danny, you need to have your bandages changed," Maddie said reaching forward.

"Ms. Fenton maybe I should do it," Sam said, also remembering what was so important.

"Yeah mom, maybe Sam should," Danny said.

"What's the big deal anyway?" Maddie asked. "I promise to be gentle."

Sam and Danny exchanged looks. They were about to say something when Maddie started unwrapping Danny's head.

He tried to pull away but it was too late. Maddie gasped at the sight of her sons head, it was almost completely healed. Everyone gathered around to look and gasped too.

"Angela's Ashes!" Mr. Lancer exclaimed. "How did you heal so fast?"

"Well you see… I um…" Danny stammered. "I-I just can."

"It's not physically possible to heal that fast," Mr. Lancer protested.

"Well, I just can," Danny said lamely.

Everyone just stared at Danny; no one knew what to think.

"Maybe we should start walking again," Danny said, starting to stand up.

Maddie quickly put a hand on his shoulder and said gently. "Danny, you need to rest for a little bit longer. I don't care if your wound is almost healed, you still can barely stand."

Danny sighed and nodded, his head was still hurting like crazy and he was really nauseous. Right now all Danny wanted to do was lie down and go to sleep, but he decided against going to sleep and instead just lay down and tried to rest.

He had only been lying down for a couple of minutes when he heard something running straight towards them.

Danny sat up and looked behind him. When he saw what was coming, he quickly stood up.

Running straight at them was a large, harry, wolf with black fur, wearing green clothes.

When the wolf caught sight of Danny he started calling out "mia amiko, mia amiko!"

The wolf ran up to Danny and started licking his face.

"Hey Wulf!" Danny said laughing. **(a/n I don't know any Esperanto, Danny and Wulf are speaking in Esperanto but I'm going to be writing in English)**

"Wulf, you finally got out of Walkers jail!" Danny said excitedly.

"Yes mia amiko," Wulf said. "I just escaped a few hours ago. I was on my way to your house to see if you could get this collar off me again."

"Sure buddy," Danny said turning to Tucker.

"Hey Tuck, can you get that collar off Wulf again?" Danny asked Tucker in English.

"I'll try," Tucker said, walking up to Wulf.

Tucker took out his PDA and hooked it up to the collar; he then started typing things into his PDA till the collar finally came off.

"Thank you mia amiko, thank you!" Wulf said in Esperanto.

"You're welcome," Tucker said also speaking in Esperanto.

"Mia amiko, I must get going, Walker is probably looking for me and I don't want him seeing you," Wulf said.

"Ok, goodbye, it was nice seeing you again," Danny said, hugging Wulf.

"Goodbye mia amiko," Wulf called, taking off.

Danny turned around to see everyone staring at him again.

"Danny, what language were you speaking?" Maddie asked, completely confused.

"It's Esperanto," Danny explained.

"Esperwhata?" Dash asked.

"Esperanto an artificial language from the eighteen-hundreds," Tucker explained.

"It's the only language Wulf speaks," Danny said. "He speaks and understands very little English, so after I met him a few months ago I decided to learn Esperanto so I could talk to him and understand him."

"By the way Danny, how did you learn to speak Esperanto so fluently?" Tucker asked. "I taught you a little bit, but you were using words that I don't even know. How do you know it better than me?"

"Well I figured that I needed to know more to talk to Wulf so I taught it to myself," Danny said proudly.

"Wait a minute," Mr. Lancer said. "You said you only met him a few months ago, how did you learn to speak it so fast?"

"Well, it was just so interesting that it came easily to me," Danny explained. "It took a lot of work, but it was worth it to be able to talk to Wulf."

"Maybe if you did that with your school work you might be able to get good grades," Mr. Lancer said.

Danny groaned and murmured "Yeah, ok."

"I would do that if I wasn't out fighting ghosts every day," Danny thought glumly.

"Let's start walking again," Danny sighed.

Mr. Lancer's POV

What is up with Daniel? I have been asking myself that for months now.

At the beginning of the year Danny was doing great in school. His grades were always A's and B's, the lowest score he ever got was a B-.

When he first came into my class I saw a smart, enthusiastic boy, wanting to learn. His favorite subject to talk about was always space. He knew a ton of facts about space, and he could point out all the constellations in the sky. I knew that one day he would be living his dream; he would become an astronaut.

I had such high hopes for him but then he went though his clumsy phase. Dropping thirty-four beakers in a moth, he was banned from handling all of the schools fragile items.

Then he started coming in late for class, looking like someone had beat him up, he also stopped doing his homework. Danny would raise his hand and ask to be excused for whatever reasons. When he would come back, that is if he would come back at all, he would have some sort of scratch or bruise.

He grades are slipping too. Now the highest score Danny gets is a C. I know he can do better; he is a very bright boy. I mean, Danny knows Esperanto and it only took a few months for him to learn it. He is definitely a very smart boy.

So what is keeping him from doing well in school? What is making him come to school beaten and bruised or run off during class?

One of the biggest questions on my mind is why does Danny hide what he can do physically. The way he did those flips and other stuff while fighting those ghosts was incredible. If he showed what he could do, Danny would be a popular kid, but then again, maybe that's not what he wants.

Ever since Danny went though his clumsy phase he has been more resigned to himself and his friends. While everyone else is trying to make their way up the social ladder, Danny seems to be trying to make his way down it.

Another thing that is bothering me is how Danny can heal so fast. That cut on his head would take at least a few months to heal on someone else. Now that I think of it, when Danny would come into class with a bruise or a cut, by then end of class it would be completely gone.

Danny has always been a very shy person, but with the way he talked to those ghosts you would never know it. The strange thing is that he talks to them and they talk back to him like they know each other, like they are battling each other on a daily basis. I wonder if that is why Danny is coming into school beaten up. Is Danny out fighting ghosts without anybody knowing besides Sam and Tucker? No, we would have heard something in the news about it. Besides, Phantom is the one that fights ghosts.

So what is going on with Danny?


	8. Captured

**I got this up yay! Thank you to all who reviewed! Sorry this is such a short chapter but I promise the next one will be longer. I know its a little late but Happy Easter! **

**Ugh how many times do i have to put this I do not own Danny Phantom and I never will. Now that that's out of the way ON WITH THE STORY! **

* * *

While they were walking, Danny was looking around nervously. Because Wulf had escaped from Walkers jail, Walker would have lots of his guards all over the Ghost Zone, looking for Wulf. Plus in just a few hours they would be going past Walker jail, where there was more of a chance that they could be seen.

Danny was now considering telling everyone about his ghost powers, so that he could make them invisible when they went past Walkers jail. He decided to talk about it with Sam and Tucker when they stopped to rest.

When the two hours of walking were up Danny asked Sam and Tucker if he could talk to them for a minute.

"Guys, I'm starting to think that maybe I should tell everyone that I am part ghost," Danny said.

"What!" Tucker and Sam shouted.

Everyone turned to look at them.

"Not so loud you guys," Danny whispered.

"Sorry, but Danny, what are you thinking?" Sam whispered angrily.

"Look we are going to be going past Walkers jail in just a few hours, and if Walker sees us then we go to jail," Danny said. "If I could make everyone invisible, we could go past Walkers jail without being seen."

Sam and Tucker looked at him strangely, and then nodded. "I see your point, ok let's go tell them," Sam sighed.

"Yeah let's go," Danny said, standing up.

Sam and Tucker started walking, but they stopped when Danny didn't follow.

Sam walked back over to Danny, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Danny, they will accept you no matter what," Sam said reassuringly.

Danny nodded, took a deep breath, and started walking over to the group. "Um everyone, I need to tell you something," Danny said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What is it sweetie," Maddie asked gently. Danny took a deep breath, but before he could say anything his ghost sense went off.

Danny quickly looked around; trying to find what triggered his ghost sense. His ghost sense hadn't gone off in quite a while even with all the ghosts around.

When he saw what made his ghost sense go off he quickly ran over to his backpack, and grabbed the Fenton thermos out.

"Danny, what's wrong?" Maddie asked.

Danny pointed to a massive group of ghost that was coming straight at them.

"Bridget Jones' Diary!" Mr. Lancer exclaimed.

"Everyone get behind me and stay quiet," Danny said nervously.

No one argued. They just huddled in a group behind Danny.

The ghosts were now right only a few yards away.

"Well hello punk," a snow white ghost wearing a black and white suit said.

"Walker!" Danny growled.

"You know punk you still owe me a thousand years in prison, and I'm going to make sure you pay that debt," Walker said menacingly.

Half of Walkers guards flew forward and grabbed everyone except Danny. The remaining guards all attacked Danny.

He did his best to fight them off but in the end the guards had him.

Maddie started struggling, she had to save her son, but then she felt a pinch on her neck and everything went black. Before she blacked out completely Maddie thought she heard Danny say something about going ghost.


	9. Prison

**WOW i got past the 100 review mark! *dose happy dance* Thank you to all who reviewd!**

**So i don't own Danny Phantom or McDonald's. Now enjoy**

* * *

When Maddie woke up, the first thing she noticed was that she had a splitting headache. The second thing she noticed, was that she was in some sort of prison cell. She sat up, groaned, and looked around.

The cell that they were in was about the size of your average bed room, and it was completely devoid of any furniture; it didn't even have a bed in it.

By this time everyone was staring to come too.

Maddie did a quick head count to see if everyone was there, but her heart started to race when she realized that Danny was nowhere to be seen.

Maddie shot up and shouted. "Where's Danny!"

Everyone else sat up and looked around; it was true Danny was nowhere to be found.

Maddie ran over to the bars of the cell and started calling out. "Is anyone out there? Where's Danny?!?"

After several minutes of yelling, Maddie finally gave up and sat down next to Jack.

A half an hour later Danny was still missing. Maddie had begun to sob into her husband's arms and Sam was pacing back and forth.

An hour later they heard a door open and two guards walked up to their cell door, carrying a limp figure between them.

They opened the cell door and literally tossed the figure inside. They then locked the door, and left without a word.

Maddie rushed over to the person sprawled on the floor, she recognized him immediately.

Danny was on the floor unconscious, bruise covered his entire body and his clothes had blood stains everywhere.

Maddie started sobbing, and tried frantically to wake Danny up, but to no avail.

Everyone gathered around Danny, and gasped when they saw him. Sam burst into tears, while everyone else just stared at him in shock.

What had happened to him? The last thing anyone remembered was feeling a pinch on their neck then nothing.

Maddie continued trying to wake Danny up, but nothing she did worked.

Maddie decided to move Danny from the middle of the floor. She leaned down, picked him up, but almost dropped him in shock, he was so light. To Maddie it felt like he weighed eighty to ninety pounds.

Maddie laid Danny down in one of the corners of the cell, and sat next to him leaning up against the wall. "What happened to you Danny?" Maddie whispered.

Hours past and Danny was still unconscious. When Maddie herd some guards coming towards their cell, she shot up and ran to the cell door.

"Hello, please wait!" Maddie called.

The guards stopped and looked at her. "Why won't my son wake up, and why is he so beaten up?" Maddie asked, pointing to Danny.

The guards looked at each other and laughed. "Why would we want him to wake up, if he is unconscious it means less work for us," The first guard said, still laughing.

"Yeah, the last time that punk was here, he lead a massive prison break, which meant we had to round up all the escaped prisoners," the other guard grumbled. "He did that all for some stupid present to keep you and your husband from splitting up."

Everyone gasped; Danny _Fenton_ had leaded a prison brake?!?

"You still didn't answer my question," Maddie said angrily. "Why won't he wake up and why is he covered in bruise?"

"Once we knocked all of you out he went on a rampage, it took all us guards just to capture him again," the first guard explained. "That kid is way to powerful, we had to put him under some heavy sleeping drugs just to get him into the prison. The reason why he is so beat up, well let's just say while he was still semi conscious Walker decided he wanted his revenge."

"When will he wake up?" Maddie asked, trying to resist punching the guard.

"Who knows, could be a couple of hours," the second guard scoffed. "The longer it takes the better."

"Yeah," the first guard agreed, before flying off, followed by the second guard.

Maddie looked at her son in shock, what had he done to get himself put in ghost jail? She would have to have a talk with him when he woke up.

It was a couple of hours before Danny woke; he sat up slowly, wincing in pain. Danny looked around and groaned when he saw where they were.

"Danny!" Maddie and Sam exclaimed.

"You're finally awake!" Sam said relieved.

"Sweetie are you alright?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah mom I'm fine," Danny said reassuringly.

"Well then you had better start talking mister," Maddie said sternly. "Why did you go to ghost jail, and why did you lead a prison brake, just to get a present?!?"

Danny winced and asked nervously. "How did you find that out?"

"Two of the guards told us," Maddie said, crossing her arms.

Danny sighed and leaned up against the wall. "While you and Dad were gone I decided to clean the house so that you wouldn't be even madder when you got home. I was cleaning the lab when I accidentally knocked Dad's present to you into the portal. I was so afraid that you two were getting a divorce that I decided to go into the Ghost Zone to get it myself. So I took the Specter Speeder and went in, but while I was there Walker came and arrested me for being in possession of an unauthorized real world idem. He was going to give me one thousand years of prison time! I couldn't stay that long, so some other ghosts and I banded together to break out of prison. I got the present back, and then Jazz and I flew to where you and Dad were, to give you the present."

Maddie stared at him in shock, not knowing what to say.

"I'm really sorry Mom," Danny said sadly.

Danny then sighed, got up, and went over to Tucker and Sam. The three of them huddled in the corner and started whispering to each other.

"Dude, what happened after we got knocked out?" Tucker asked.

"Well…."

**Flashback**

Danny looked at his friends, family, and his not so much friends, all unconscious, he had enough.

"Going ghost!" Danny shouted. Two white rings appeared around his waist, changing his clothes into a black and white HAZMAT suit with a DP logo on it, his raven black hair snow white, and his baby blue eyes a glowing green.

Danny sprang into action. He created a spinning shield around himself that blasted all the guards off him. He then flew up into the air and then froze a few of the ghosts with his ice powers.

"Back up, we need back up!" one of the ghosts called out, but was quickly silenced when Danny hit him with an ice ray.

Danny fired a strong ecto-blast at a group of guards coming straight at him. It hit most of them but a few avoided the blast and tackled Danny to the ground.

He struggled underneath the ghosts but finally managed to throw them off.

Danny sprang up and blasted another guard away.

Then all the ghosts regrouped and circled around him. Danny's ghost sense went off again and he looked up just in time to see a swarm of Walkers guards flying right at him.

Danny put up another shield but the weight of all the guards dog piling on him became to much and he collapsed.

When the ghosts got up Danny had no time to react, one of the guards heaved him up and forced his hands behind his back. While another guard tied ghost proof rope around him, disabling his powers. Danny was then forced to his knees.

Once he was tied up Walker approached Danny and said. "Well looks like I finally have you ghost boy, and this time you are not getting away."

Danny started struggling and more guards grabbed onto him. Then one of the ghosts held a plant like thing up to him. Danny suddenly became very tired.

"You know I never did get my full revenge on you for setting all my prisoners free and helping Wulf escape," Walker said, looking down at Danny.

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked sleepily. "I thought your revenge was framing me, causing me to become public ghost enemy number one."

"That was only part of my revenge," Walker said, grabbing onto Danny's shirt collar. "This is the rest of it."

Walker drew back his fist and plunged it into Danny's gut. Then the blows were coming from everywhere. Walker and all of his guards mercilessly attacked him. All Danny could feel was pain; he couldn't do anything about it because he was so tired and couldn't think strait.

Finally the blows stopped, and Walker said to a semi conscious Danny. "You are never going to make it out of my jail alive punk, I can guaranty that."

With that Danny fell unconscious.

End Flash Back

"Oh man," Tucker said in shock. "How are you feeling now?"

"I'm still really sore but I've had worse," Danny said.

Just then a guard flew up to their cell and saw that Danny was awake. The guard quickly flew out of the room yelling "He's awake, he's awake!"

"Well that was weird," Sam said.

"Yeah it was," Danny said, getting up.

"I wonder," Danny said, putting his hands on the wall and pushing on it.

"Don't even bother punk," Walker said, flying up to the cell.

Danny spun around and glared at him, his eyes glowing green.

"Do you think I would be that ignorant, as to not make this cell ghost and human proof?" Walker asked smuggling.

"Look Walker, you have me so let them go," Danny said, moshing to his cell mates.

"I'm afraid I can't do that punk," Walker said grinning. "You see they were also caught with real world items, and you know, that agent the rules. "Plus I thought you might want some company seeing as though you are not getting out of here alive."

"Please Walker, they didn't do anything, just let them go!" Danny pleaded.

"Like I said punk, I can't do that," Walker said, moshing for some guards carrying trays of food. "I can't have my prisoners dying of starvation, now can I. So eat up, and don't worry, I didn't poison it."

The guards opened the door, just enough to slide the food in, then they all took off.

Danny looked at the food and said a little shocked. "Wow, Walker actually gave us real human food."

"What is he up to?" Danny thought.

Everyone (except Danny and Sam) ran to the food and started to devour it.

Once everyone else got their food, Danny and Sam grabbed theirs and sat down together.

The meal consisted of what looked like a McDonald's cheeseburger, an apple, some carrots, and a glass of water.

Sam and Danny traded part of their meal. Danny gave Sam his apple and his carrots, while Sam gave him her cheeseburger.

"I wonder why Walker is giving us real food," Danny said, looking suspiciously at his food.

"Maybe he just doesn't want us staving to death," Sam suggested.

"Maybe, but I have a bad feeling it's something more," Danny said nervously.

After Danny was done eating, he got up and started passing back and forth, trying to think of a plan to escape.

Dash's POV

Ugh, I wish Fenton would stop pacing. It's starting to annoy me. Then again everything about Fenton is staring to annoy me.

I just don't get how one moment he is this weak, scrawny, puny, defenseless teen that I can shove into lockers everyday. Then the next he's fighting ghosts with skills that would definitely send me on a one way trip to the hospital.

Ether Fenton has been holding back or I'm _a lot_ stronger then I thought. Even though I would like the second one to be true, I have a feeling that it is the first one.

I have never seen Fenton stand up to me or try to pick a fight. Sure he played some pranks before, but that all stopped for some reason after the C.A.T. Ever since then he won't do that.

When I come up to him to stuff him in his locker, most of the time he just gives me a bored look. He never tries to stop me or fight, back he just takes it.

Whats even more confusing is that even though he hates me, he saved my life when Skulker tried to shoot me. He could have just let it hit me, that could have been his payback. Why didn't he?

Then there's that whole thing of him braking out of ghost jail. I never though Fenton could ever do that.

I just don't get Fenton anymore, though maybe I never did.

Nobody's POV

Danny continued pacing for an hour, he finally decided that pacing wasn't helping.

"You think of anything Danny?" Sam asked.

Danny shook his head and sighed. "No, the plans that I thought of won't work."

"Well, keep trying," Sam said patting him on the back.

A few hours later Danny heard a door open and five guards came in carrying trays of food.

Danny looked at his watch and thought. "Hm, they serve dinner to us at six, I wonder if they serve dinner to everyone else at six too."

Their dinner was the same as their lunch, but no one complained.

After dinner, Danny laid down and tried to get some sleep, but before he could Walker came up to their cell.

"Walker, what do you want?" Danny growled.

"Did you enjoy your meal punk?" Walker asked.

"Why do you care?" Danny asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you last days alive were semi pleasant," Walker said.

"What do you mean by that?" Danny growled.

Walker didn't reply, he just opened the cell door and flew in, closing the door behind him. He then flew up to Danny, grabbed him by the neck, and slammed him up against the wall.

Walker reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue pill. He then forced Danny's moth open and shoved the pill down his throat. Walker dropped Danny and started towards the door.

Danny was on his hands and knees coughing up a storm.

"What-what was that?" Danny asked, after he stopped coughing.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," Walker said, closing the door behind him and flying off.


	10. Nighmare

***Breaths a sigh of relief* I finally got this up :D Thanks to all who reviewed!! **

**So I don't own Danny Phantom *Snaps fingers* Shoot :( Well enjoy! **

* * *

Once Walker left, Danny turned and found everyone looking at him worriedly. Danny tried to give them a reassuring smile, but everyone, even the A-list kids could tell that he was worried.

Maddie, being the over protective mother that she is, rushed over to Danny and started turning him this way and that. She felt his forehead and started asking him a ton of questions.

"Danny, are you ok, how do you feel, what was that pill?!?" Maddie asked frantically.

"Mom, calm down," Danny said, gently pulling away from her. "Ok, to answer your questions, in order. Yes I am fine, I feel ok right now, and I have no idea what that pill was."

For the rest of the day Maddie was constantly checking Danny, making sure that he was feeling alright.

The rest of the day went by slowly, nothing really eventful happened. There was pretty much nothing to do, so everyone just talked or starred at the wall.

All throughout the rest of the day, everyone kept stealing glances at Danny. The same question running through their minds, what was that pill.

By the end of the day Danny still felt fine, just a little tired. Danny didn't know whether to feel relieved or worried. Knowing Walker that pill wouldn't just do nothing.

Danny laid down by one of the corners of the cell and tried to get some sleep. Sleep did not come easy that night, his mind racing, but finally he drifted off to sleep.

**Danny's Dream**

Darkness, darkness is all I see. The darkness surrounds me, engulfs me, darkness is all I know.

I hear crying, someone is calling out my name. I spin around and walk slowly towards the sound.

The crying is becoming louder, I know I am close.

I hear someone laugh, but not a happy laugh, it is dark and evil.

I keep going, the only thing guiding me is the sound of the crying.

"Hello," I called. "Is any one there?"

The crying becomes more frantic, I start to run. I see a small light just ahead of me, I run faster.

Then I see my worst nightmare, Sam is curled up on the floor, sobbing. Her clothes are torn and she has cuts and bruises all over her. She is the one I heard crying.

I dropped down to my knees and put my arms around her. To my surprise she pulls away.

"Sam what happened, who did this to you?!?" I asked frantically.

Sam look's up at me fearfully. "Why Danny, why did you do it?" Sam sobbed.

"What-what are you talking about?" I ask.

"All those people Danny," Sam said, curling back into a ball.

I try to reach out and put a hand on her but she pushes my hand away.

"I don't understand Sam, what is going on?" I ask.

Just then I hear the evil laugh again. I look around wildly, searching, but seeing nothing but darkness.

"Why Danny, why?" Sam asked hoarsely.

I looked back down at her, my heart stopped, Sam was lying there motionless.

"No no no no NO!" I cried, scooping her up in my arms. "Sam no, wake up Sam, PLEASE!"

I leaned into her and sobbed, no she can't be dead, she just can't.

I feel her slipping away, I look up, only to see Sam slowly disappearing. I tighten my grip on her, hoping that I can hang onto her. It didn't work, she is gone.

I wrap my arms around myself and sobbed, my best friend, gone.

I hear that laugh again, I look up to see that I am somewhere different. I am in Amity Park, only it doesn't look like the Amity I know. All the buildings are in ruins, most just a pile of rubble. Ashes covered the streets and flew though the air. Crushed cars, tanks, and helicopters littered the streets. The "Amity Park a nice place to live" sign was knocked down. The word nice was crossed out with blood, it now said " Amity Park a _horrible_ place to live. Worst of all, was all the dead body's, thousands of them littered the street.

I put a hand over my mouth and gasped. What happened here?

I got up slowly and started walking around, but quickly regretted it when I saw the faces of the dead body's. They were the faces of my friends, my family, and some people that I knew from school.

I closed my eyes and turned away from that horrible sight. This can't be happening, this can't be happening, I kept repeating to my self.

I herd the evil laugh again. I opened my eyes and looked around, trying to find out who made that noise.

I herd it again, but this time it was coming from behind me. I whirled around, but was knocked down by a ecto-blast.

I slowly lifted my head and gasped.

"No, it can't be NO" I cried.

There standing before me was someone I never though I would see again, my worst enemy, my evil future self, Dan Phantom.

"No, you don't exists, I don't turn into you!" I cried, standing up and backing away.

"Of course you do, like I said it was only a matter of time," Dan said, walking towards me.

"My friends, my family, and Mr. Lancer never died, I never went to Vlad's!" I said frantically.

"Maybe not, but that doesn't mean you don't turn into me," Dan said.

"I promised my family I wouldn't!" I cried.

Dan just laughed, and Amity disappeared, we were in my house now. My mom, dad, and sister were on the couch watching TV, they look so peaceful.

Then suddenly I see my self walk up to them, only I'm not my self, Instead of my blue eyes, they are blood red. I go up to them and they smile at me, until they see my eyes. They start asking questions, but all I do is smile evilly. Then the other me turns into his ghost form. My family looked completely shocked, but all the other me dose is laugh, and approach my family, his hands glowing green. I try to turn away from the sight as I murder my family, but Dan grabs me and forces me to watch. I start sobbing again, this is to much to bare.

My horror grew, as all around me I see myself murdering thousands of people, I even looked like I was enjoying it! I cried harder when Sam ran up to me and said. "Danny, stop, please, this isn't like you."

"I'm done playing the hero Sam!" I said. "All that got me was hate, all I was trying to do was help and it ruined my life! What did I get for it, laughed at, ridiculed, and stuffed into lockers! I saved thousands of lives but did I get any appreciation NO!"

"Danny, you never did it for the glory, you did it because it was the right thing to do," Sam said, tears falling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Sam, but this is the way it has to be," I said, before (to my horror) killing her.

"NO!" I sobbed, watching as the other me flew off.

Dan turned me around and said in a calm voice. "That is your future Danny, it has and always will be, you can't deny it."

**End Dream**

Danny shot up screaming! Everyone bolted up, and Jack asked were the ghost was.

"Danny, are you alright," Maddie asked, jumping up and rushing over to Danny.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Danny said, trying to calm down. "Just a nightmare."

Maddie looked into her son's eyes and saw pure fear in them. She gently pulled him into a hug and asked. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head. "No I think I just need to go back to sleep."

"Are you sure?" Maddie asked.

Danny nodded, turning his eyes away from her. It was all a dream, I didn't kill everyone, thank goodness.

"I'm not going to turn evil, I'm not," Danny repeated in his head, but the words of Dark Dan came back to him. "That is your future Danny, it has and always will be, you can't deny it."

Maddie looked at Danny with concern, he looked so pail. She gently placed a hand on Danny forehead, then gasped.

"Danny, your burning up!" Maddie cried.


	11. The Plan

**Hey everyone! Thank you to all who reviewed and who ever took the time to read this! :D**

**So I don't own Danny Phantom Butch Hartman dose. Enjoy!!!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

"Danny, your burning up!"Maddie cried.

"What!" Sam exclaimed, jumping up and running over to Danny.

Sam put a hand on Danny's forehead and gasped. Maddie had been over exaggerating when she said Danny was burning up, but he was still warm. For a normal person he would only have had a small fever, but Danny's core temperature is only eight-five digress, versus the normal ninety-eight. Which meant that Danny had a high fever.

Just then Danny started coughing violently. His coughing fit lasted a whole five minutes. When Danny stopped, he was breathing hard, shaking like a leaf, and had become deathly pale.

"Danny, that pill must have been some kind of poison!" Sam exclaimed.

Danny looked at Sam nervously, and said, his voice shaking. "Well, Walker did say that I wasn't getting out of here _alive_."

Maddie threw her arms around Danny and started sobbing into him, saying over and over."My poor baby boy."

Danny said as reassuringly as he could, even though he was freaking out inside. "Mom, its alright, we will figure out a way out of this."

Maddie pulled away from Danny and looked into his eyes. She could tell that he was completely terrified, yet he was acting so calm. How is it that he can act like nothing was wrong.

Danny's eyes started to flutter and he said sleepily. "I think I'm going to lie back down."

"Alright sweetie, get some rest," Maddie said, kissing Danny on his forehead.

Danny laid down and was soon in a deep sleep.

**Sam's POV**

I leaned back up against the cell wall, looking at the sleeping form of my best friend.

I am so worried about him. He has a fever, he's coughing, and he is more pale than usual. If we don't get out of here, Danny could very well die, and he knows that. Yet he doesn't say a word about it.

Although that is typical of Danny, he never lets anyone know how he really feels. I've seen him get broken bones and really deep, long cuts, yet he never says a word. He just puts on a brave face and tell us that it only hurts a little, but he doesn't fool me. Like this one time he was facing up against a new really powerful ghost that almost got the best of him. Danny managed to get it into the thermos but not before it did some serious damage to him. When he landed he fell to his knees and started coughing up blood! He had so many broken bones, yet he still didn't complain.

One thing that worries me is that he hardly gets any sleep, he is out fighting ghosts all night. He maybe gets four hours of sleep a night, that is if he gets any at all. He also hardly eats. He is so skinny that I can see his ribs. I try to get him to eat more but he hardly has the time. Still he never complains.

I think that he just doesn't want us to worry, Danny can be very overprotective. When we first started helping him with ghosts, he would always try to get us to leave so we wouldn't get hurt. At least he finally realized that we would _never_ let him fight ghosts alone.

I have always been really impressed with Danny, he would gladly give up his life a thousand times then to see one stranger die. He risks his life everyday for people he doesn't even know.

When he was public ghost enemy number one and the whole town hated him, he still fought for their lives. Even though he is now a hero in the eyes of many of the citizens of Amity Park, there are still some that think he is evil, even when Danny saves them. Like just the other day, Danny had saved this lady from a ghost and what does she do? She tells him that he is no hero and to get out of Amity. Yet he still saves those people no matter what they say about him.

Another thing is that Danny's parents hate his ghost half. They talk about how much they hate Phantom, and how much they want to rip him apart molecule by molecule all the time around Danny. It must be hard on him having to listen to that. What's worse is that they shoot at his ghost half! Its a good thing that Jack can't hit the broad side of a barn.

Danny is the bravest person I know. Even through all the trials that he faces throughout his life, he still stays strong. He never gives up, even when the odds are against him. He never complains about his job, never says anything about the injuries he gets, and he would fight till the end no matter what. I am lucky to call Danny a friend.

Danny is more then just a great person, he is a true hero.

**Nobody's POV**

When Danny woke up a couple hours later, he was the last one up. Danny looked at his watch and saw that it was seven in the morning.

Breakfast came a half an hour later. Once the guards gave them their food Danny went up to cell door and asked the guard. "Hey, do you serve us lunch at the same time as the other prisoners?"

Being the not so smart guard that he was, he said. "Na, we give you guys your lunch a half an hour early, because we need all our guards at lunch so that we don't get another prison break. Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason," Danny said, grabbing a tray and walking back to his spot.

The guard shrugged, then walked off, thinking nothing more of the question.

The food was the same as last time, so Danny and Sam traded again. While everyone was eating Danny was just staring at his food. For some reason the smell of the food was making him nauseous. Danny sighed and pushed his tray away.

"Danny, are you alright?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm just not hungry," Danny said, coughing a little.

"Danny, you need to eat something," Sam said, pulling his tray back over.

"I will at lunch," Danny said, pushing the tray away again.

For the next few hours Danny just rested, but did his best to not fall asleep.

When lunch finally came around, Danny told everyone to eat fast. They all looked at him funny, but did what he said.

Danny manged to eat his lunch but it left him feeling a little nauseous .

When Danny finished his lunch he looked at his watch. Ten minuets to go.

He sat back and waited, those last ten minutes felt like the longest ten minutes of Danny's life. Then finally his watch struck twelve and he heard a door open.

It was time.


	12. Prison Break

**Hey everyone! Thanks to all who reviewed! Sorry it took so long for me to get this up. I've had a crazy week, I've hardly been home, and testing is coming up. Oh and my brother and sister are graduating from collage on Saturday!!! Well I'm going to stop talking and get right to the story! **

**I don't own Danny Phantom and I NEVER NEVER NEVER will! GOT IT! Ok well enjoy!**

**

* * *

**Danny jumped up, gathered all the trays, and set them near the door. He then went into the corner closest to the door, and hid in the shadows. Danny had positioned the trays so that the guard would be facing away from Danny when he picked them up.

The guard opened the cell door and slipped inside, closing and locking it behind him. When the guard went over to get the stuff, Danny snuck up behind him and tackled the guard to the ground. He used one of the trays to knock the ghost out. Danny then grabbed the keys and unlocked the cell door.

"Come on, we have to get out of here," Danny said, motioning for them to follow.

Everyone sprang up, and ran after Danny.

When Danny got to the first door (that was closed) he didn't stop, he just ran though it. Everyone skidded to a stop and looked in shock at the door.

Danny poked his head back though the door and said. "You can go though the door too. We are the ghosts in the Ghost Zone."

Sam and Tucker ran forward from the back of the group, and phased through the door. After a moment's hesitation, Maddie stepped forward and walked though the closed door, soon followed by everyone else.

At first, they would have to stop at every wall, because they weren't quite used to going though walls yet. Finally, however, they got the hang of it.

They kept running until they reached a pair of steel doors. Danny skidded to a stop and turned to face the group. They were all leaning over, panting hard.

"So, what's the plan, Danny?" Sam asked.

"All of you, go hide over there," Danny said, pointing to a large stack of boxes. "I'm going into the lunch hall to create a distraction so we can escape."

"Shouldn't we try to just sneak out?" Tucker asked dubiously.

Danny shook his head. "Walker has too many guards outside, we would be spotted right away."

Danny turned to Sam "Once you hear commotion coming from inside the lunch room, poke your head though the door and see if it is safe to go in."

"Alright," Sam said, slightly uneasily.

"Now, go hide, I 'll be right back," Danny said, walking to the door.

Danny poked his head though and then snuck in. Once he was inside he turned invisible, and walked over to one of the metal tables. There, sitting at the table, was just the ghost he wanted to see.

Danny crawled underneath the table and tugged on the pant leg of Skulker's prison clothes.

Skulker looked underneath the table and Danny became visible again. Skulker looked shocked and was about to say something, but Danny motioned for him to be quiet, then went invisible again.

"Hey Skulker, are you up for another prison break?" Danny whispered.

"Always ready, whelp." Skulker said with a grin.

"Alright, here's the plan..." Danny started.

* * *

Outside, everyone was waiting nervously for Danny to return. It had been almost five minutes, and they hadn't heard anything.

No one dared to speak for fear of being heard. They just huddled together and hoped that Danny would succeed.

A few more minutes past before they heard a crash, then shouts coming from inside the mess hall.

Sam quickly got up and ran to the door. She poked her head though, then motioned for everyone to follow.

Inside the lunch room it was complete chaos. Guards and prisoners were being tackled left and right, gray gloppy food was splatter everywhere, and some of the prisoners were just running around in circles mindlessly. They heard one of the prisoners say "Wow, dejavu."

"Where's Danny?" Jack asked worriedly.

Maddie scanned the room and finally spotted him. "He's over there," Maddie said, pointing.

Danny was currently in the process of tackling a guard. Once Danny had knocked the ghost out, he grabbed a device from the guard that looked like a green stick. Danny then aimed it at another guard and fired. The ghost was hit by a glowing green restraint, preventing him from moving.

Danny fired it a couple more times, before spotting the group. He quickly sprinted over and said quickly, "Follow me." The group didn't hesitate to oblige, and eagerly followed. He sprinted over to the steel doors and flung them open.

"Come on, let's go!" Danny called to all the prisoners.

The prisoners charged for the door. Danny had to pull his group off to the side, so that they wouldn't be trampled.

"Be right back." Danny said, remembering something very important. "I need to go get the backpack."

Before anyone could say anything Danny ran off, followed by everyone else.

Danny poked his head though several walls before he came across the right room. There, on a medal desk, was his purple backpack.

Danny scanned the room before he stepped inside. He walked carefully over to the desk and reached out his hand. Before he could grab the backpack, a white hand shot out from nowhere and grabbed his wrist.

Danny yelped in surprise, as he was grabbed by the collars of his shirt.

"You have crossed the line punk, setting all my prisoners free again," Walker said menacingly.

Outside Sam heard Danny yelp and without thinking, ran inside. The rest of them didn't know what to do, so they could only followed after her.

"Well, well, looks like the gangs all here," Walker said smugly, smiling evilly. Danny craned his neck around quickly, and scowled at the group.

"Get out of here guys!" Danny shouted firmly.

"No one's going anywhere," Walker said slowly, snapping his fingers.

Ten guards flew into the room a second later and surrounded them. Walker tossed Danny on the ground and backed up. He then commanded the guards to move in, causing everyone one else to move forward into a tight circle.

Danny jumped up and backed up towards the group huddled together. The guards were barley a yard away now, Danny knew he had to do something.

"Get down!" Danny yelled. The group dropped to the ground without question, just as Danny jumped into the air and did a spinning kick that hit all of the guard's heads.

He then lunged forward and tackled three of the guards. Quickly, he shot right back up, whirled around, and punched a guard coming at him in the stomach, knocking him down.

Two of the ghosts had everyone else backed into a corner, so Danny lunged forward, grabbed the two ghost's heads, and slammed them together.

Danny then grabbed one of the unconscious guard's restraining weapon and shot the remaining guards.

Walker stood by his desk, completely infuriated. He started marching forward, ready to strangle Danny. Before he could even reach him, Danny spun around and shot Walker with the stick like devise. Walker cried in pain for a moment as he was immediately restrained, and he fell to the ground with a 'thud'.

Danny sprinted over to the desk, grabbed his backpack, and told everyone to follow him.

Everyone all started running as fast as they could. They ran out of the jail, down the road, and back to the natural path though the Ghost Zone.

Back in Walker jail, Bullet, Walker's top henchman, flew in to tell Walker that Danny had escaped. When he saw Walker on the floor, he quickly undid the restraints and helped him up.

"Sir, do you want us to go after the ghost boy?" Bullet asked.

"Don't bother," Walker said, walking to a window.

"Once that pill finishes going though his system, we wont have to deal with that punk anymore," Walker said, as he watched Danny retreating form.


	13. Effects

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to say THANKS to all who reviewed! It means A LOT to me :D! Ok well I'm going to stop talking and let you get to the story. Hope you enjoy it!**

**I don't own Danny Phantom! Because really if I did would I be on here?  
**

* * *

The group kept running as fast as they could. Their chests heaving, their legs aching, and sweat pouring down their faces. None of them stopped however, as they all wanted to get as far away from Walker jail as possible.

As Danny ran, he kept telling himself to keep moving, that they needed to get farther away. Every few minutes, Danny would look back to see if Walker's guards were following. To Danny's surprise, he didn't see a single guard.

After ten minutes of running, no one could go any further. They all stopped and collapsed on the ground. Everyone was gasping for air and most of them could hardly move.

Out of all of them Danny was feeling the worst, his breathing was raspy, and he was starting to tremble.

A few more minutes past and everyone was regaining their breath and strength. Everyone that is, except for Danny. He fell to the ground, still breathing hard.

Suddenly, Danny sat up, bent over, put a hand over his mouth, and started coughing violently.

Maddie jumped up, completely forgetting how tired she was, and ran over to Danny. She knelt down and started rubbing his back soothingly. Maddie looked at Danny, then gasped. Blood was trickling out of his hand!

Maddie knew that she couldn't do anything till he stopped coughing. So she just continued rubbing Danny's back, all the time freaking out inside.

When Danny's coughing fit was over, he fell backwards, gasping for air. His lungs felt like they were on fire!

Sam saw the blood on Danny and rushed over. She put a hand on his forehead, but yanked it away quickly. Danny's fever had gone up considerably.

Everyone was staring at him again, his friends and family were all silently cursing Walker.

All Danny could feel was pain, his whole body felt like it was on fire. With his mind clouded in pain, all Danny could do was curl into a ball. He didn't cry, he didn't scream, he just lay there.

Everyone wished they could do something to help him, even Dash, but no one had a clue what to do.

When the pain finally died down to a tolerable ache, Danny sat up and groaned.

"How are you feeling Danny?" Maddie asked worriedly, before she could stop herself.

"I've been better," Danny chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

Maddie sat down and wrapped her arms around Danny, as she tried to fight the tears in her eyes.

Jack got up, walked over to Danny, and sat down next to him. He put a hand on Danny and looked at his ill son. Tears were starting to form in his eyes too and it took all of him not to shed those tears. His own son was dying, and there was nothing he could do about it.

A few minutes later Danny's eyes started to close, soon he was asleep in his mothers arms.

It was only then that Maddie and Jack let their tears fall.

* * *

Danny was asleep for several hours. The A-list kids managed to get some sleep, but everyone else just stared at Danny, worry written on their faces.

When Danny finally woke up he pulled away from his mother, who looked relieved he was awake, but worried at the same time, and started searching for his backpack. When he found it, he zipped it open, pulled out his water bottle, and drank the whole thing.

He then got up and looked around till he found what he was looking for, a water hole. Danny knelt down and filled his water bottle, then chugged it down. He repeated this five times, before he filled it up again, walked over to the edge of the path, and washed the dry blood of his hands. He then went back to the water, filled up his cup one last time, and went back to the group, with the A kids starting to wake up, and Lancer, Jack, Maddie, Tucker, and Sam waiting for him to say something.

Danny looked at his watch and said. "We need to get moving, if you want to fill up your water bottles do it now."

Everyone nodded and went over to the water hole.

After Maddie filled up her cup, she went over to Danny and asked. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah, a little," Danny replied.

Once everyone was done filling up their water bottles they all set off.

After only an hour of walking Danny was exhausted. His eyes were starting to droop, and he was having difficulty putting one foot in front of the other.

It finally became too much for him, Danny staggered and fell to the ground.

Sam and Maddie instantly rushed over and helped him up.

"You OK, Danny?" Sam asked gently.

Danny looked at her with hazy, and tired eyes. He managed to force a smile on his face and said to her. "I'm fine, I just tripped is all."

"Danny, why don't you climb up on my back and rest for the next hour?" Maddie said.

Danny was about to protest and say that he was fine, but Maddie stopped him and said. "Danny, you can hardly walk. I'm not suggesting you let me carry you. I am telling you."

Danny sighed and reluctantly nodded. He went over to his mother, climbed on her back, and they started off again. Danny lay his head on his mothers shoulder and let sleep take him.

They walked for another hour before they decided that it was time to take a break. Danny woke up just as Maddie was gently setting him down. He sleepily told his mom to wake him up in half an hour. She nodded and Danny went back to sleep.

Half an hour later they set off, with Danny walking again.

Fifteen minutes into walking, Danny all of the sudden started feeling worse. He looked at his hand to find that he was shacking a little. Danny didn't think anymore about it.

Then a couple minutes later Danny suddenly dropped to his knees and started shaking violently.

"Danny!" Sam and Maddie cried.


	14. Dora

**Hey everyone! So I would like to thank JuneLuxray for being my beta reader for my last few chapters! Also I would like to thank all who reviewed! Also this chapter is for JuneLuxray and ****Trinity-Fenton-Phantom who both wanted me to do Dora**.

**So I don't own Danny Phantom *goes and pouts in a corner* Anyway enjoy!  
**

Sam and Maddie rushed over to Danny. Danny was trembling so violently that he couldn't stay on his knees anymore and collapsed to the ground. Danny's eyes were shut tight, and they could all see the agony clearly written on his face.

Danny continued shaking for five minuets, before he finally, to the relief of everyone around him, stopped.

But now Danny lay there completely still.

Maddie dropped to her knees and gently turned Danny onto his back. She put two fingers on Danny's neck and felt for a pulse. Everyone held their breath as they waited to see if Danny was still with them. To their relief, Maddie felt a pulse and breathed a huge sigh of relief.

Danny laid on the ground, completely unmoving for several more minutes. Finally, his eyes slowly opened.

"Ugh, what happened?" Danny asked, sitting up and groaning.

"We're not sure," Maddie said. "You just collapsed and started shaking."

"Oh." Danny said quietly.

Danny sighed and got up, but once he was up his legs started wobbling and again they collapsed.

Danny gritted his teeth, and started to try again but his mom put a hand on him.

"Danny, if we need to get going, then hop on my back so you can save your energy," Maddie said, standing up.

Danny opened hid mouth like he was about to protest, but then he stopped and nodded reluctantly.

Sam helped Danny stand up and helped him onto his mom's back.

Danny laid his head on his mom's shoulder, closed his eyes, and sighed. He hated feeling so week and useless. He hated the fact that he couldn't even walk. Danny was also worried that if a ghost attacked that he wouldn't be able to stop it. He could hardly stand, let alone fight! He was suppose to be the hero, the one that stayed strong, no matter what. Not be the weakest one who couldn't do a thing. How was he suppose to protect the ones he loves, if he was relying on them just to get around?

Those thoughts raced though Danny's mind as he fell asleep.

* * *

As Danny slowly started regaining consciousness, he realized that he was no longer on his mothers back, but on the ground.

He slowly opened his eyes and sat up. Danny rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, then looked around.

Almost everyone was awake, just relaxing. Danny looked over at Tucker and chuckled. Tucker was asleep, hugging his PDA lovingly.

Maddie, who had been over talking to Jack and Mr. Lancer, saw Danny was awake and walked over to him.

"How are you feeling Danny?" Maddie asked, brushing his hair a bit affectionately.

"Actually, I'm feeling a little better," Danny said truthfully.

"That's good!" Sam said, walking up to them. "Maybe that pill is wearing off."

"I hope so." Danny said.

Danny started looking around, something about this part of the Ghost Zone seamed familiar. It dawned upon him when he saw a large floating island. The island had trees covering it and had a large castle in the middle.

"Hey, Sam, look, it's Dora's kingdom." Danny said, pointing.

"Oh yeah," Sam said. "I wonder how she is doing?"

"Hello, Sir Fenton." A female voice called out.

Everyone snapped their heads up and started screaming. The screaming in turn woke up Tucker who started screaming the loudest.

"Hey, it's alright she is a good ghost!" Danny shouted, over the screaming.

Everyone stopped and calmed down, they had learned by now to trust whatever Danny says.

"What are you and all these people doing out in the Ghost Zone?" Dora asked.

"We got sent here by Desiree." Danny said tiredly.

"Oh my, I wish I could help you get home, but my brother has taken control of my kingdom again." Dora said sadly. "He has taken my amulet away, and imprisoned all of my loyal subjects.

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that," Danny said sympathetically, then an idea popped into his head. "How about this, once we find a way out of here, I'll come back with Sam, Tucker, and some weapons. We will help you get back your kingdom."

"Oh, thank you Sir Fenton, thank you!" Dora exclaimed.

Danny smiled tiredly up at Dora and nodded.

"Are you alright Sr. Fenton?" Dora asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm just feeling under the weather is all," Danny said reassuringly.

"Walker gave Danny some kinda pill and we think that it was poison," Sam said.

"What did it look like?" Dora asked. "I know a little bit about poison."

"Well, it was a dark blue capsule-like pill," Sam said.

"Hm, what are his symptoms?" Dora asked.

"Well, Danny started coughing up blood, he is so tired that he can hardly stand, and he had started trembling violently a few hours ago." Sam said.

"I have never heard of a poison that does that," Dora said sadly. "I really wish I could help you."

"That's alright, thanks anyway," Danny said.

"Well, I must be off before my brother wonders where I am," Dora said. "Good bye, Sir Fenton!"

"Bye, Dora." Danny said, waving.

Maddie looked at Danny curiously, she wasn't surprised that Danny knew this ghost, nothing seemed to surprise her now. Though she was curious why Dora called him Sir Fenton.

"Why did that ghost call you Sir Fenton?" Maddie asked.

"When I first met her, her kingdom was in medieval times, because there, time stood still," Danny explained. "When Dora took over she brought that place out of the dark ages. Now they are progressing forward, but she still likes to call me Sir Fenton."

Danny looked at his watch and said. "Why don't we just rest here for the night, it's already ten."

Everyone nodded, and found a place to lay down.

Maddie and Jack decided to lay beside Danny, and soon they were all asleep.


	15. Youngblood

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to get this up, but um better late then never. Thank you to those who reviewed! **

**So I don't own Danny Phantom cause if I did, I sure as hell wouldn't cancel it! Well anyway enjoy!  
**

* * *

When Tucker's alarm went off at five a.m., Danny wearily opened his eyes. He could hardly keep his eyes open, as they felt like they were made of stone. Danny was tempted to turn off the alarm and to go back to sleep, but he knew that if they wanted to reach Frostbite, they needed to get up.

Danny sighed and sat up slowly. He looked over at Tucker, to find that he was still sleeping even with the alarm going off.

Danny shook his head, chuckled, then (not trusting his ability to walk) crawled over to Tuckers PDA to turn the alarm off. Once the alarm was off Danny crawled back to his mother, who had woken up.

Maddie put a hand to Danny's forehead and grimaced, his fever was still very high.

"How are you feeling today?" Maddie asked gently.

Danny made a so-so gesture with his hand. Maddie nodded, stood up, and went around waking everyone else up.

Once everyone was up, Danny slowly got to his feet. Even though he could stand with out falling and could even walk around, Maddie still suggested that he let her carry him, to save his energy. Danny had learned by now not to protest and to just let his mom carry him.

Once everyone was set, they headed off.

About a half an hour later Maddie felt Danny start to tremble, he had his fists clenched, and his eyes shut tight in pain. Maddie quickly and gently laid Danny down as his trembling became more violent.

Strangely though, just as sudden as the shaking started, it stopped. Danny opened his eyes and got up, as if nothing had happened.

Everyone was glad that his shaking only lasted a few seconds, but they were also curious as of why. His last episode had lasted for several minuets, was he getting better, or was this just the beginning?

Danny shuffled his feet a little, being embarrassed that everyone was staring at him again. Danny decided not to say anything, he just gestured that they should get moving again. Everyone nodded and started walking.

Danny was about to start walking when Maddie grabbed his hand and told him to get on her back. Danny sighed and reluctantly climbed on his mom's back.

The group walked for another hour, during that hour Danny had three more shaking episodes, each one being longer then the last.

Danny condition was getting worse and worse, but if he was feeling any discomfort he didn't show it. Though, everyone could still see that Danny was in pain. They could also see just how hard he was trying not to let them know.

When it was time to take a break, Maddie gently laid a sleeping Danny down in her lap. She gently stroked his blood matted hair, and rocked him back and forth.

Tears sprang to her eyes as she looked at Danny. Maddie desperately tried to hold them back, but to no avail. How could she not cry? This was her only son, she had raised him, and now he was dying. There was still so much that she didn't know about him, and she realized that she may never know if they didn't get to this Frostbite soon.

When it was time to start walking again, Maddie tried to put Danny on her back without waking him up. Danny however sleepily opened his eyes and got up. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and started to climb onto his mothers back again, when his ghost sense went off.

Danny looked around frantically till he heard a kids voice call out. "Ahoy there, matey!"

Danny growled and shouted up to the ghost. "What do you want, Youngblood?" This got Danny some curious looks.

"Danny, who are you talking to?" Jack asked.

Danny pointed up to Youngblood. "Don't you see the ghost up there?" Danny asked.

Everyone looked up to where Danny was pointing, but they didn't see anything.

"Danny, there is no ghost here." Maddie said gently, putting a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Yes there is!" Danny exclaimed. "He is right in front of you!"

"Danny, I think that pill is making you hallucinate," Maddie said worriedly.

"I think Fenton gone crazy," Dash smirked.

"I'm not crazy!" Danny exclaimed, then he remembered why they couldn't see Youngblood. "You can't see him, because only kids can see him!"

"We're your age Fenton, so why can't we see the "ghost"?" Dash asked smugly.

"I don't know, maybe you guys think you're adults," Danny said. "Ugh never mind, wheres the thermos?"

Danny looked around to see where the backpack was, Danny's face fell when he saw his mother had just taken it from Jack. Danny turned to his mom and said as calmly as he could. "Mom, please give me the thermos."

"Danny, there is no need for it." Maddie said coolly.

"Please mom, just hand me the thermos!" Danny begged.

"No, Danny there is no ghost." Maddie said firmly.

Danny looked at him mom pleadingly, then gasped as Youngblood came up behind Maddie and took out a pirate sword. Danny quickly pulled her aside just as Yong Blood swung the sword at her head. This got Danny more strange looks.

Danny turned to the teens of the group and said pleadingly to them. "I need you guys to do me a favor. Remember what it was like being a kid, do anything you need to do to get your self in a kid mindset."

The teens gave him an uncertain look.

"Please!" Danny begged.

They all sighed and figured it was worth a try. So they all closed there eyes and tried to think about being a kid.

Dash and Kwan ran around with their arms stretched out making plane noises. Star danced around like she was a ballerina, Paulina acted like she was a princess, and Tucker, Sam and Valerie played tag with each other.

Youngblood was having the best time watching them. He was doubled over laughing, so hard that he didn't notices when everyone stopped. All eyes turned up to where Youngblood was.

"Holy sweat socks, there really is a ghost!" Dash exclaimed. "Either that, or we've gone crazy, too."

All the teens were staring, opened mouthed at the still laughing Youngblood.

Danny turned to Maddie and asked, "OK, now can you please give me the thermos?"

Maddie quickly unzipped the backpack and took out the thermos. Danny quickly grabbed it and turned to Youngblood.

"Hey, Young-Butt!" Danny shouted up to him.

Youngblood stopped laughing and turned to Danny, only to be caught in a bright blue beam.

Danny smiled and turned back to his mom.

"Oh by the way, that was the ghost that was bugging me when you thought I was crazy a few months ago." Danny said, shaking the thermos.

Maddie and Jack stared at Danny for a few moments, before they both pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"We're so sorry we didn't believe you." Maddie said.

"It's alright," Danny said reassuringly. "I don't blame you for thinking I was crazy. Before I found out why he calls himself Youngblood, 'cause only kids can see him, I thought I was going crazy, too."

"Yeah, but you're our son, we should have trusted you more." Jack said guiltily.

"Thanks," Danny said. "Now that that is over we should get going."

Everyone nodded, Danny climbed back onto his mom's back, and they headed off.


	16. Captured by a frootloop

**Hey everyone! So sorry about the last few chapter being a bit slow. Hopefully this one will make it up to you. Thanks to all who reviewed! **

**So I don't own Danny Phantom! Got that me no own Danny! Now on with the story!  
**

* * *

Danny looked around at the people walking beside him. He was starting to feel guilty that he was getting to rest, while they were all walking for hours. Danny was surprised that no one, not even Dash, was giving him mean looks. Here he was being carried around, sleeping for most of the day, not doing anything, yet no one seemed to mind. Even though Danny knew that if he tried to walk he would just slow everyone down, the guilt was still eating away at him.

Danny sighed and put in head on his mom's shoulder. He tried and tried to keep himself awake, he figured it was the least he could do, but soon his fatigue caught up with him, and he fell into a deep sleep.

When Danny woke up he realized he was still on his mom's back. Danny took a look at his watch, and his eyes widened. He had been asleep for four hours!

Danny felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to find that it was Sam.

"Hey, did you guys take a break while I was asleep?" Danny asked, looking back at his watch.

"Yeah, we took a break about a hour ago." Sam said.

"Oh, um, sorry I slept for so long." Danny said, looking guilty.

"_Why is Danny guilty about sleeping?_" Sam wondered to herself. "_Though, he has never been the type of person to just sit back while others do work, especially in the past few months._"

"Danny, you need to get as much rest as you can." Sam said softly.

"Sam's right you know," Maddie said, giving a soft look at her son. "You need to save your energy."

"I know." Danny said sadly.

Maddie and Sam exchanged worried glances, both knowing that he would continue to feel guilty no mater what they said.

For the next hour no one talked, having nothing really to say. They were in complete silence, that is until Danny suddenly started chuckling.

"Hey Sam, Tucker, look," Danny chuckled, pointing up to a large purple football. "That's Vlad for you, subtle as a flying mallet."

"Dude, seriously, that covers up his portal?" Tucker asked, laughing.

"Yep, though if he is trying to hide it he is not doing a very good job," Danny said, noticing that there was a long metal ramp going from the path up to his portal.

"Hey, do you think we could get out of here though his portal?" Sam asked, also looking at the ramp.

"I'm not sure," Danny said thoughtfully. "We might be able to, but we might also run into Plasmius."

Sam winced and said, "Yeah, that would be bad..."

"Oh, guys, with all this stuff going on, I forgot to tell you something!" Danny said excitedly. "After months of persuasion, guess what Vlad finally got!"

"No way, dude!" Tucker exclaimed. "He did it, he finally got a cat!"

"Yep, and guess what Plasmius named it." Danny said smugly.

"Dude, if you say he named it after your mom, I will die right here!" Tucker said, still laughing.

Danny nodded, laughing too. Tucker and Sam were hunched over laughing so hard that they couldn't breath. Everyone else was wondering why it was so funny (besides the fact that someone named a cat after Danny's mom).

"Oh man, that IS so wrong." Sam choked out.

"Are you talking about the Wisconsin Ghost?" Maddie asked, looking back at Danny, a little weirded out that a ghost would name a cat after her.

Danny nodded and tried to control his laughter.

Once Danny, Tucker, and Sam got their laughing under control, Sam asked Danny again, "So, are we going to try to go though Vlad's portal?"

"Um...Well, it IS a way back to Earth, but if Vlad is there, then it may be hard to get past him." Danny said. "I don't know, maybe we..." Danny was cut off when the purple football moved aside and the portal behind it opened.

A dark figure came though the portal, reviling to be non other then Vlad Plasmius himself.

"Why, hello, Daniel." Vlad said, in his eerily calm, smooth voice.

"Plasmius," Danny growled climbing, off his mother's back. "What do you want!"

Plasmius just chuckled and said. "I want what I always want, Daniel."

Vlad then reached inside a small pocket in his outfit and pulled out a baseball sized, round metal ball. "Catch." Vlad said, tossing the ball to Danny.

The ball landed on the path, rolled over to Danny, and released a thick cloud of pink smoke. Everyone started coughing as the smoke filled their lungs.

When the pink smoke cleared Danny glared up at Vlad, and was about to ask what that was, when he suddenly felt tired. Danny looked around and saw that everyone else eyes were starting to droop.

Danny collapsed to his knees just as Vlad landed next to him.

"Sweet dreams, little badger." Vlad said cruelly, smirking at him just as Danny fell unconscious.


	17. Vlad's Karma

**Wow, I can't believe I got this up so fast. Thank you to all who reviewed! **

**So I don't own Danny Phantom, see I said it, please don't sue me! All I have is about three dollars!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**

* * *

**As Maddie slowly regained conciseness, she noticed that she was lying on a hard metal floor. She gradually opened her eyes and slowly sat up.

Maddie paled as she looked at her surroundings. She was in a dark room, the only source of light was a small lamp, illuminating a small section of the room. She was in a cage, Jack asleep next to her. The cage was large enough that both her and Jack could fit and even move around. It was also just tall enough that they could stand.

Maddie looked around and saw that Sam and Tucker were in a cage together, Mr. Lancer was in one, and the A-list kids were in the last one. Danny, however, was nowhere to be found.

Gradually, everyone else started regaining consciousness, and everyone had the same look of fear on their faces.

"Maddie, where's Danny?" Jack asked, looking around wildly.

Suddenly the temperature in the room dropped a few degrees, and the ghost that had captured them appeared.

"Good, looks that everyone is awake," Plasmius said with a grin.

"Where's my son?" Jack snapped angrily.

"My-my- impatient, are we?" Vlad said with his smirk, as he floated over to a long metal table.

Plasmius grabbed a medium sized leather bag, and started putting things from the table into it.

Once he had finished stuffing things into the bag, Plasmius turned to the glaring faces of his captives.

"Now, do you want to know where you son is?" Vlad asked Jack cruelly.

Jack nodded, and Vlad flipped a switch on the cold iron wall.

Bright light filled the room and it took a moment for everyone eyes to adjust to the light. Once they did, though, everyone gasped. For there, on the other side of the room, was Danny.

Danny was chained up against a wall with glowing green chains. His hands were chained up above his head but each arm going out diagonally. His feet were chained to the ground, and he was sitting on the ground. Danny was still unconscious, so his head hung limply.

"I think it is time to wake him up, don't you?" Plasmius said, walking towards Danny.

Vlad went up to Danny lifted his hand, and slapped Danny across the face hard. Danny's eyes immediately snapped open, and he looked around wildly. Danny's eyes fixed on Vlad, his eyes hardened, and he glared at Plasmius with such intensity that if looks could kill, Vlad would have been long dead.

Danny struggled against the chains, he even tried making his wrists (so as to not have the group notice) intangible, but to no avail, he was stuck.

Vlad watched Danny struggle with an amused grin on his face. "It's no use, little badger, you can't break those restraints." Vlad said, chuckling.

Danny reluctantly stopped struggling, as he knew that Vlad was right, he wasn't breaking those chains anytime soon.

Plasmius smirked, reached his hand into the leather bag, and brought out a prong-like device. Danny's eyes widened as Vlad charged the device. Vlad put the thing up to Danny's side. He screamed in pain as electrical currents flowed though his body.

Vlad bent down to Danny and whispered in his ear. "You know what that does, only I have modified it so that now your powers are gone for a full twenty-four hours."

Vlad then straitened up and said in a louder voice. "As you can see, Daniel, this room has no doors, and no windows, you are completely trapped."

Danny looked around and saw it was true, the only openings in this room were a couple air vents, that were too small for anyone to crawl though.

"What do you want from us, and how do you know my son?" Maddie asked.

"All excellent questions my dear, but it's not what I want from you or any of these other people," Vlad said, gesturing to the people in the cages. "It's what I want from Daniel."

"What do you want from him?" Jack yelled.

Vlad just laughed and turned to Danny. "I suppose I should ask you for the thing that I want little badger," Vlad said. "Join me Daniel, become my son, and together we can rule the world!"

Everyone in the cages gasped and turned there gazes to Danny, wondering what he was going to say.

Danny just snorted and said defiantly. "I don't care how many times you ask me that frootloop, I will _never_, not even if my life depended on it, join you."

"I will give you one last chance Daniel," Vlad said coolly, grabbing the collar of Danny's shirt and lifting him in the air. "Join me, or suffer the consequences."

"Never!" Danny hissed.

"Very well then," Vlad said, pulling back his fist and plunging it into Danny's stomach. Danny tried to hunch over to draw in oxygen, but Vlad shifted his hand to Danny's throat and pulled Danny's head up further, making it that much harder to suck in air.

Vlad pulled Danny a little ways from the wall, then slammed him back into it, Danny head making a sickening thud as it connected with the metal wall.

Vlad let go of Danny's throat and let him drop. Danny's head was spinning and he could feel sticky fluid running down the back of his head.

Plasmius took Danny's right arm and started twisting it, making Danny cry out in pain. Then everyone herd a sickening crack, followed by an agonized scream from Danny.

Everyone in the cages were completely horrified at what was happening to Danny. Maddie had her arms wrapped around Jack and was sobbing into his shoulder. Sam was sobbing as well, and Tucker was trying to comfort her. Even the A-list kids were wishing that Danny was not going though this. Even though he was a geek in their book, and they may not like him, no one should be put though that, they all agreed.

Vlad griped Danny's arm tighter and pressed it up against the wall, he held it there for several seconds. Finally Plasmius let go of Danny's arm, and reached for his leather bag.

Vlad pulled something out of the bag, and when Maddie caught sight of it she let out a ear pierce scream and threw herself at the bars of her cage. When the rest of the group caught sight of it, they all gasped and looked fearfully at it.

There in Plasmius hand was a sharp, gleaming, knife.

Plasmius stuck the knife under Danny's shirt and started moving the blade tortuously slow from Danny's right shoulder to his left side. Danny screamed in pain as the knife cut into his skin.

Then Plasmius duplicated himself into four Vlad's, each one smiling cruelly at Danny. The four Plasmius all attacked Danny mercilessly. Kicks, punches, and ecto-blasts came from all sides.

Maddie was yelling frantically for Vlad to stop, but he just ignored her.

Once Vlad finished beating the crap out of Danny, he reverted back to just one, and grabbed Danny by the throat.

"Now little badger, I will ask you again, join me, you and your mother can both live here with me." Vlad said calmly.

Danny wearily glared up at him, breathing hard, he said in a raspy voice. "I. Will. Never. Join. You."

Vlad just sighed and his hand lit up with pink energy. Danny screamed as the electricity went though his body. Vlad kept it up till Danny started falling unconscious.

"All you have to do is renounce your idiot father, and join me." Vlad said coolly.

"Still not going to happen frootloop," Danny growled.

Vlad dropped Danny to the ground and glared down at him with his blood red eyes. "I will be back soon, and when I get back I had better get the answer I want. If not then I have no use for you any longer." Vlad said menacingly.

Danny knew that Vlad was bluffing, that he just wanted to trick him and the people around him, but it still made Danny's heart race.

Vlad then pulled back his fist and punched Danny on the head, knocking him unconscious. Plasmius then turned and phased out of the room.

Everyone in the room was completely freaking out and every eye turned to the still form of Danny.

Everyone gasped in surprise though when Danny sat up and started scanning the room. His eyes locked on a large, red button on the left side of the room, close to him.

Danny quickly took off his shoe and used his good arm to chuck it at the button. It hit dead on and his restraints came off.

Danny got up as quickly as he could and slowly made his way over to the others. He found the key and let everyone out.

"Danny, I thought Plasmius knocked you unconscious!" Maddie said, a little confused, but happy that Danny wasn't out.

"I was just faking to be knocked out, so that Vlad wouldn't put more restraints on me." Danny said, pointing to the discarded leather bag. Maddie looked inside to find more glowing green metal chains.

"I hate to say this," Danny said. "We need to go back into the Ghost Zone if we are to escape."

Everyone nodded, not wanting to stay in Vlad's lab. Everyone turned and started heading towards the portal.

"Wait, stop!" Danny said quickly. "If we just go into the Ghost Zone Vlad will surely follow us and capture us again. I have a plan, and I need your help."

Everyone nodded, seeing that he was right.

Danny quickly grabbed two things from the room, the turned to the group waiting for instructions.

"OK, here's the plan..." Danny started.

* * *

Vlad triumphantly walked to the spot were he needed to phase into to get to his newly redone lab.

Skulker, one of Vlad's minions (or so Vlad called him) had let Vlad know that Daniel and a few other people were stuck in the Ghost Zone and were heading to Frostbite's land. He immediately began coming up with plans to use that to his advantage.

Vlad knew that in order to get to Frostbite's land that they would have to go past his portal. So Vlad told Skulker to build a room that Danny could not escape from. With the money Vlad had the room was finished in no time.

Vlad felt somewhat bad about torturing Danny, but he figured it was the only way. Vlad had tried to be nice and let Danny come on his own, but he was a stubborn boy. Vlad figured that either Danny would cave or his parents would tell him to surrender to me to keep him alive. That's why he told them that if Danny didn't say yes that he would be killed.

Vlad still wished, though, that Danny would choose him as a father on his own. For now, though, he would have to settle with forcing Danny to be his son.

"_Today, I will finally have Daniel at my side, whether he wants to or not_." Vlad thought with a grin.

* * *

When Vlad phased though the wall, he gasped. Everyone was out of their cages. Plasmius' eyes scanned the room looking for Danny. When he didn't see him, Vlad turned and glowered at the group. "Where is Daniel!" Vlad shouted.

No one said a word, they just stared up in fear at him.

Plasmius growled, floated over to Dash, and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Where is Daniel?" Vlad asked slowly, his eyes glowing a brighter red.

"I-I don't k-know." Dash stammered.

"Where is he!" Vlad shouted, raising his hand and making it glow with pink ecto energy.

"He-he went into the ghost portal!" Dash said covering his head with his hands.

Vlad grinned and dropped Dash. Everyone was now giving Dash dirty looks.

Vlad started walking towards the portal, he was almost there when suddenly Danny shot out from behind some discarded boxes and ran directly at Vlad. Before Plasmius could do anything Danny strapped a metal belt around Vlad waist, and locked it with a key. Vlad yelped in pain as the Specter Deflector zapped him.

"_How did Daniel get out of those restraints?_" Vlad thought. He looked over to where Danny's chains were, and his gaze drifted over to a large red button. Vlad mentally cursed Skulker and vowed never to let him design anything of his again.

Vlad was torn from his thoughts when Danny held the redesigned Plasmius Maximus to his side. Plasmius yelled in pain as the device did it job. Two black rings appeared around his waist, changing Vlad Plasmius into none other then. "Vlad Masters!" Everyone (besides Sam, Tucker, and Danny) cried.

"Oh, butter biscuits!" Vlad shouted.

Before Vlad could say anything else, Danny used the back end of the Plasmius Maximus to knock Vlad out cold.

"I can't believe he fell for that." Danny said, chuckling.

"Now, we need to get going!" Danny said, turning towards the ghost portal.

Everyone made a quick dash for the portal, soon they were all running down the ramp, and back into the ghost zone.


	18. Injuries and Discoveries

**Hey everyone! So sorry it took so long to get this up. I was at a resort for the past couple of days, and had no time to write. Thanks to JuneLuxray for the chapter title! Thanks to all who reviewed! **

**How many times do I have to put this! *Sigh* I don't own Danny Phantom! OK now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Jack's POV**

"_Keep running, keep running..."_ I told myself, as we continued to run. We had been running for several minutes now, and everyone felt the need to get as far away from that monster as possible.

I looked over at Danny, who was struggling to keep up. He was clutching his right arm to his chest and breathing hard. Danny suddenly stumbled and fell to the ground. He yelped in pain as he landed on his broken arm.

Danny tried to scramble to his feet, but before he could I picked him up and carried him bridle style. I kept running, no one wanted to stop, even though we were all exhausted.

I looked down at Danny to see him cradling his arm and biting his lip, trying to hold back tears of pain. I can't imagine how much pain he is in right now, the pill alone was casing him great pain, and now...

Once we get out of the Ghost Zone, I'm going to go find Vlad and give him a peace of my mind. No one tortures Jack Fenton's son!

I can't believe my best friend, or should I say ex-best friend, is a ghost. The thing is, I'm not mad about him being a ghost, for if he had told me, I would've still wanted to be his friend. My hatred for ghosts isn't strong enough that I would hate or try to destroy my best friend.

No, I'm pissed about him torturing my only son, and trying to make Danny become his son.

I just don't understand it. Vlad and I use to be great friends in collage, we were roommates, lab partners, we did everything together. I wonder what happened?

After the accident that gave him ecto-acne, he stopped talking to me. I thought it was because he was busy running all his companies.

After the reunion I thought things were better between him and I. It seems I don't know Vlad anymore.

Though, it also seems that I don't know my son anymore. Ever since the accident with the ghost portal, he became very distant.

A few mouths ago, Danny and I went on a Father-Son bonding trip. We seemed to be closer for a few weeks. Then something changed and he became even more distant. Am I doing something wrong? I know I get caught up in my work, but I always try to make time for my family. I swear though, once this is all over I'm going to spend less time focusing on ghosts, and more time focusing on my family.

I can't believe that Danny, my fourteen year old son, is able to fight ghosts. I always knew Danny had it in him, as fighting ghosts is in his blood. I'm very proud of him, fighting ghosts just like his old man!

Yet, I am also very worried about him. Fighting ghosts is a very dangerous job to do.

I can't believe how good at he is at it. He's better then I am! Danny even rivals Maddie's skills, which took her years to master. Neither one of us has been teaching Danny, so how did he get so good?

The only possible way for him to get that good is for him to have to battle ghosts everyday. I wonder if that is why he's been coming home late, all beat up. Is my son really fighting ghosts on a daily basis? If he is, why would he not tell us? Is he scared that we would not let him continue, or is it something else?

The two people that I thought I knew the most about, have turned out to be the people that I know the least about.

**Nobody's POV**

Everyone kept running for a good ten minutes. All that walking and running around the Ghost Zone was really paying off.

Finally though everyone got too tired and collapsed onto the ground. Jack, of course, setting Danny down gently first, before he too fell to the ground with a thud.

Maddie lied there, trying to catch her breath and trying to clear her head, for a few minutes. Then, despite being extremely tired, she got up and walked over to Danny.

Maddie looked at Danny sadly, now that they were in better light she could see just how much damage Vlad had done to him. Danny's whole body was black and blue, and he had cuts going all across his body. His already blood matted hair was again soaked in blood. His clothes were torn in many places, and had blood all over them.

Maddie knelt down and gently put a hand on Danny's bruised cheek. "Sam, where is the first aid kit?" Maddie asked, not taking her eyes off Danny.

"It's in the backpack, I'll get it." Sam said, getting up.

Once Sam got the first aid kit she brought it over to Maddie and handed it to her. Maddie searched though the first aid kit trying to find something to help with Danny's broken arm.

"Danny let me see your arm," Maddie said, putting down the first aid kit.

Danny slowly stuck out his arm, and Maddie started to examine it. Maddie gently moved her hand across his arm trying to see how bad the break was. Danny hissed in pain as her fingers hit a tender spot on his arm.

"Sorry," Maddie said. "How about you answer a few questions about Vlad to distract you." Danny nodded nervously and Maddie went back to checking his arm.

"When did Vlad become a ghost?" Jack asked, walking over to sit by Danny. Everyone else scooted forward, wanting to know more about Vlad too.

Danny though for a moment, trying to figure out a way to tell them without blowing his secret.

"Well, do you remember when Vlad got into that accident with your old ghost portal and it gave him ecto-acne?" Danny asked Jack.

Jack nodded and Danny continued. "Well, it turns out that he got more then ecto-acne, as he also got ghost powers. Vlad blames you for that accident, and that is one reason that he's mad you."

"That makes seance," Maddie said. "So how did you know that Vlad had ghost powers?"

"When we were at the collage reunion he asked me to go down to his lab to fetch a "present" for Dad," Danny explained. "So I went down into his lab, and he trapped me in a black box. There he revealed himself to be half ghost. He tried to convince me to join him, but I said no, of course. He then left me there and used his powers to overshadow Dad. I only got out because the Dairy King's ghost helped me escape."

Jack looked completely furious and everyone else just looked shocked.

"Why does he want you to be his son?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"I don't know," Danny said, not wanting to tell them the reason. "All I know is that he wants to kill Dad, marry Mom, and have me as his son."

"What about Jazz?" Maddie asked.

"I'm not sure," Danny said. "He never really talks about her much."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Maddie asked gently.

"For various reasons." Danny said nervously.

They all looked at Danny curiously but said nothing.

"Well there's not much I can do for your arm sweetie," Maddie said sadly. "There is nothing to make a sling out of."

"That's alright," Danny said reassuringly. "It'll heal by tomorrow."

Everyone gasped, but then remembered that Danny heals fast.

Maddie let go of Danny's arm and noticed that Danny was still bleeding on his chest where Vlad had cut him.

"Danny, I need to clean and wrap up that cut on your chest, so please take off your shirt." Maddie said gently.

"Um, that's OK, it should heal on its own." Danny said quickly.

"Young man, you are take off your shirt right now," Maddie said forcefully. "I don't want you to get an infection."

Danny shook his head in protest, but Maddie decided to take things into her own hands. She grabbed Danny's shirt and quickly pulled it off.

Maddie gasped and dropped his shirt in shock. Everyone gathered around Danny and gasped too at sight of him.


	19. Visit from a clone

**Hey everyone! Wow I can't believe it 25 reviews! You guys are awesome! Thank you so much to all who reviewed!**

**I don't own Danny Phantom, Blah Blah Blah, now on with it!  
**

* * *

Nobody knew what to say or do as they just stared, opened-mouthed at Danny. There were many things about how Danny looked that no one expected.

For one, he was ripped. No one, especially Dash, would have ever guessed that puny Danny Fenton could ever have muscles.

Second, because Danny wore such baggy clothes no one knew how skinny he was. You could see his ribs clearly though his skin.

The thing that caught their eyes most of all, though, was the extensive amount of scars he had on his back and torso. Some looked new and some looked like it had been there for mouths.

Despite herself, Maddie burst into tears and through her arms around Danny. Danny winced in pain a little but didn't pull away.

"Oh, my baby boy, my poor baby boy!" Maddie sobbed.

"Mom, I'm fine, please don't cry." Danny said soothingly.

"H-how could I-I have not known about t-this?" Maddie sobbed.

Danny just sighed and hugged his mom back.

"How d-did this h-happen?" Maddie asked.

Danny pulled away from her and looked away sadly. "I'm sorry, I can't tell you that," Danny said regretfully.

"Danny, whatever is going on is clearly hurting you," Maddie said, gently grabbing Danny's chin and turning his head towards her. "You need to tell me what's going on so your father and I can help."

Danny sighed and pushed her hand away. "In time, I might tell you, but not right now."

"_Though, how much time do I have left?"_ Danny thought morosely.

Maddie looked at Danny in shock, and thought to herself, "_Why won't Danny tell me, does he not trust me or something?"_

In truth, Danny _really_ wanted to tell his mom what was wrong. Part of him was thinking that, if he told them, that things might get better, that they would accept him. Yet, another part of him told him to keep it a secret. What if they didn't accept him, what if they kicked him out of group, and left him die (or more so?) With him being in this weakened state, there was no way he could make it to Frostbite's by himself.

Danny turned his head away again, and fought back the tears in his eyes.

"Alright, we will talk about this later young man, but for now, let me bandage up that cut." Maddie said, grabbing out role of bandages.

Danny nodded and let his mom wrap up his gash.

Once Maddie was done, Danny slipped back on his torn up shirt, much to the disappointment of Paulina and Star. Then he laid down and tried to get some rest.

Everyone gave Danny one last look of confusion, before following suit.

An hour later Danny opened his tired eyes and slowly sat up, wincing in pain. His whole body ached, and every move he made sent searing pain all throughout his body.

By now everyone was awake, they were just resting. Danny sighed and scanned the area around him, looking for another water hole. Once he spotted one he slowly tried to get up, but failed miserably. He just couldn't find the strength to do anything at that point.

Suddenly his ghost sense went off. Danny tensed and looked around slowly, preparing for the worst.

He spotted something black and white flying towards them. Danny frowned and squinted his eyes to try to see what it was. He frown turned into a smile as he realized who it was.

"Danny!" The ghost called, speeding up. The ghost then slammed into Danny, throwing its arms around him, hugging him tight.

"Danielle!" Danny laughed. "Its good to see you."

"What are you and these people doing here?" Dani asked, still hugging Danny.

"Desiree sent us here," Danny said.

"Oh," Dani said, pulling away. Once she pulled away though she gasped at the sight of Danny.

"Danny, what happened to you?" Dani asked.

"Long story," Danny sighed. "Why don't we go over there and talk."

Dani nodded, and Danny was about to try to get up, when his mom put a hand on his shoulder.

"Danny, who is this?" Maddie asked. "She kind of looks like Phantom."

"Oh, um sorry," Danny said, he had competently forgotten to introduce her. "This is Dani, her name is spelled with a I."

"She is Phantom's cousin," Valerie said, walking up to Dani.

"Hey Val!" Dani said, smiling.

"Hey Dani," Valarie grinned. "How have you been doing since you got stabilized?"

"A lot better, thanks to you and my cousin." Dani said.

"By the way Danny, how do you know Dani?" Valarie asked Danny, raising an eyebrow.

Danny and Dani shared a nervous glance and said together. "We just do."

Valarie looked at them strangely and thought to herself, "_Danny treats Dani just like Phantom treats Dani, like a sister. Why do Danny and Phantom act the same around this girl?"_

Danny tried to get up again but just didn't have the strength. "Hey Dani could I get some help over here?" Danny asked, a little embarrassed.

"No problem, cuz." Dani said, then she realized what she had said. "I mean Danny."

Everyone looked at her curiously, especially Valarie.

Dani gripped Danny's shoulders and lifted him in the air with ease. She then flew over to a spot were they could talk with out being heard, followed by Sam, and Tucker.

Once they were out of ear shot Danny told Dani all that had happened. Once he was done relating his tail Dani said. "Oh man, I am so sorry! At least Vlad was exposed."

"Yep, and my parents are furious with him," Danny said, with a smirk.

"Good, maybe that will teach him," Dani said happily.

"Well it _is_ Vlad we're talking about, so I bet it won't." Danny said with an eyeroll.

"True." Dani, Tucker, and Sam said in unison.

"Hey Dani, I was thinking," Sam started. "Since Danny is kinda out of commission, why don't you stick around? We could _really_ use your help."

Dani's face lit up, then it fell as she thought of something. "I wish I could," Dani said sadly. "The thing is, I've been having trouble staying in my ghost form. If I accidentally turn human, it might lead to your secret getting exposed, especially now that everyone knows about Vlad being half ghost. With my human half looking like you, they're bound to put two and two together."

Danny nodded a little, disappointed. "Yeah, everyone, especially my parents, are already suspicious enough."

"I would love to stay and help, but I just don't want to risk it," Dani said, sadly.

"We understand." Danny said reassuringly.

"So, where are you headed now?" Tucker asked.

"Well, I was on the way to your place to see if you could help me, but now I don't know where I should go." Dani said.

"Hey, do you think you could still go to my house?" Danny asked. "Jazz is there, and I bet she is worried sick. Can you just let her know where we are, but don't tell her about me being sick. Then you can just stay there till we hopefully get back."

"Sure, I can do that," Dani said happily. "Well then, I had better get going. Bye Tucker, bye Sam!"

"Bye Dani!" Sam and Tucker said together.

"Bye Danny, take care, and please get to Frostbite soon." Dani said, throwing her arms around Danny.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Danny said softly.

Dani looked at him worriedly, but nodded. Dani then flew up in the air and waved goodbye at everyone. Valarie, Jack, and Maddie all waved good bye too.

Everyone then decided to walk over to where Danny was so he wouldn't have to get up.

"At least Jazz will know that we're okay." Danny said happily.

"Wait, does Jazz know Dani too?" Maddie asked, a bit shocked.

"Well, Jazz has never met her, but I have told her about Dani." Danny said.

"Oh, okay..." Maddie said, still a bit shocked.

"We should probably get going," Danny said looking at his watch. "There is a water hole over there if you want to fill up your water bottles."

Everyone nodded and grabbed their water bottles from the backpack. Maddie grabbed hers and Danny's, then went to go fill them up.

Once everyone was set, Maddie helped Danny onto her back and they set off.

* * *

**I couldn't believe how many people wanted me to do Dani. I was debating on if I should do her or not, but then I got a lot of requests to do her so there you go. This chapter was for ****Trinity Fenton-Phantom, Bryandachosen1, Daydreamer727, Ultimate mayhem, If you suggested Dani to me too and I forgot to put your name on this list, then I'm so SORRY! Anyway I hope you liked that chapter! **


	20. Under control

**Yay I got this up! Thank you to all who reviewed! I don't really have much to say except goodnight I'm going to bed XD**

***Sigh* I hate doing these. I don't own Danny Phantom! Right now on with it!  
**

As the hours past, Danny seemed to be getting a little better. He was able to stay awake longer and get up and walk a bit. His fever was still very high though, and he was still as pale as ever.

Everyone knew, however, that Danny was on-edge. He was very tense, and at every little noise Danny would jump a little and snap his head towards the sound. Anytime someone tried talking to him he would snap at them. Each time he snapped at someone though he would intently regret it and he would frantically apologize. The fact that he was snapping at people was frustrating Danny, and making him feel extremely guilty.

At about eleven o'clock pm everyone decided it was time to turn in. Before they went to sleep though, they decided to eat something from their dwindling food supply. When Vlad had knocked them out, they had been unconscious all throughout last night. After they had escaped they forgot to eat.

Danny grabbed the backpack from Sam and shifted though it. He decided on a banana that was turning a little brown.

He peeled the banana and cut it into eleven equal peaces. He then handed them out, one for each person.

"Hey, Fenton's piece is bigger then mine!" Dash complained. In truth, Dash knew that it wasn't- he just wanted to annoy Danny. With Danny having trouble controlling his temper, Dash complaining about something that wasn't true didn't sit well with Danny.

"They're the exact same size Dash, so shut up and eat you food!" Danny snapped. Instantly a look of regret appeared on Danny's face. Danny was about to apologize when Dash interrupted him.

"Who are you to tell me what to do Dan!" Dash snapped back.

Danny shot up, walked over to Dash, and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"What did you just call me!" Danny asked angrily.

Tucker and Sam shared nervous glances, and said in unison. "You shouldn't have said that Dash."

"I called you Dan," Dash smirked. "Do you have a problem with that Dan?"

Danny grip tightened on the jocks shirt and he yelled angrily at Dash. "Look, I don't care if you call me Fenton, Fenturd, Fentoad, or any of you other stupid nicknames. Just don't call me Dan!"

Danny let go of Dashes shirt and walked back over to his spot, shaking in anger.

Maddie looked at Danny curiously, she knew that Danny didn't want to be called Dan, for a few mouth ago Jack had called Danny, Dan. When Jack said that Danny flinched and asked for them not to call him that. They asked him why but he just said that he didn't like that name.

Maddie got up and went over to sit by Sam, she wanted to ask her some questions.

"Sam, why does Danny not want to be called Dan so badly?" Maddie asked. "Does it have to do with a person named Dan or something?"

"Ms. Fenton, that is for Danny to tell you, not me." Sam said firmly.

Maddie sighed, nodded, and went back over to sit by Danny. When she got back she noticed Danny suddenly shiver and then look around wildly.

Maddie was about to ask what was wrong, when she heard a voice behind her.

"Why, hello children." The voice said.

"Freakshow!" Danny, Tucker, and Sam shouted in unison.

Maddie turned around to see Freakshow and Lydia.

"What are you doing here?" Danny growled, getting up.

"Oh, nothing, really," Freakshow said insistently. "I just heard that you and your friends were out here in the Ghost Zone and I thought I would try out my new toy."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

Freakshow removed his hands from behind his back and in his hands was a silver staff, with a red crystal ball on top.

Danny tried to look away but his eyes were drawn to it.

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker shouted together.

"You like it?" Freak Show asked smugly. "It turns out that there are only three of these crystal balls in existence. The first one was destroyed a long time ago, the second one was destroyed by you three, and lastly we have this one that I...um...found."

"You mean stole," Sam said, crossing her arms. "Or should I say had Lydia steal."

"I will NOT be upstaged by a GHOST!" Freak Show shouted angrily, his eye twitching.

"Well, no matter," Freak Show said, calming down. "Come my minion, it is time to go."

Suddenly Danny stepped forward and started walking towards Freakshow. Sam quickly reached out and grabbed Danny's arm.

Danny looked back at her, it was just as Sam feared. Danny's eyes had turned a blood red. When everyone else caught the sight of his eyes they all gasped and their jaws were on the ground.

Danny pried free of Sam's fingers on his arm and started walking towards Freakshow again.

"On second thought, why don't we have a little fun before we go," Freakshow said, smiling wickedly. "Minion, is there someone here that you don't like, that likes to mess with you?"

Danny's eyes shifted over to Dash. "Alright then, go and show him your true colors, by that I mean all black." Freak Show said, holding up the crystal ball.

Danny turned around to face Dash, and smiled evilly at him. Dash started backing up, but Danny was quicker. He reached out and grabbed the jock by his shirt again. He then pulled back a fist and slammed it into Dashes right eye. The force of the punch sending Dash backwards as Danny let go of his shirt.

Sam quickly ran in front of Danny and put a hand on him. "Come on Danny, this isn't you!" Sam said, pleadingly. "You fought his control once, you can fight it again."

"What if this is what I want, Sam?" Danny asked menacingly.

"I know you, Danny," Sam said firmly. "You would never want this. Fight him Danny, please fight his control over you."

"Silence, girl!" Freakshow commanded. "Come on drone, its time to leave."

Danny started walking towards him, but Sam grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Come on Danny, I know you are in there!" Sam said pleadingly. "Please snap out of it!"

Danny's eyes flickered from red to blue, then back to red. "That's it, Danny, just fight it!" Sam cheered.

* * *

Tucker turned to everyone else and whispered to them. "We need to get that staff away from Freakshow, its the only way to fully break that spell on Danny."

Maddie, Jack, and Valerie nodded and Tucker turned to the A-list kids. Who in turn nodded as well, that is except for Dash.

"Why should I help Fenton?" Dash asked angrily. "He punched me in the eye!"

"He was under control!" Tucker replied harshly. "Besides if he takes Danny, we might not make it out of the Ghost Zone. We also need your muscles to help take down Freakshow!"

Dash grumbled, but nodded.

"Right, here's what we do..."

* * *

"Come on Danny, fight it!" Sam shouted again.

"Come on minion, come with me," Freakshow beckoned, making noises like he was calling a dog. Danny was griping his head as he listened to the two telling him to do two different things.

Suddenly, Danny dropped to his knees, still clutching his head. Danny's eyes were switching from red, to blue, to green, and back.

Sam kept cheering Danny on, while Freakshow told Danny to get up and follow him.

* * *

"Is everyone ready?" Tucker asked the group.

Everyone nodded, Maddie, Jack, and Valerie all though to themselves. "_No more sitting back and letting Danny fight alone! Its time to step up!"_

Everyone looked at each other, nodded, then sprang into action. Maddie, Jack, and Valerie went after Lydia. Maddie did a flying kick that hit Lydia right in the gut.

Lydia quickly recovered, and sent her tattoos after them. Maddie, Jack, and Valerie tried there best to fight of the little ghosts.

* * *

While they were doing that Tucker, Dash, Paulina, Star, and Kwan all snuck up behind Freak Show. Then when Tucker gave the signal, they pounced on Freakshow, knocking him down. Tucker got up quickly and tried to get the staff out of Freak Shows hands, but Freakshow held on tight.

* * *

Once Maddie had a free moment, where she was not being swarmed by the tattoos. She opened up the Fenton Thermos and advanced towards Lydia. She then activated the thermos and sucked Lydia in, she then turned and sucked the tattoos in.

* * *

Tucker pulled and pulled, trying to get the staff. Tucker then had an idea and stomped on Freakshow's stomach. In turn, Freakshow lost his grip on the staff.

Tucker then took the staff and swung it hard at the ground. When it came into contact with the ground, it shattered into thousands of little pieces.

"No, NO!" Freak Show cried.

Danny's eyes flickered back to blue and he collapsed onto the ground. Danny lay there for a moment before he slowly opened his eyes and weakly sat up.

Danny's eyes locked on Freakshow, he got up, and walked over to him.

Danny looked at him mom and asked. "Where is Lydia?"

"She is in the thermos, why?" Maddie asked.

Danny didn't respond he just turned his attention back to Freakshow. "I'm going to let Lydia go, you and her are going to get out of here, because I _really_ don't want to drag you along." Danny said calmly.

Freakshow nodded nervously and Danny gently took the thermos away from his mother. He then let Lydia go and said angrily to Freak Show. "Now get out of here!"

"Fine, but we will meet again child!" Freakshow called, as Lydia carried him away.

Danny sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Danny, are you alright?" Sam asked, worried..

"I'm fine...Just a little dizzy." Danny replied.

"Do you remember anything that happened?" Sam asked, hoping he wouldn't remember.

"Kinda, it's all a blur," Danny said.

Danny's eyes shifted over everyone, making sure they were alright, when his eyes locked on Dash and his black eye. Danny suddenly remembered what he did. He gasped and started backing away, only to trip and fall.

"Danny?" Sam asked worriedly.

"No, NO, get away from me!" Danny cried, scooting away.

"Danny, its OK." Sam said gently, walking towards him.

Danny just scooted away farther and cried. "I-I hurt someone, stay away from me! I don't want to hurt you too!"

Danny was suddenly over whelmed with emotions. He just couldn't take it any more, and he let the dam burst. He buried his head in his hands and let his tears fall. For the first time in months, Danny cried.

Sam rushed over to Danny and gently wrapped her arms around him. Danny flinched away but stayed put.

"Danny, you know that it wasn't your fault," Sam said calmly. "You were being controlled."

Danny just shook his head and sobbed.

"Danny, no matter what, you will never turn into Dan, never." Sam whispered into Danny's ear.

Maddie and Jack walked over and put a hand on Danny's shoulder, followed by Valerie and Mr. Lancer. The A-list kids, though, stayed where they were.

"Danny, none of us blame you for this," Maddie said gently. "You have nothing to feel guilty about."

Danny shook his head again, and everyone knew that the only thing that would get Danny to stop feeling guilty was if Dash forgave him.

Danny looked up to Dash, silently pleading for Dash to forgive him. To everyone's surprise Dash spoke up.

"I forgive you, Fenton."


	21. Where Help is, But In Time?

**Hey everyone! Wow! I have over three-hundred reviews! Thank you to all who reviewed! You guys rock!**** JuneLuxray came up with the title for this chapter! Thank you JuneLuxray!**

**Alright, now while I go sob in the corner because I DON'T own Danny Phantom please enjoy this chapter! *Goes in corner and sobs***

**Dash's POV**

"I forgive you, Fenton." I said sincerely. Wait a minute, hold on, did I just say that? Did I really just forgive Fenton, just like that? I never do that, or if I do forgive Fenton, I usually tie him to a flagpole by his underwear first, then forgive him.

What came over me?

I guess maybe it was the fact that it wasn't his fault, for he was being controlled after all. Though maybe it was also that fact that he saved my life several times since we've been stuck here. Maybe it was that he was so distressed by that fact that he gave me a black eye that I couldn't help but forgive him.

For some reason, Fenton seems to be deathly afraid of hurting someone. My question is _why_? I have never seen or heard of Fenton injuring another person. Did he do something in his past to make him fear harming someone?

I have so many questions running though my head.

You know, I never thought I would say this but, Fenton is by far one of the bravest person I know. When he was facing all those ghosts, I never saw an ounce of fear on his face.

When we were captured by Vlad, Fenton really surprised me by not giving into Plasmius' demands. Even when Vlad was putting him though all that torture he didn't surrender. I'm sure that if it were any one of us, we would have given up, just to stop the pain. Fenton is truly brave.

For once, I actually feel really sorry for him, being sick and all. I can tell that this pill is not just making him sick, but is causing him great pain. Yet I have never heard him complain, even once. He tries so hard not to let it show how much agony he's in, it just amazes me. Fenton is really strong-willed.

Maybe I have been to hard on him. Stuffing him into lockers, beating him up, and making fun of him, just doesn't seem to appealing anymore. Maybe once we get back to Earth, things can be different. Still, that's big if- Fenton is still a loser, but maybe not as big of one as I thought.

Maybe, just maybe, things will be different.

**Nobody's POV**

Danny looked at Dash a little shocked, but then a small smile formed on his lips, and he said gratefully, "Thanks Dash."

Dash nodded and said gruffly, "Yeah, well, just don't let it happen again."

With that Dash walked off to go find a place to lay down, soon everyone else followed suit.

Danny still had tears streaming down his face, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't make them stop. Maddie saw this and gently moshed for Danny to come lay next to her. Danny complied and lay next to his mom. Maddie gently put an arm around Danny and whispered into his ear. "Don't worry sweetie, everything will be alright."

Danny only nodded, not trusting his voice. Jack walked over to the other side of Danny and lied down next to him. He gently ruffed Danny's blood matted hair and said softly, "Goodnight, son."

"Goodnight Mom, goodnight Dad," Danny replied, before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

When Tucker's alarm went off in the morning, Maddie wearily opened her eyes and looked around. She slowly got to her feet, and went to go turn Tucker's alarm off.

When she got back, she looked at Danny to see that he was already awake. The thing was though that he was staring blackly at the sky above him.

"Danny?" Maddie asked, walking over to him. Danny didn't respond, he just continued to stare blackly at nothing.

"Danny?" Maddie tried again. Sill Danny didn't move. Maddie waved a hand in front of Danny's face and tried calling him some more.

Finally Danny snapped out of it and asked sleepily."What is it, Mom?"

"Are you alright, Danny?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," He said. "Why do you ask?"

"Because, just a second ago you were staring off blankly and I couldn't get you to snap out of it." Maddie said worriedly.

"I was?" Danny asked, completely confused. "I don't remember doing that. I thought I just woke up."

Maddie looked at him curiously but decided to just drop it. Maddie then went around waking everyone up. Once everyone was up they decided to have some food before they set off. Maddie pulled out apple, cut it into eleven peaces, then handed the pieces out. When she handed Danny his piece he looked at it then handed it back.

"Give it to someone else," Danny said. "I'm not hungry."

"Danny, you need to eat." Maddie said firmly.

Danny sighed and looked distastefully at the food. For some reason Danny felt like he couldn't stomach anything. Seeing as he couldn't disobey his mom though, Danny reluctantly took that apple and looked at if for a moment.

Once Maddie finished her piece of her apple she looked over at Danny to find him just staring at the apple blankly again. Maddie waved her hand in front of Danny again and tried calling his name. Nothing seemed to work, he just stayed staring blankly at his food. After about five minuets Danny lifted his head and saw everyone staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Danny, you were staring at that apple for over five minutes." Sam said worriedly.

"I was?" Danny asked.

Everyone nodded and Danny looked a little worried. Danny sighed, quickly ate his part of the food, hopped onto his moms back, and then they set off.

Only about an hour later Maddie suddenly felt Danny's grip on her tighten and Danny began to shake violently. Maddie quickly set him down and looked fearfully at him. Danny hadn't had a shacking attack in a few days, so why was it suddenly coming back?

Danny only shook for a couple of minutes before he stopped. Any progress of getting better that he seemed to be making yesterday was now completely gone, he looked worse then before. Maddie put a hand to Danny's head and quickly yanked it away. His fever had sky rocketed and he just looked completely terrible.

Danny tried to get up, but just couldn't muster up any energy. So Maddie gently picked him up bridal style and they started walking again.

A few minutes later Danny suddenly started shivering and his teeth began to chatter.

"Does anyone have a jacket Danny could borrow?" Maddie asked, seeing how cold Danny was.

Surprisingly, Dash was the first to speak up. "Here, he can take my jacket," Dash said, taking off his jacket.

Maddie gently set Danny down and took the jacket from Dash. "Thanks," Maddie said. Then she helped Danny put the jacket on, and then she picked him back up.

"Thanks," Danny said gratefully to Dash.

"Yeah, whatever." Dash replied.

"Why did you give him your jacket?" Kwan asked.

"He looked like he needed it, and I don't see anyone else beside you with a jacket," Dash snapped.

"OK, OK, sorry, I was just asking." Kwan said, sticking his hands up.

As the day dragged on Danny's condition kept getting worse and worse. At random moments he would suddenly just stare blankly at nothing. He did it a couple of times while he was talking to someone. His shaking attacks were coming almost every hour, each one being long then the last one.

When it got to about three o'clock, Danny suddenly perked up and shouted to everyone. "Hey look, there is Frostbite's land!"

Everyone looked to see a island covered in snow and ice. Everyone immediately perked up seeing as they only had a little ways to go. Everyone redoubled there efforts and started moving at a quicker pace.

Once they reached Frostbite's land and entered the snow everyone shivered a little.

F-Frostbite h-has coats at his p-place," Danny said, shivering hard. The cold air was not helping him in the least.

Everyone nodded and sped up there pace, for everyone wanted to get out of the cold.

A few minutes later, Maddie suddenly stopped as Danny tensed up. She looked down at him to see his face scrunched up in pain. Danny started shaking harder than before to the point of looking as if he was convulsing.

"Danny!" Maddie cried, quickly setting him down in the snow.

Everyone quickly gathered around Danny and looked at him with concern. Everyone expected for Danny to stop but his shaking just got worse and it wouldn't stop.

"I'm going to run and get Frostbite, Danny needs help now!" Sam said quickly.

With that Sam took of running as fast as she could. "Please hang on, Danny!" Sam prayed.


	22. The Cure

**Hey everyone! Yeah, sorry it took so long to get this up, especially because I left it on a cliffhanger. I really don't have an excuse except for writers block and pure laziness XD. Next chapter I will try to get up faster. Thank you to all who reviewed, it means A LOT to me!  
**

**Do I look like Butch Hartman to you! Now start the story! **

Sam ran as hard and as fast as she could, for she knew that at any second Danny could die.

Because of the snow and ice, the going was tough for her, as she slipped and fell many times. All the way she kept praying that Danny would stay alive. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as every second felt like ten.

Once Frostbite's town came into view, Sam managed to quicken her pace just a little. She sped into the town, startling a few of Frostbite's people. Sam skidded to a stop as one of Frostbites men stepped out in front of her.

"Halt, who goes there!" the yeti like creature barked.

"Please, I need to see Frostbite!" Sam begged. "Its an emergency!"

"Ah, The Great One's friend," Frostbite said, walking up to Sam and bowing respectfully. "How may I be of service to you?"

"Danny is in trouble and I need your help." Sam said urgently.

"The Great One is in trouble?" Frostbite asked worriedly. "What has happened?"

"I will tell you on the way, because we need to go _now_!" Sam said quickly.

"Right, you two men come with me." Frostbite said, pointing to two of his men. Frostbite then picked up Sam and put her on his shoulder.

"Now, tell me, what happened?" Frostbite said, as he started running.

"Danny, a bunch of other people, and I have been trapped out in the Ghost Zone for several days now," Sam explained. "While we were on our way to your land, Walker captured us. He gave Danny some kinda pill that we think was poison."

"What did the pill look like?" Frostbite asked.

"It was a small, blue, capsule-like pill." Sam said.

"What are The Great One's symptoms?" Frostbite asked.

"Well, he coughed up blood, he is really pale, very tired and weak to the point he can't even stand," Sam explained. "He also has a really high fever and he is also having shaking attacks. Danny is having a shaking attack that won't stop right now!"

"I may know what is ailing The Great One," Frostbite said. "We need to hurry, for he doesn't have much time left."

* * *

Everyone was really starting to panic. Danny's shaking just wouldn't let up. Every minute it was getting worse. It looked like he was having a really bad seizure.

Danny suddenly made a choking noise and blood started trickling out of his mouth. Danny's breathing was coming in choked gasps, it was obvious just what a struggle it was for Danny to breath.

Maddie, who had been sobbing into her husband's arms before, started crying harder. For she knew that if Sam didn't arrive back soon, that Danny's time would come to an end.

Everyone wanted to do something, anything to help Danny, but no one knew what to do.

Everyone, even the A-list kids, had tears in their eyes. For no one wanted to see another soul die, even if to some of them that soul was just a loser.

Everyone snapped there heads up when they heard fast approaching footsteps. Everyone tensed up as they saw three yeti like creatures approaching them fast, but calmed down a little when they saw Sam was on the creature's shoulder.

Once they got to the group, Frostbite put Sam down and bent down to pick up Danny.

"I must get The Great One back to my medical facility at once, for by the looks of things he only has minutes left," Frostbite said anxiously. "My men will escort the rest of you to my city."

"Frostbite, I'm coming back with you." Sam said firmly.

Frostbite looked at her then nodded saying "Very well, then." With that they both ran off.

* * *

When Sam and Frostbite got to the medical facility everything seemed to speed up. Frostbite's people were running around gathering things for Danny's arrival.

Frostbite laid Danny out on a hospital-like bed, then turned to a near by cabinet. He then started looking quickly but thoroughly though all the glass containers filled with a variety of colored liquids.

He finally came across a container filled with a glowing green liquid. Frostbite quickly pored the contents of the container into a medical needle and then rushed over to Danny,

He quickly injected the liquid into Danny's arm and the change in Danny was immediate. Danny shacking died down to a small tremble and his breathing evened out.

"I-is Danny going to be alright?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Indeed, the antidote should kick in fully in a few minutes, and The Great One should survive." Frostbite said confidently.

"So, what exactly was that pill?" Sam asked.

"I believe that I should wait and tell your whole group what it was, for they are all probably wondering as well." Frostbite said.

Sam nodded and went over to Danny. She gently squeezed his hand and whispered into his ear. "Get well soon, Danny."

With that she turned and existed the room, followed by Frostbite.


	23. The Pill

**Hey everyone! So like I promised last time I got this chapter up as fast as I could. Thank you to all who reviewed! **

**Okay plain and simple, I do NOT own Danny Phantom. Right, now hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Danny's POV**

I don't know what happened, one moment I was feeling okay, then the next searing pain was coursing though my body.

Never in my life have I ever felt this much agony. That's saying something too, for I have lived though lots of pain in my life, after the accident.

The white-hot agony was coursing though me. I want to scream, God, I want to scream, but the burning in my throat is keeping me from doing so. I want to cry out for someone to help me, to get rid of this mind-numbing pain. Please, will someone just _help me_!

My mind is a complete jumble, everything seems to be in a fog. I hear people frantically calling out my name, but I can't tell who was saying it, for their voices seem to blend together. I am hearing them like they are in a tunnel, and they seem to be getting farther and father away.

God, all I want is for this pain to stop. I don't care at this moment if I live or die. I just want the pain to stop. Right now I am _wishing_ for death.

If I could compare the pain to anything, it would be the pain that I felt when I got shocked by the specter deflector, only a million times worse. It literally feels like someone is pumping thousands volts of electricity though my body.

Why couldn't it just _stop_, why did I have to suffer though this? Shoot, even Vlad's torturing was less painful then this.

Oh man, it's getting really hard for me to breath. My lungs feel like the are on fire! Wait, what the, it feels like someone poured something in my mouth. It has a sickening taste to it, kinda like copper. I wish I could spit it out or even swallow it, but I just can't seem to make my body do anything. All I can do is just choke on this stuff in my mouth.

I suddenly feel someone pick me up. When this person picked me up, I wish they hadn't. This person's touch is sending hot pain though me. It feels like this person is made of fire- _please_, just put me down!

I lay in this persons arm for what feels like an eternity, before finally I am set down. Though this thing I am lying on isn't much better.

Wait, what was that, I see some sort of light. Is that what your are suppose to see when you die? Is my time coming to an end? Right now, death sounds like the best thing I have ever heard of. Anything to stop this excruciating pain.

Suddenly I feel a prick on my arm, and oh, thank you, sweet relief! The pain- its almost gone! Does that mean I'm _dead_? Oh, who cares right now, the pain is lessening!

I think...I think I will rest now...

**Nobody's POV**

Sam and Frostbite made there way over to the rest of the group was. While they were walking, Sam reminded Frostbite of something very important.

"Frostbite, remember that no one besides Tucker and I know Danny is half ghost," Sam said. "So be careful what you say around them."

"Then we may have a problem," Frostbite said worriedly. "For to tell what this pill was, I would have to tell them of the Great One's ghost half."

"Hm, well, why don't you tell Tucker and I what it really is and then I will make up something to tell the rest of them." Sam said.

Frostbite nodded and they stopped at a metal door. Frostbite opened the door and they walked in.

The room that they were in was some sort of dining room. There was a long wooden table, with nothing on it, and an ice chandelier hanging from the ceiling. It was a fancy-looking room with many decorations hanging on the walls.

The group was all sitting around the table and all of them had on heavy white coats, with a green circle, and the letter F in the middle of the circles.

When Frostbite and Sam walked into the room, everyone snapped their heads around and looked anxiously at them.

"How is Danny?" Maddie asked worriedly, getting up from her chair.

"We got the antidote in him just in time." Frostbite said happily.

Everyone in the room let out a giant sigh of relief, and the tension in the room eased.

"So, is Danny going to be okay?" Maddie asked.

"Yes, I believe that The Great One will make a full recovery." Frostbite said confidently.

Everyone looked at Frostbite strangely. Why did he call Danny 'The Great One'?

Before anyone could say anything though, Sam said hastily, "Tucker, Frostbite wants to tell us something."

Tucker nodded, quickly got up, and made his way over to Sam and Frostbite. Before they left the room, one of Frostbite's men gave Sam a coat. Sam thanked him and hastily slipped on the coat, for she hadn't realized how cold she really was in her anxious worry for Danny.

Once that was done, Sam, Tucker, and Frostbite exited the room and went into another room. This room looked like an living room. It had blue furniture consisting of a couch and two chairs.

Tucker and Sam sat on the couch while Frostbite sat in one of the chairs.

"So, what was that pill that Walker gave Danny?" Sam asked.

"This pill was indeed poison, a very rare and deadly one," Frostbite explained. "Have you ever heard of a plant called a Blood Blossom?"

"Yeah, Danny got shocked by them when we went back in time to Salem, Massachusetts," Sam said. "It was when Vlad stole your map."

"Then you know what damage it can do to a ghost," Frostbite said. "Well, what this pill is exactly, is Blood Blossoms grounded up and placed in a specially designed capsule so that other ghosts can touch it. When Blood Blossoms are grounded up, it doesn't act like that one gadget that The Great One has. I believe it was called the Specter Deflector. What it does is it becomes more of a poison. Once the pill is taken, the Blood Blossom is released, it travels though the ghost's body and attacks it slowly. Because of The Great One's human half, the poison was hurting him more. For with him being half ghost, the blood blossoms attacks not only his ghost half but also the human half to because it is joined with ghost DNA."

"The symptoms vary, but in The Great One's case he started coughing up blood due to the Blood Blossoms attacking his lungs and heart. The high fever was, of course, due to his body trying to fight off what was going on. Sometimes the pill can cause the mind to go blank and cause the person to just stare out at nothing. His shaking attacks were caused by the Blood Blossom's original purpose. Even though the Blood Blossoms act more as a poison in the pill, it's still a ghost repellent. The Blossoms still give out an electrical shock. So ,while it's making it's way though his system, it's sending out small shocks. When The Great One had his shaking attacks, it is when the Blood Blossoms are sending out a more powerful shock. The result causes his body to go into spasms like he is being electrocuted. When the poison is almost done with its job it lets out a powerful shock that, in turn, shuts down the whole body. Because of this, Blood Blossom poison is one of the most painful ways for a ghost to be destroyed. The person is in constant agony and their ending demise is a slow and painful one. The only cure to this is a plant that is only grown in the Far Frozen. It's called a White Rose. Luckily Blood Blossoms are very rare nowadays and most ghosts aren't brave enough to even come near them. How Walker got a hold of them, we'll never know."

"Wow...Poor Danny." Sam said sadly. She was at a loss for words.

"Yeah..." Tucker agreed, for he was at a loss for words too.

Sam and Tucker just sat there for a few moments, both wrapped up in their own thoughts. They both couldn't believe that their best friend had gone though so much. With the pain of the pill plus all the injuries he got, they couldn't imagine how much pain he was in.

Sam and Tucker were torn from their thoughts when Frostbite said, "We had better be getting back to the others."

Tucker and Sam nodded, then they all got up and headed for the door.

Once they got back into the room, Sam and Tucker went over to two empty chairs and sat down.

"I am having my people make a feast for all of you," Frostbite announced. "It should be ready very soon."

At the mention of food everyone perked up a little.

"So, Sam what did Frostbite want to talk to you about?" Maddie asked curiously. "Did he tell you just what that poison was?"

"Yeah, he told us that it was just a regular old poison," Sam lied. "Nothing really special about it.

Maddie looked at Sam curiously. She could tell that Sam was lying and that there was more to that pill then she was letting on.

But she let it drop when Frostbite's people brought out so much food that it covered the whole table. At the smell of all the food everyone remembered how hungry they were and they all devoured the food. By the time everyone was finished eating there was no food left on the table.

"So, did everyone enjoy their meal?" Frostbite asked.

Everyone nodded contently and thanked Frostbite for the food.

"It is an honor to serve The Great One and his family." Frostbite said proudly.

"Why do you call Danny 'The Great One'?" Star asked.

"It's just a nickname for him." Sam said quickly.

"Indeed, it is just a nickname." Frostbite said nervously.

No one believed that it was just a nickname, something else was going on, but they decided to just drop it.

"Can we go see Danny now?" Maddie asked hopefully.

"Indeed, if you will all follow me, I will take you to him." Frostbite said, motioning for them to follow.

Everyone got up and followed Frostbite out the door to go see Danny.


	24. Waiting

**Hey everyone! So yeah sorry it took so long to get this up. I almost didn't update today because I have a stupid cold :P, but I made a promise to Pii to update today so here you go! Thanks to all who reviewed! Seriously THANK YOU! **

**I don't own Danny phantom Blah blah blah, *Sob sob sob* Right now ON WITH IT!  
**

* * *

**Tucker's POV**

As we slowly made our way to go see Danny, I started to feel uneasy. Its not that I was afraid of seeing Danny, I wanted to see him. It was the place that he was in that scared me. See, Danny is in the Far Frozen medical facility, in other words, a hospital.

One little fact about me is, I _hate _hospitals- with a passion! Its not just hospitals that I hate. Its doctor's offices, nurse's offices, and anywhere with sharp, pointy things.

As we got nearer the medical place I started to hyperventilate. Sam, of course, knew why and put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"You know Tucker, you can always stay out here if you're to scared to go in." Sam said reassuringly.

I really wanted to take Sam up on that offer, but I needed to go see Danny. I needed to know he was alright.

I shook my head slowly, I can do this, I know I can. I had to brave a hospital for Danny before- it was when one of Danny's enemies, Spectra, let loose a ghost bug virus in the entire Casper High School. Danny went into the place to investigate and got trapped in the abandoned hospital he was at. It was my job to go in and help him. That was one of the scariest things I had ever had to do, but I lived, though I did get a broken leg.

If I could go in and help Danny then, I can do it now.

When we got to the room, I stopped and looked fearfully at the door. Come on, Foley, you can do this!

I took a deep breath and slowly walked in. Once I caught sight of Danny though all my fear melted away and all that was left was sadness.

My best friend was laying in a hospital-like bed with tons of wires attached to him. His face was so pale and his breathing was really raspy- I'm not sure if he looked better or worse, at least the shaking stopped.

Everyone looked at Danny sadly and most were having trouble holding back tears.

"The antidote will take some time before it fully kicks in." Frostbite said, trying to reassure us.

I looked sadly at Danny again, I can't lose my best friend- I just can't! Danny and I have been best friends since forever.

We meet on the first day of kindergarten. I was outside playing in the sandbox alone, when Danny came over and asked nervously if he could join me. There was just something I liked about him, he seemed friendly, kind, and it just seemed like we were meant to be friends forever. We played around for a while and soon we became inseparable. Danny was also the first friend I had ever had.

I don't know what I would do if he were to die. I have almost lost him so many times already- every time he fights a ghost he could very well die. I have seen him get beaten up so badly that he can hardly stay conscious. Each time it sends fear racing though me.

Danny is very strong-willed. If what Frostbite said was true about the pill, then Danny must have been in so much pain. Yet he never said a word and never complained. How...How can one person be that strong-willed? Even when we are back home, he never complains about his job or how many times he gets hurt, and he just takes it. How does he do it?

I don't understand how Danny can be so _brave_. Even before the accident he constantly stood up for Sam and I. There was this one time, before the accident, when Dash was trying to wail on me. Danny saw what was going on, marched up to Dash, and told him to leave me alone. Unfortunately, that made Dash even more angry. He ended up beating up Danny instead of me. Later that day I asked Danny what he was thinking when he did that. He just said calmly that he didn't want me to get hurt. He purposefully took Dash's beating just to protect me! You don't find those kinda friends often.

Throughout this whole time of Danny having ghost powers, he has never used them for evil. He could have gotten his revenge on Dash so many times. Okay, so yeah, he played a few harmless pranks in the beginning, but now he won't even do that. He could have overshadowed the teachers to get good grades, used his powers to get in with the popular group, or showed of his physical abilities to be the star of any sport.

He's definitely more responsible with his ghost powers than I was when I, for a short time, had ghost powers. Danny and I had a fight and I wished that I had ghost powers like him. Desiree over heard me and granted that wish. Only I used my powers for my own selfish reasons- I did everything that Danny didn't do with my powers. Really, it's hard not to let all that power go to your head, so I wonder how Danny does it?

I never really realized before the accident just how lucky I am to have Danny as a friend. Danny is one of those one in a million friends that anyone would be lucky to have.

What I did to deserve such a great friend as Danny, I will never know.

**Nobody's POV**

Nobody said a word or moved a muscle for next few hours. All they did was sit in chairs and watch Danny. Maddie sitting at the head of the bed, gently stroking his hair, and Sam sitting opposite of Maddie, holding Danny's hand. Everyone wanted him to open his eyes, to tell them that he was okay, or just to say anything. Danny, though, just stayed in a deep sleep. His ragged breathing and faint beeping of his heart monitor being the only indication that he was alive.

Maddie looked curiously at the heart monitor though. Danny's heart rate was much slower than it should be. Maddie looked over at Frostbite, who was looking over some papers, and asked him. "Why is Danny heart rate slower then normal?"

Frostbite remembered what Sam had said about them not knowing Danny's secret so he said carefully, "The pill can sometimes slow the heartbeat down, nothing to be concerned about." Of course, Frostbite was lying, but thankfully Maddie seemed to accept what Frostbite said.

After a few more hours of being in the room with Danny, Frostbite got up and said. "It's getting late, and you should all get some rest. I have rooms assigned for each of you. If you will follow me please, I will escort you to your rooms."

Everyone gave Danny one last look before getting up and following Frostbite out the door.

Each one of them was assigned a seperate room, except for Maddie and Jack who shared a room.

Each room was pretty basic, but still nicer then motel. They all had a king sized bed, a large bathroom, a desk to put stuff on, and a window over looking the entire far frozen.

Everyone settled into their rooms and tried to get some rest. All found it difficult though due to the fact that they were all worried about Danny.

Even though Frostbite had said that Danny would make a full recovery, everyone still thought of the what-ifs. Like, what if something happened that made Danny get sicker. What if the antidote was given too late and Danny died anyways? Also, if Danny _did_ survive, would he have any medical problems from the pill afterward?

All of these thoughts plagued everyone's mind and no one knew the answers.

All they could do was just wonder, wonder and wait.

* * *

**So, sorry this chapter was slow, but it should pick up soon.**


	25. Recovery and heading home

**Hey everyone! Man this chapter took me forever to write! Though it was kinda hard to concentrate when it is one-hundred and six digress out and there is smoke in the air making it hard to breath. *Coughs* I can still smell the smoke. Apparently there was a fire somewhere around my town. Oh well, at least I finished it even if it took till almost twelve midnight XD **

**So thanks to all who reviewed! I really really really appreciate every review I get! **

**I don't own Danny Phantom! Though I do own this story *winks* Anyway enjoy!  
**

**Jack's POV**

I woke slowly to my wife gently shaking me and telling me it was time to get up. I groaned and shut my eyes tighter. After sleeping on the hard ground for several days, I didn't want to leave the comfort of this soft bed.

"Come on honey," Maddie said gently. "I know you're tired, but Frostbite said that breakfast was going to be served at ten. Its already eight-thirty and I want to go see how Danny is doing before breakfast."

At the mention of food and seeing Danny, I shot out of bed and headed towards the bathroom to take a warm shower.

By the time Maddie and I were ready it was about nine o'clock. We put on our coats and headed off to go find the medical facility. We made a few wrong turns but eventually found our way.

When we walked in, we saw Frostbite over by Danny, he looked like he was checking Danny's vital signs.

"Ah, The Great One's parents," Frostbite said happily. I still never got why Frostbite called my son that. "How may I be of a service to you?"

"We came to see how Danny was doing." Maddie said, looking at Danny sadly.

Danny still wasn't awake, his breathing was not as, but still very raspy. Every few seconds Danny would suddenly twitch like he was being shocked by something. He was covered by a heavy blanket so we could only see his face, but lots of wires were sticking out from under the blanket. I tried to count how many there were, but I lost count. He looked so pale, so fragile, like any little thing could break him.

It was heart-breaking to see my only son like this. What's worse is I could have helped him, and he wouldn't be in this condition. When Walker gave him that pill, I just stood there doing nothing to stop him. I could have gotten the pill away from that ghost, as he didn't look that hard to beat. Did I, though? _No_, I just stood aside like a coward.

Maddie and I are supposed to be the professional ghost hunters and yet we just stood aside while Danny fought those ghosts. We didn't even bother to help him, even with all of our experience in fighting ghost we still just stood there.

My whole world seams to be turning upside down. I find out that my "best friend" is a evil ghost, that wants to kill me, have Maddie as his wife, and have Danny as his son.

Then I find out that my son knows more about ghost then Maddie and I and it looks like he has been fighting them without our knowledge. I don't understand how I could have been so blind to all of this. Did it really have to take getting stuck out in the Ghost Zone and Danny almost dying to see that something was going on in my son's life. I know sometimes I really don't pay that much attention to my family. Mostly my mind is wrapped up in ghost and fudge, lots and lots of fudge, but I still love my family more than anything.

I suddenly heard Danny whimper a little and he started fidgeting. He is having a nightmare by the look of it. I walked over to him and gently put a hand on him. That simple touch seemed to calm him down a little.

"When do you think he'll wake up?" I asked Frostbite.

"Not sure, could be any time now." Frostbite answered.

I nodded, pulled up a chair, and continued to stare at my ill son.

Please get better, son...

**Nobody's POV**

Maddie and Jack stayed with Danny until about five minutes to ten. Frostbite escorted Maddie and Jack out of the room and to the dinning hall. Everyone was there already, waiting for breakfast to be served.

Maddie and Jack sat down in two empty seats just as the food was brought out. Like last time there was so much food that it covered the whole table. Everyone excitedly dug into the food, for it all smelled delicious.

After everyone was done eating Frostbite came back in the room.

"You are all free to look around the Far Frozen," Frostbite said. "There is many places for you to explore. Just please stay out of a cave guarded by two of my men. Other then that, please enjoy your time here."

Everyone nodded and said there thanks to Frostbite. Everyone decided that first they would go see Danny. After about an hour of being with Danny, the A-list kids decided to go take a look around the Far Frozen. Jack and Tucker went off to go find the kitchen, Mr. Lancer went to go see if they had a library, and Maddie and Sam decided to go for a jog to clear their heads.

The day pretty much went like that, everyone went off to do their own thing and every couple of hours they would go and check up on Danny. The day seemed to go by quickly and soon it was time for dinner.

**Danny's POV**

Ugh, what happened? My head feels like I am getting hit on the head with a thousand hammers. The beeping sound isn't helping much ether, what is that anyway? It's incredibly annoying.

My whole body aches like I got hit with a very large truck over and over again.

_Beep, beep, beep._

Oh, will someone _please_ turn off that beeping noise! Its driving me insane!

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. I had to blink several times to clear away the fogginess. Once I did, though, I saw I was in some sort of hospital-like room. I panicked a little and tried to wrack my brain to figure out where I was and how I got here.

I calmed down though when I heard a familiar voice. "Ah, I see you are finally awake, Oh Great One," Frostbite said happily.

"F-Frostbite?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"Indeed, you gave us quite a scare there, Great One," Frostbite said.

I smiled a little, we had done it, we had made it to Frostbite's.

"How are my friends and family doing?" I asked worriedly.

"They are all doing fine, all of them are off exploring the Far Frozen." Frostbite told me.

I breathed a sigh of relief but instantly regretted it as I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I winced a little but said nothing.

"The antidote that we gave you for that pill will take some time before all the poison is out of your system." Frostbite said, giving me a sympathetic look.

I decided to not ask what that pill was yet. My head hurt too much to really absorb any information at this point.

I slowly sat up and leaned my head against the backboard. For some reason I really wanted to go and walk around for a little while- I hadn't done much walking in the past few days so I felt like I needed to get up and move around, though I didn't know if I could.

Frostbite seem to know what I was thinking and said to me. "If you are feeling up to it, you can join everyone at dinner in a few minutes. First though, we should get you cleaned up."

I ran my fingers though my blood crusted hair and nodded. Frostbite unhooked the many wires that were attached to me. After that I slowly swung my legs over the side of the bed and Frostbite helped me up. I almost collapsed but Frostbite caught me before I could fall.

I gritted my teeth and with the help of Frostbite started towards the door. Soon we came to a large bathroom with a large shower.

Frostbite made sure I was alright before handing me some fresh clothes and leaving me to take a shower.

As the warm water ran over me, I took a deep breath and tried to clear my head. I was thinking about how I was going to explain all of this when I got back home. My parents are going to be keeping a tighter watch on me for now on. Sooner or later they're going to put two and two together and find out that I'm Danny Phantom.

Maybe I should just tell them- they're bound to figure it out anyways. Though, maybe I can stall it a little longer. I don't know what to do.

I sighed, got out of the shower, and phased the water off of me. I almost collapsed though, but luckily I grabbed the towel rack just in time. I guess I can't use my powers just yet.

I got dressed in a pair of black pants, a heavy white coat, and a pair of black snow boots. It felt so good to be out of my torn and bloody clothes, it also felt good to get all the blood off me.

I slowly and wobbly made my way to the door. I opened it to find Frostbite waiting for me. He came over to me and let me use him as a crutch.

Even though it was hard and kinda painful to walk, it made me feel better. It felt good to stretch my legs and even though I was in pain right now, all-in-all I felt better then I had in days.

Frostbite helped me walk over to another room. Then he opened up the door and we walked in.

We were inside Frostbite's dining room and seated around the table devouring food were my friends, family, and the A-list kids.

When we walked in every eye turned to me, my mom shot out of her seat, and ran towards me.

"Danny, you're awake!" She said happily. I could tell she was try to resist throwing her arms around me and giving me a death hug.

"Yeah." I said, my voice cracking again.

Frostbite and my mom helped me over to the table and I sat down gratefully. Frostbite then gave me a plate and I put a little food on it. Really, I wasn't very hungry, but I figured I had to eat something. Mostly, I was thirsty so I ended up drinking at least five glasses of water, which Frostbite was happy to give me.

"So, how are you feeling Danny?" My dad asked.

"I'm feeling better." I said truthfully.

"So, not that we don't like being here and we really appreciate all that you are doing Frostbite, but when do you think we'll be able to go home?" My mom asked.

"I would like to keep an eye on The Great One for a few more days, to make sure that he doesn't need any more of the antidote." Frostbite said. "For this particular poison is a little tricky and can sometimes fight off the antidote a little. Also, my men are working on rebuilding your Specter Speeder so I can escort you home."

"What is the Specter Speeder doing here?" My dad asked, eying me suspiciously.

"Well...Um...I was visiting Frostbite a few weeks ago and well...I kinda crashed it." I said nervously.

"You _what_!" My mom shouted.

"Sorry." I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

My mom sighed and said calmly, "Okay, we'll talk about this later."

I nodded and went back to eating.

After everyone was finished, Frostbite came over to me to help me back to the medical facility. My mom asked if she could come with us but Frostbite said that I should get some rest. My mom reluctantly nodded and watched Frostbite help me out the door.

* * *

As the days passed, I started getting better. I could now walk on my own, just not very fast. Frostbite had explained what that pill was to me and I have to admit it surprised me. Occasionally I would get this feeling like someone was zapping me. Frostbite said it was normal and that it was just the poison. I had one minor shacking attack, but it went away very quickly. Luckily no one, other then Frostbite, was there, and I didn't tell anyone else about it.

A week past and Frostbite finally said that I was well enough to go home. Frostbite gave my mom some instructions in case I suddenly went downhill, though he said that it was a really slim chance that I would.

We were going home tomorrow and even though I was better, Frostbite still wanted me to sleep in the medical facility, for he still wanted to monitor me.

* * *

My mind is racing right now. I'm debating on whether or not I should tell my parents my secret. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice Frostbite come up to me.

"Are you alright, Great One?" Frostbite asked me.

I looked at him and gave him a small smile. "Yeah, I'm just debating something." I said, sighing.

"What are you debating?" Frostbite asked.

I sighed and looked down at the floor. "Whether or not I should tell my parents the truth about me, that I'm half ghost." I mumbled. "I don't know if it's the best thing to do right now. I told you what happened while we were stuck out here and now I know my parents are really suspicious. Sooner or later they are bound to figure out it, but I just don't know what to do."

"What are you afraid of that might happen if you tell them?" Frostbite asked me.

"That they won't accept me, that they will try to tear me apart 'molecule by molecule'. Also, if they do find out, they might try to be overprotective of me and try to help me. Not that I would mind the help- its just that they might get hurt. I couldn't live with myself if they got hurt because of me." I said sadly.

"Your parents love you very much, I don't think they would ever tear you apart 'molecule by molecule'. I saw the worry on their faces while you were sick, and those was not the faces of parents who would kill their own son. If you're worried about them getting hurt, than just tell them and you could work something out with them." Frostbite said reassuringly.

"I know...I'm just..." I trailed off and sighed.

"They are your parents, they _do_ deserve to know." Frostbite said.

"I will tell them, sooner or later...Just, I'm not ready right now," I said sighing.

"When you feel the time is right, then tell them, but be sure to make it soon." Frostbite said.

"Alright," I said reluctantly. "I'm going to try to get some sleep. Goodnight, Frostbite."

"Goodnight, Oh Great One." Frostbite said before turning and walking out the door.

I will tell them, just not right now. Maybe someday they can know the truth about me.

**Nobody's POV**

The next day everyone stood outside the door of the Specter Speeder. Everyone was eager to get home, yet they were kind of sad to be leaving. They liked Frostbite and his people, and they didn't want to say goodbye to them.

"I can't thank you enough for all you have done for us, Frostbite." Danny said sincerely.

"It is my pleasure to serve you and you friends, Oh Great One," Frostbite said happily. "Also, please come back anytime you want, for all of you are always welcome here."

Frostbite then leaned down and whispered into Danny's ear. "Remember our talk last night- tell your parents soon."

Danny sighed and whispered back. "I will, in time, I will. Thanks again Frostbite." Danny said, shaking Frostbite's hand.

"Bye!" Everyone called.

Then they all piled into the Specter Speeder. Danny was about to hop in when suddenly there was a flash of blue light, and in the middle of the blue light was what looked like a spinning hand of a clock rotating clockwise. When the blue light faded there floated an old looking ghost.

Danny looked at the ghost and said in shock. "Clockwork?"

***Dose evil laugh* Did anyone really think that I would leave it off with them just going home and Danny's secret still in tacked? :D Nope I'm to evil to just leave it like that. XD Stay tuned for the next chapter, coming soon!**


	26. It's time

**Hey everyone! Wow, I now have over 400 review! Thank you all so much! You guys rock! XD My wonderful beta reader JuneLuxray wanted me to tell you all that she was deeply annoyed with how I left this chapter. :D I think you all know what that means ;). Well anyway hope you like this chapter!**

**Me: I do own Danny Phantom!**

**Danny: *smacks me upside the head* No, no you don't.**

**Me: *Sigh* Fine, I take that back. I DON'T own Danny Phantom! Happy now Danny?**

**Danny: Yep! :D**

**Me: *grumbles*  
**

* * *

"Clockwork?" Danny shouted, in complete shock and confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"Daniel, we have a problem," Clockwork said, in his usual calm manner, but there was also a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"What-what kind of problem?" He asked nervously. If Clockwork said there was a problem, the something had to be terribly wrong.

"Daniel..._He_ has escaped." Clockwork said slowly.

At those words, Danny suddenly felt as if his heart had stopped beating, and everything, even time, seemed to stand completely still for a moment. He just stared at Clockwork, and silently prayed that he was just kidding, that everything was fine, or even that this was all just a dream.

"W-what?" He asked quietly, hoping that he had heard him wrong.

"Dan is on his way here, right now." Clockwork said again sadly.

The boy stumbled backwards in shock and started breathing hard. Everything in the room started to spin, Danny's knees buckled, and he felt like he was going to vomit. "What-no-but-he-but-I," Danny stammered, as he was now hyperventilating.

Sam and Tucker quickly rushed over to him and Frostbite put a chair behind Danny just as he collapsed. "I-I don't understand, how could he, I though...I mean, couldn't you have seen this coming and stopped it from happening?" Danny asked frantically.

"Because Dan exists outside of time, I cannot see anything that has to do with him." Clockwork explained. "Its like there's a giant hole in my vision that is blocking anything that has to do with Dan. Even if it affects someone else's future, I can not see it. For I am the master of time, and he is no longer in time, so to speak."

Danny put his head in his hands and tried to steady his breathing. Once he calmed down enough to think semi-straight, he lifted his head.

"There is another thing...Vlad is helping him." Clockwork said.

"What? Why, I never though Dan would _ever_ team up with Vlad!" Danny shouted. Everything seemed to be so messed up to him.

"They both have a common goal, to get rid of you. So they put aside their differences and decided to team up to destroy you, then Vlad would capture you and Dan would take over the world." Clockwork explained.

"Wait-wait, I though Vlad wanted to take over the world too?" Sam asked, a little confused.

"Must be some evil scheme he's planed." Danny replied. "I-I just don't get h-how Vlad found out about him?"

"Vlad DOES have cameras all over your house, Danny." She said.

He slapped his forehead and mumbled. "Yeah, and we didn't even know he had cameras 'til last week. We were also talking about him a few weeks ago, so that probably how he found out."

Putting his head back in his hands, he sighed. "How am I suppose to defeat him?" Danny asked, more to himself than to the others. "I barely defeated him last time, and the only reason I did manage to win was because I had the element of surprise. Plus now Vlad is going to be there, I can barely manage to fight against Vlad, let alone win! I can't defeat them both!"

He felt like he was on the verge of tears- there just didn't seem like there was any possible way to win against them. Plus, he was still weak from the Blood Blossom poison. Danny felt hands on his shoulder and he looked up to see his mom and dad standing in front of him- he had completely forgotten that they were there.

"Danny, who is this Dan person?" Maddie asked gently.

Her son just shook his head and put his head back in his hands.

"Son, whatever is going on, you can tell us." Jack tried to coax him softly. He just shook his head again. Maddie and Jack exchanged worried glances- they had _never_ seen their son this distressed before.

"There _is_ one way you can defeat them." Clockwork said calmly.

He looked up at him, slightly relieved, but still with a confused look. "How?" The boy inquired.

"I will tell you, but first I think its time you told everyone else something." Clockwork told him.

Danny looked at him strangely, trying to figure out what he meant. Then it dawned on him. "Oh, no, no, no, no," He said frantically. "There is no _way_ that I am doing that!"

"Tell us what, Danny?" Maddie asked.

"Nothing, its nothing!" He said quickly.

"Daniel, its time to tell them." Clockwork said firmly.

"I-I-I can't!" He protested.

"Danny, maybe Clockwork is right," Sam said, seeing the reason behind Danny telling. "They're going to find out anyways when Dan gets here. So, why not just tell them now?"

"I...I just can't," Danny said sadly. "What if they..."

"Your parents will accept you." Sam said reassuringly.

"Sam's right, Danny," Maddie said, putting a hand on Danny's cheek. "No matter what, we will accept you, and we will always love you."

"Yeah, and after all this stuff that has happened, I'm sure nothing could surprise us right now." Jack said confidently.

"Oh, I'm sure its something that neither of you ever thought it could be." Danny said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You know, oh Great One, you did say that you were going to tell them soon, maybe its just fate that it is now." Frostbite said calmly.

Danny sighed and looked up at his parents, a hopeful look on his face. "Can you guy promise me that no matter what you will still think of me as your son, that you will accept me, no matter what I tell you?" He asked pleadingly.

"Danny?" Jack asked. "Why would you think we..."

"Please, just promise." Danny said, cutting off his Dad.

Maddie and Jack looked at each other before looking back at Danny and replying together. "We promise, and nothing you could say or do could make us break that promise."

The boy took a deep breath, but still did nothing. He sighed and turned back to Clockwork. "Are you sure I have to tell my parents _now_, and do I really have to tell _them_?" He asked gesturing to Mr. Lancer and the A-list kids.

Clockwork nodded and replied. "It is for the best."

A sharp breath of submission escaped his mouth, and turned his attention back to his parents and to the curious onlookers. Each one of them were dying to know what was going on with Danny. They had learned so much about him these past few days- yet none of it made any sense. All they wanted was to know what was up with him, to know why he did the things he did. They all looked at him, waiting for the answer to all their questions, and finally it came.

"Okay, well, its too hard to explain, so I guess I will just show you." He muttered nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

Everyone looked a bit surprised, but said nothing because they didn't want to say anything to discourage him from telling or showing them his secret.

He closed his eyes. Everyone jumped in surprise as two bright white rings appeared around his waist, each going an opposite directions. Changing his red and white t-shirt and blue pants into a black and white HAZMAT suit. His red oval changed into an all-too-familiar DP symbol. His raven black hair became snow white, and when he opened his eyes, they were no longer a baby blue, they were a bright glowing green.

Standing in front of them was no longer the clumsy geek Danny Fenton, now stood the brave and notorious ghost boy, Danny Phantom.

* * *

**Okay, sorry this chapter was so short. Also if you wondering why the heck Dan and Vlad would team up, I will explain in later chapters. Well thanks for reading and I really hope you liked this chapter! **

**Danny: Why do you have to be so mean to me!**

**Me: *snickers* Because its fun. Now get back into the story!**

**Danny: *grumbles*  
**


	27. POV's

**Whew, finally finished this chapter. I believe this was the hardest chapter I have written so far.**

**Okay, so I have something to ask all of you. I am hopefully going to work on a new fanfiction, but I need your help on something. On my profile there is a poll and I would REALLY appreciate it if anyone voted on it. Thanks! **

** Anyway thank you to all who reviewed! Seriously, you guy rock! **

**I don't own Danny Phantom, the only thing I own is this story. GOT IT!  
**

* * *

**Maddie's POV**

My baby boy is a ghost! Not just any ghost at that- he's Phantom! I don't get, what-how- I mean...Okay, Maddie; calm down and think about this rationally.

Okay, so Danny is Phantom, and Phantom is Danny. Wait a minute, that means...I hunted my own son! Oh, I must seem like the most horrible mother on earth! I hunted my own son! It's no wonder Danny was afraid to tell my husband and I. If I were in his situation, I would be terrified too.

I-I just don't understand why my son would do all of those evil deeds. Like kidnap the mayor, or steal all of those things. Why would he do that? Though...Didn't Phantom say that he was framed or something? I'm going to have to talk to him about that later.

Danny _Fenton_, Danny _Phantom_, ugh- how did I not _see_ that? What am I, blind? I mean, all you have to do is change the color of his hair and eyes and you have my son! Why didn't I see it? All of the clues were right in front of me. Heck, even all our ghost hunting equipment went off around Danny and still I didn't get it. So, why couldn't I see that my son was a ghost?

I guess maybe it was that...I didn't want it to be that. The thought had crossed my mind once but I dismissed the idea right away, never giving it a second thought. I just didn't want to accept that my son was something I hated, I just wouldn't let my mind wrap around that idea. I didn't want it to be true, so in my head I made it so that was not an option. I wanted it to be anything other then that.

Though, why? What's so bad about my son being a ghost? I guess because before I thought all ghosts were evil, that they only had one purpose- to destroy stuff. It didn't want to accept that maybe not all ghosts were evil, and I certainly didn't want to think my son was evil. That's not the case now, throughout this whole experience in the Ghost Zone, I have learned that not all ghosts are evil. Just look at Frostbite, he is one of the nicest people, even though he is a ghost, I have ever met. He has done so much for us that it just amazes me. Definitely not all ghost are evil, but some are. That is just like in our world, too. There are good people and there are bad people.

Sadly it had to come down to Danny telling me, but in truth, I could have figured it out all by myself if I had just payed attention and didn't count out ideas. I guess Danny was right- his secret was something I never would've expected.

Danny being Phantom _does_ explain a lot of things. Like him always missing curfew, coming home all beat up, and just not acting like himself. There have been reports of ghost attacks at night, which would explain him being so tired.

I always heard about Phantom protecting us, fighting ghosts, and just trying to be a hero. Yet I didn't believe it. I just thought that he was try to trick us all into believing he was good, and then he was going to turn around and destroy us. When in truth, he was just trying to help. He really was trying, no, he really _was_ being a hero.

I feel so awful. I can't count how many times my husband and I talked bad about Phantom, and threatened to tear him apart molecule by molecule, right in front of Danny. He must have been so scared. If only I had known, I wouldn't have said all those bad thing about him.

What kind of mother am I? I punished him time and again for trying to do what was right. How many times have I grounded him because he was late for curfew, or got a bad grade at school? Each time I grounded him, he just took it and didn't say a thing, and now I know why. He did it to protect all of us. I guess to him, it was just a sacrifice he had to make, to keep the city safe.

How mature he got in the past few months that he would just accept the responsibility of protecting our town from ghosts. To protect us all, even though it had consequences to his human life. I can't believe I didn't realize how mature he became. What I thought was rebellion and him acting immature was really him become more and more responsible with every passing day. Why did it have to take getting stuck out in the Ghost Zone for me to see just how much Danny has grown? I feel like the worst mother on the planet right now.

I'm so proud of my baby boy...No, I'm proud of my little hero.

Well...I guess there's just one thing left to say...

**Jack's POV**

Great gobs of ghost goop! My son is a ghost? When did this happen, and why didn't he tell me? It...It's because Maddie and I are ghost hunters, isn't it?

Oh man, I feel like a rotten father! I shot at and hunted my own son! Also how did I not notice? All my inventions went off around him. Take the **Boooo-merang for** example. It was designed to track ghosts, and every time I threw it, it found Danny and it baffled me for a long time. No matter how many times I tried to fix it it just kept going back to Danny. Same with all of my other inventions- I just thought they were broken, but I _never_ thought it was because Danny was a ghost.

I always wondered why Danny was coming home late with bruises and cuts. He scared the life out of me one time when he came home at two in the morning with a huge cut across his abdomen. He was also limping a little and his arm was swollen. He tried to sneak into the house, but we had stayed up waiting for him, we were worried sick. Maddie and I asked him what happened but he just said that fell off his scooter. Of course, neither Maddie nor I believed him for one second. Soon him coming home late just became a regular thing, and soon we just stopped pestering him about it. Though we still had to ground him, we hoped that it would convince him to shape up. One thing I noticed though was that Danny would just accept getting grounded, like there was nothing he could do to stop coming home late. Now I know that there was really no way for him to get home on time. I can't believe I punished him for saving Amity Park.

I always thought Phantom was evil because he was a ghost, and I thought all ghost were evil. Plus there was the thing with the mayor and he was caught stealing things. Why would Danny do those things? Though, I never really did give him a chance to explain his side of the story.

I remember the time when Phantom and I teamed up to stop Vlad from stealing the Fenton Ghost Portal. He helped me get out of the trap and got me to my house just in time. Yet after that, I still thought he was evil. I should have realized that he was my son when he said to me "Just go save our family...I mean your family, not mine." I was really confused when he said that, but I just let it slide, for I was too busy thinking about saving my family.

I wonder how Danny became Phantom. Lets see..He started acting strange right after his accident with the ghost portal. He went inside and accidentally turned it on. That meant that there must have been ectoplasm hitting him. The ghost portal generates a lot of ectoplasm, and with all of that hitting him could it be possible that it rearranged his molecules and made him half ghost? Plus didn't Danny say that Vlad got ghost powers by our other portal? If that is the case then...Oh man, I made my own son a ghost! It's my fault that he is this way! Ugh, what kinda father am I?

Well, I guess there is just one thing left to say...

**Mr. Lancer's POV**

_To Kill a Mockingbird!_ My student, Danny Fenton, is Danny Phantom?

How can this be? Also, how did I not notice! I mean, come on, Danny _Fenton_, Danny _Phantom_. I feel like kicking myself because of my stupidity. Danny being Fenton explains a lot of things. His chronic tardiness, his periodic absences, and his lack of homework turned in.

For me, Danny coming into school late just became a daily routine. At first I was really worried when Danny would show up late for class. I tried sitting him down and asking why this was happening. Each time I did though, he would just give me a excuse, most of the time he said it was because he overslept. For a while I kept on him about it, but then it just became too much and I let it drop. Now whenever he comes in late I just give him detention, and he accepts it without a word, like there was nothing he could do about it. His friends always gave him sympathetic looks whenever I give him detention, and usually they give me a dirty look behind my back. I don't blame them for doing that now. I don't like giving him punishment, for I'm not what a stereotype teacher is portrayed as. I don't want my students to fail, I am harsh sometimes, but I try to be fair. Now I know why he was coming in late- he was out fighting ghosts. If only I had known that before.

It also makes sense why Danny didn't turn in his homework. I see constant news reports about Danny Phantom fighting ghosts all day long. My guess is that after all the ghost fights he had no time to do homework assignments. When he did turn in homework, it was usually ether sloppily done, or only partly finished. At first I just though he was being lazy, but now I know the truth. I didn't help his situation at all, and a lot of times I gave him extra homework, as to try to convince him to try to do better. The better he did the less homework he got. Now I feel really bad about that. All I did was just put more pressure on him.

Then there was the thing with him falling asleep during class. Again, at first I woke him up and sometimes gave him a longer detention. Then, I gave up and let him sleep, occasionally waking him up. It just didn't seem to be worth it to stop a lesson just to wake him up, when a few minutes later he would fall back to sleep. I saw Danny come in everyday looking exhausted and with dark circles under his eyes. For a while I thought it was just because he was staying up late playing video games. I never suspected it was because he was out saving the city over and over again.

What I think worried me the most was that Danny was coming in with injuries almost _everyday_. Most of the time he tried to cover them up, but I could still see that he was hurt. I would see some bandages peeking out from under his shirt, sometimes he would come in limping a little, or he would be extra careful not to put pressure on one of his arms. One of my first suspicions was that it had to do with something going on at home. I tried bringing that up once but Danny quickly defended his family and said it wasn't that. He defended his family with such intensity that it almost expelled the idea completely from my head. Soon, I just let his constant injuries slide and I tried not to notice them.

Also, him being Phantom explains why he would ask to be excused at random times during the day. He always said that he needed to go to the bathroom or to the nurse's office. Often, I almost said no, but he always had an anxious look about him, that I just _couldn't_ say no to him. I guess it is a good thing I never said that he couldn't go. Danny always came back into class (that is if he even came back) with some kind of injury. There was one time that I had to send him to the school nurse because of a cut on his leg that he tried to cover up, but it was bleeding to heavily and it had soaked though his pant leg.

What kind of teacher am I? I should have paid more attention and not given up on trying to figure out what was wrong with Danny so easily. I was really worried about why he was doing all of these things, but I never took the time to really observe him, and find out what was going on.

I thought I was trying to help Danny, when in truth I was just making his life more difficult. The extra homework added more pressure and less time to do other stuff, the consent detentions meant less time to rest and catch ghosts, and me just pressuring him to shape up was just making his life harder.

I must seem like a stereotype evil teacher to him. With all the detentions and homework I gave him, it must have seemed like I was out to get him. If I had just paid more attention! _Lord of the Flies_, why didn't I?

Well, I guess there is just one thing to say...

**Dash's POV**

Holy sweat socks! Fenton is Phantom! Oh man, I'm so dead! He's been Phantom all this time!

I-I don't understand it, if Fenton has these powers, why didn't he beat me up? He has the power to do so, and right now I wouldn't blame him if he did use his powers to get revenge on me, because I've always bulled him, even in kindergarten.

Why didn't he get back at me? He has every right to, and yet...He didn't do a thing. Though, when Fenton gave me that black eye during that Freakshow incident, he did really freak out over hurting me. Why, though? For some reason, I have a feeling that it has something to do with this 'Dan' ghost.

I feel like a horrible person! I wailed on my own hero!

All I have ever done was stuff Fenton into locker, beat him up, and call him names. Even though I do all that stuff to him, he still risks his life to save me. I can't count how many times Phantom has saved me from a ghost attack. Why does he do it? Its like one moment, I'm thanking him for saving my life, then the next I am stuffing him to a locker and calling him names. I remember the time when him and I got shrunk, at the end when we got back to normal size, Phantom said that maybe I wasn't so bad after all. If I had known that Phantom was Fenton, I wouldn't have suggested that we go stuff his head in the toilet. I really blew it there.

Why did I ever make fun of Fenton anyway? I guess at first it was because of his parents. In the beginning I didn't believe in ghosts, so the idea of Fenton having ghost hunters for parents just made him uncool. Also, he was one of those types of people from the beginning that stood up for himself and his friends no matter what, and that bugged me. He really became my favorite punching bag when one day I was trying to pound on his techno-geek friend, Tucker. He came up to me and told me to leave his friend alone. Of course, that made me furious, because _no one_ told Dash Baxter what to do! Ever since then he had become the one I pick on the most.

I _really_ regret bulling Fenton, especially because he just took it. I wailed on the person who saved my life over and over again. He never said a word to me, and he just grinned and bared it. After all I did to him, he still chose to save me time and time again. Now, that's what I call a real hero.

There's only one thing I have left to say to Fenton.

**Valerie's POV**

What? Danny is Phantom! How could the sweet and insistent Danny be the evil jerk Phantom?

I don't understand it, Phantom is evil, but Danny is not. Why would Danny do all of those things to me? Phantom and that mutt ruined my life! How is it possible that the guy I use to have a crush on be the ghost that I hate?

Okay, calm down Valerie, and take a deep breath. Right, now lets think about this.

First question, is Danny really responsible for ruining my life? Well, we did meet the dog that was with Phantom, Cujo, and Danny seemed to have trouble controlling him. He did say that Cujo wasn't his dog and that he just follows him around sometimes. He really didn't seem all that bad, and he just seemed like a playful puppy. Phantom also did try to explain that it wasn't his dog, and he did try to apologize, but I just wouldn't listen to him.

Next, why did Danny destroy my suit? Was he trying to kill me? No, wait, my suit was after him when it was being controlled. Danny saw that I was not in my suit, so he must have been trying to help. When I was watching Danny destroy my suit, I though I heard him say "Valerie's not in there, so I'm not holding back." At first I thought I heard him wrong and that he was trying to destroy me. Now, I know he was just trying to help me.

Also, why did he expose my secret to my dad? I was about to go off and fight the ghost king that was terrorizing our town. Why did he do it? But I remember how exhausted Danny was after he got back from defeating Pariah Dark. Ms. Fenton said that the suit drains you like a battery when it's in use. I was already exhausted and hurt. Now that I think about it, maybe it was for the best. If I had gone, I know I wouldn't have had the strength to defeat him. In truth, he may have exposed my secret to my dad, but he did save my life.

I never really gave Phantom a chance to explain his side of the story. I just assumed it was that he was evil and he hated me. Throughout this whole thing, I have seen that Danny has a lot of power, even when he is human. I never saw Phantom use that much power when we were fighting. Usually the only time he ever shot at me was to get rid of a weapon that I was shooting him with, or out of self-defense. Phantom always said that he didn't want to hurt me, I just never believed him. I guess that if Danny really wanted to, he could beat me easily, but instead he held back so I wouldn't get hurt.

What kind of friend am I? I tried to kill my only true friend. He really was the only one who was nice to me after my dad lost his job, which I don't blame Danny for anymore. When my so-called 'friends' abandoned me, Danny was right there to comfort me. Then what did I do? I went off and tried to waste the ghost part of him. I thought I was doing Amity Park some good by trying to get rid of Phantom, but I know realize that without Danny, this town would be overrun by ghosts.

I feel so bad right now. I let hate and the thought of revenge cloud my thinking, and that almost cost me a great friend.

I got one thing to say to him.

**Paulina's POV**

What, that loser Danny Fenton is the dreamy ghost boy, Danny Phantom? How is that even possible? How can a geek like Danny be a cool ghost hunting superhero? He's way too clumsy and weak...Oh, right, no he's not. He just proved that these last few days.

So, Fenton is Phantom, and Danny is totally infatuated with me. This makes things so much easier! All I have to do is get to him before that loser goth girl can, and Phantom will be mine!

I wonder why Danny didn't tell us he was Phantom. Especially after he got famous for being a superhero. If he would have just told us then he would definitely be in with the popular group. Is that what he really wanted though? For a while, Danny would do lots of stuff to try to get in with the A-list kids. Then all of the sudden he just stopped, and even tried to blend in even more. Why though? Isn't it every kid's dream to fit in with the popular group? I guess its not Danny's dream.

Darn, I let him slip right though my grasp so many times. I dated Fenton a couple of times. Once it was to get back at Sam for calling me shallow- I let Danny ask me to the dance and I accepted. He even gave me a beautiful amulet, which turned out to be Sam's. The other time, I'm not sure why I dated him. I believe I was being overshadowed by a ghost and Phantom saved me. The only other time I ever flirted with Fenton was when he was the judge for the beauty pageant. Of course, all of the girls were flirting with him, too. All of those times I had him right in my hands and I just let him go.

I fell in love with the ghost boy for many reasons. One, he saved me twice from a ghost that was overshadowing me. Second, he is really cute, with his white hair and green eyes. He's just so dreamy. Also, he is a hero, and he saves people day in and day out. I never believed he was evil, not for one second. Who knew that Danny was really the ghost I had a huge crush on?

I actually feel really...Bad about the way I treated him. All I ever did was call him a loser and a geek. The only time I ever paid any attention to him was if I was trying to use him. Sometimes when I was in a bad mood, I would have Dash go and pick on Danny for me, just so I could get a laugh. I never really took the time to see what he was really like. The only thing I saw was a clumsy, wimpy, geek who came from a weirdo family of ghost hunters. I never gave him a chance. If I had known he was the ghost boy, I wouldn't have been so cruel to him.

This whole thing with being stuck in the Ghost Zone has really taught me some things. Like, maybe if I hadn't been so self-centered that perhaps I would've seen just what a great guy Danny is. Throughout all of this, Danny has been the only one to stay strong. Even when he was sick he didn't complain once while we wouldn't stop complaining. Danny, I have to say, is far cooler then any one of us. I wish I had never been cruel to him. All he ever did was help us, and what did we do to repay him? We called him names and made him the butt of our jokes. Danny never said anything.

Maybe that's what a true hero is. Someone who stays in the shadows till the time is right. Never wanting to draw attention to themselves and never caring what others say about them. Then when the time comes they step up and save the day. They are a hero in one life and a outcast in another. They choose to live this life even if it may be difficult. They do this just to protect the people that make their life hard.

What I can say about Danny now is that he is no longer geek and a loser. He is the rare, true hero.

I have one thing to say to this cutie.

**Kwan's POV**

So, Fenton is Phantom, who knew?

You know, I never really paid that much attention to Fenton. To me he was just the run-of-the-mill geek, that you had to pick on to stay in with the popular group. There were some days when things were going bad for me, and I found that it was kind of fun to pick on Fenton, but in truth sometimes I wondered why we did make fun of him. Sure he came from a odd family of ghost hunters, but all parents are weird. He was pretty clumsy and acted odd, though.

I know Dash wasn't the only one that made Fenton's life harder, some of it was me. At times I really did think that Fenton was a loser and it just seemed right to make fun of him. Most of the time when I made fun of him, I was in a group usually lead by Dash. Sometimes though, I did it by myself. I sometimes stuffed Fenton into his locker and wailed on him and now I feel _really_ bad about it. I think I started being meaner to Fenton after he took my place in the A-list group for a short time. After that I had a little grudge on him.

Why did I ever even pick on Fenton anyway? I guess mostly it was because I wanted to stay with the popular group and picking on Fenton was considered cool, well, at least to Dash it was.

I wish I had never been mean to Danny. He didn't deserve all the stuff he was put though. He saved my life many times. In fact, just about a month ago, he saved me from this ghost that said his name was Technus. It was right after Dash and I had beat Danny up and shoved him into his locker. Even after I did that he still chose to save me. I feel like a total jerk. I could have done something to help Fenton, but I didn't. I just joined in with the crowd and tried to make him miserable. Just because I wanted to be in with the A-list kids. What kind of person dose that make me?

Well, I guess there is just one thing left to say...

**Star's POV**

Wow, Fenton is Phantom? I did _not_ see that one coming. Who knew that a geek like Fenton could be an awesome ghost fighting superhero?

Ever since the Ghost King incident I really did look up to Phantom. He was my idol, and like most teenage girls in Amity Park, I sorta had a crush on him, but not as much as Paulina. Really, how could you not like him? He was a real hero, the one usually you only read about in comic books. I never knew why Phantom chose to help Amity Park, nor did I care. It was just so cool to have a hero protecting us. Who knew that hero was someone that went to my school?

I never was really nice to Danny. I called him geek, loser, weirdo, and other stuff. I remember one day when I was talking to Valerie- Danny and her had been up late talking on the internet and she was going on and on about him. She was telling me some facts about him and I said "All I know is that his family is a bunch of ghost hunting freaks." Then Danny walked up and he had heard what I said so I just said "Oh, I'm sorry, by freak I mean...Nah, I mean it. See you Val, see you freak." Yeah, defiantly not the best thing to say to someone who might be the only thing between you staying alive or dying during a ghost attack.

I once dated Danny's best friend, Tucker. I only dated him so I could use him to carry stuff for me. Now that I think about it though, its kinda cool that I dated the best friend of a super hero.

I should've been nice to Danny. After all, I and the rest of the A-list kids did to him, you would think that he wouldn't want to save us. That he would just save the people that were nice to him, but instead he chose to help all of us. Why, though? Why did he do all of that when we treated him like dirt? Most of us, if we had his powers, we would have just saved the people that we saw fit to save. It takes a true person to forget all the bad things that people did to him and save their butts even when he gets nothing but bad things in return. I have a new-found respect for Danny, and I regret everything that I have ever done or said to him.

One last thing to say.

**Nobody's POV**

Everyone looked at the nervous teen in front of them, before they all cast their eyes down in shame. Only thing raced though their minds. It was the only thing left to be said.

"We're so sorry, Danny."


	28. Acceptance, Escape, and Plans

**Hey everyone! So, I guess I really don't have much to say this time. Thanks to all who reviewed! **

**I don't own Danny Phantom, I wish I did though. **

**

* * *

**"_Were so sorry Danny_," Everyone thought.

Danny looked nervously at the faces of people standing before him. "What are they thinking?" He wondered. The only emotion written on their faces that he could see was complete and utter shock.

Everything was silent, not one word was spoken. Everyone just stared wide eyed and mouths ajar, at the white haired boy standing before them. Sam and Tucker looked on silently, waiting, wondering what was going to happen next.

His eyes drifted to the ground and he started shuffling his feet. His mind was racing with worried thoughts. Were his parents going to accept him or be furious with him and kick him out? He knew that they had accepted him once before, during the reality gantlet situation and they had promised that no matter what they would still love him. Promises still can be broken though, and people can change their minds. Would they still love him even though he was something they hated?

Also, what would the A-list kids and Mr. Lancer say? Would they tell everyone about him? What would Valerie do, would she try to kill him or forgive him? What would he do if they didn't accept him? Danny knew that he could always stay at Frostbite's, but it would never be home. All of these thoughts raced though his mind as the eerie silence continued. Time seemed to be inching its way along as the minutes dragged by.

He heard the soft footsteps of his mother and the heavy footsteps of his father slowly making their way over to him. He closed his eyes tightly and braced for what was coming next. He let out a sharp breath of surprise when he felt loving arms wrap around him. A small smile appeared on his face and slowly, he returned the hug. Danny barred his head in the crook of his mother's neck and let tears of relief flow down his face.

When Maddie and Jack finally pulled away, he slowly cracked an eye open and looked into the eyes of his parents. He saw many emotions in those eyes, happiness, sadness, love, curiosity, and most of all, guilt.

"I'm sorry I never told you guys, also the mayor was being overshadowed by Walker that one time and I was under control when I stole those things, all I ever tried to do was help people and..." Danny rambled on nervously, only to be cut off when Maddie gently put a finger over her boy's mouth.

"We believe you Danny," She said gently. "We love you, and we're so sorry."

He looked at them and saw that there was no hint of anger on their faces, all there was was love and acceptance, the two things Danny had been longing for.

"How did you become like this?" Maddie asked.

"It was the ghost portal, wasn't it?" Jack put in, before Danny could say anything.

Danny nodded and said softly. "You both looked so heartbroken after the portal didn't work the first time. I just wanted to do something to help. At school, I told Tucker and Sam about it and they convinced me to take them down to the lab so they could have a look. Then Sam suggested that I go into the portal to see what was in there. I let curiosity get the better of me and I went into the portal. While I was in there, I found the ON switch. My hand brushed up against the button and it turned on. We think that the ectoplasm rearranged my molecules, thus turning me half ghost. It was really stupid of me to go in there, but maybe it was a smart thing."

He felt his parents throw their arms around him again, and with that hug, his worry melted away. Slowly, he pulled away and turned his attention to his classmates and teacher. No one said a word for a moment, then hesitantly Dash stepped forward.

"Look Fenton, um...I'm sorry for bulling you," Dash said nervously but sincerely. "You never deserved all the stuff I put you through." Slowly he stuck out a hand and asked, "I know it is a lot to ask but, no hard feelings?"

Danny smiled and shook Dash's hand. "No hard feelings." He confirmed.

"I would also like to say that I am also truly sorry for being so hard on you." Mr Lancer said, walking up to Danny. Everyone else chorused in agreement with Mr. Lancer's statement. Danny turned to Valerie and hesitantly walked over to her.

"Look Val, about what happened, I never meant..." Danny started, but Valerie did the same thing Maddie did to make him stop talking.

She chuckled and said, "I figured out what really happened, you don't need to explain anything to me. Also, I'm sorry for hunting you."

"I'm just glad that everything is sorted out." Danny said, smiling.

"Well, not everything, Danny," Jack said. "You still need to tell us who this Dan ghost is."

Danny's smile instantly fell and he looked nervously at his dad. He groaned and put his head in his hands, for he knew that there was no way to get out of tell them about Dan.

"Mr. Lancer, do you remember when I almost cheated on the C.A.T?" Danny asked, after a moment's hesitation. The teacher nodded and Danny's parents looked at him in shock.

"What, you cheated on a test!" Jack and Maddie shouted angrily.

"_Almost_, I almost cheated on a test," Danny said, wincing.

Jack and Maddie calmed down and gestured for him to continue.

"Well, lets say that in a alternate time line, I DID cheat on the test," Danny said sadly. "Mr. Lancer found out about it and told you two to meet him at the Nasty Burger. Tucker, Sam, and Jazz came with us to offer support. Unknown to us, the Nasty Burger was set to explode and it killed everyone except for me. With nowhere else to go, I went to Vlad's. Apparently all I wanted was to make the hurt go away, so I asked Vlad to remove my ghost half. Unfortunately, for some reason, I decided to rip out Vlad's ghost half too. Then I tried to overshadow Plasmius but ended up mixing my ghost half with his. When they combined, Vlad's evil side overwhelmed me."

Everyone was looking at Danny in shock, they were all engrossed in the story.

"I-I tuned evil," Danny said, his voice cracking and tears started streaming out of his eyes. "I became the most evil ghost on the planet and destroyed thousands of lives. I killed hundreds of people and didn't care that I did it. With the help of Clockwork I was able to stop that future from happening, but in the processes, I almost lost all you. I promised I would never turn into him." Danny whispered, still trying not to sob.

Everyone, even Tucker and Sam, were completely shocked at his words. They had known about Dan, but Danny had never told them how he was created.

"Oh, Danny!" Maddie cried, pulling him into a tight hug.

"I won't turn into him, I'm not evil, I'm not." Danny whispered into his mothers arms.

"I know you're not evil sweetie, and you never will be," Maddie said softly. Danny sighed and pulled away from his mom. "Thanks," he said sincerely. He then dried his eyes and turned back to Clockwork.

"Okay, I told them, now you need to tell me how Dan escaped." Danny said, crossing his arms.

"It happened earlier today..." Clockwork began.

**Flashback**

Clockwork gazed into one of the many screens in his layer. Each one of these screens showed a point somewhere in the time stream. The Master of Time had a bad feeling that something was going to happen today, but couldn't pinpoint what it was. He knew Vlad Masters was up to something, but for reasons unknown to him, he could not see what.

He was shifting though the timeline, trying to find any clues as to what was going to happen. So far, he wasn't having any luck. Glancing nervously at the dented thermos resting on a shelf, he had a feeling that whatever was going on had something to do with what was inside that thermos.

He turned his attention back to the screen and saw Vlad Plasmius flying towards his lair "I wonder why Vladimir is coming here?" Clockwork wondered aloud. "Well, it shouldn't be a problem to take him down if he tries anything."

Clockwork gazed into the screen more intently and he saw something that, if he had a heart, would have made it stop beating. There around Plasmius' neck was one of his time medallions. He braced himself for what was coming next. He thought he knew what Vlad was up to now, the question was- why was he doing this?

He turned around just as Vlad flew into the room.

"Vladimir." Clockwork said calmly.

"Hello Clockwork," Vlad replied back, equally as calm. "I suppose you know why I am here."

"I have my suspicions," Clockwork said. "I will let you know that I am not planning to just give you what you want."

"Never thought you would," Vlad said, in a matter-of-fact tone. "I came here prepared for a fight, and with the help of your time medallion, I plan on winning."

"Don't get too confident Vladimir, for I have already seen the outcome of all this, and you will lose." Clockwork said, bluffing. In truth, he had no idea how this was all going to turn out. He was now sure that it had to do with the fact that this whole thing was situated around Dan. Which meant he could not see how any of this was going to play out.

"Hm, maybe so but as a little badger once said, 'the future is not always set in stone', Clockwork." Vlad said with a wicked grin. Clockwork was starting to get extremely nervous. He hated the feeling of not knowing what was going to happen, for he was supposed to know everything. He kept his nervousness from showing, though.

"Well then, let this begin." Clockwork said, flying up to grab a scythe from is resting place in what looked like a skeletons holding onto it. He flew down at Plasmius taking a swipe at his head. Vlad quickly ducked out of the way and fired his own ecto-blast at Clockwork. The blast hit him square in the chest, but it didn't faze him. Immediately The Master of Time swung the scythe at Plasmius' waist. Vlad managed to evade most of the blade but it still swiped across his stomach. Vlad hissed in pain and quickly made three copies of himself. All four Vlad's descended on Clockwork, throwing everything they had at him. He managed to take out two of the clones, but it wasn't enough.

Clockwork knew he was losing badly, so in one last desperate effort he teleported himself behind one of his screens so he could not be seen. Vlad looked a little shocked at his sudden disappearance, and he stayed alert for several minutes before finally shrugging his shoulders and muttering, "Who knew The Mater of Time was such a coward?"

He inwardly growled at that statement. He was no coward, but he knew that at this moment he couldn't defeat Vlad and it wouldn't help for him to be destroyed. What he needed to do now was listen in on what was going to happen and then go tell Danny. That was the only way Vlad could be stopped.

"Now, lets get down to business." Vlad said cockily. He strutted over to the dented thermos and cautiously picked it up. He looked closely at the thermos and saw that one of the dents was in the shape of a face. He slowly brought his hand to to the release button and pressed it. A figure came spilling out of the thermos. The ghost slowly got up and looked around, not noticing Vlad standing behind him.

"I'm free!" He exclaimed.

"Yes, you are," Vlad said calmly. "You're welcome."

He quickly spun around and saw he was not alone. Dan's eyes narrowed and he said, "Well, well, if it isn't my old Chesehead arch enemy. As much as I would like to catch up on old times, I'm afraid you must be going." He took a deep breath and just before he was about to release his ghostly wail, he felt himself getting sucked back into the thermos.

"Tsk-tsk, Daniel, I see you haven't changed much." Vlad said smugly. "Still quick to just jump right into things, and I see you're still calling me childish names."

A muffled shout came from the thermos, Vlad just smirked and shook the thermos a little. "Now Daniel, I have a proposition for you, and I will only let you out of there if you agree to listen to me." He said coolly. There was silence for several seconds before a muffled reply came out. Vlad smiled and pushed the release button.

He stumbled out and turned around to face Vlad. "Fine, what do you want?" Dan growled, glaring at him. "Also, my name is not Daniel, its Dan."

"Alright then, Dan, like I said, I have a proposition for you." Vlad stated. "We both have a common goal, to rule the world. We cannot do that, though, while your younger self is still alive."

This perked Dan's interest. "Go on." He said curiously.

"My proposal is this, that we team up for the time being and go and get rid of Daniel once and for all," Vlad said. "I want Daniel alive though, for I sill want him as my son."

Clockwork stifled a gasp at this, he had to go warn Danny.

"It is an...Interesting offer, Plasmius, but how will I know that you won't turn against me?" Dan asked.

"You don't," Vlad said calmly.

"Then why should I even think about teaming up with you?" Dan asked angrily, his hands glowing a bright green. "Why shouldn't I just destroy you now and get rid of him myself?"

He smirked and held up the thermos again. "Do you really want to go back in here?" Vlad asked smugly. Dan looked at the thermos warily- he really didn't want to go back in there. Then a smile formed on Dan's lips as an idea struck him.

"How about this Plasmius, you take the boy and I rule the world." He suggested. Vlad was about to protest, but then he also had an idea.

"Fine, in exchange for helping me capture Daniel, you may have full control over the world." They both looked at each other coldly, neither one trusting the other. Vlad, however, stuck out a hand.

"Do we have a deal?" Vlad asked.

"Deal." Dan said, shaking his hand. Vlad smiled triumphantly, his plan had finally worked.

"This doesn't change anything though," Dan said. "After we defeat my younger self, our truce is over and we go back to being enemies."

"Agreed," Vlad said, nodding his head. "Now, lets get out of here, so we can plan our attack."

Dan nodded and they both took off. Clockwork floated out from behind the screen and said worriedly to himself. "I must go warn Daniel, and I may have to tell him something I didn't want to tell him until he was eighteen."

With that, Clockwork teleported out of his lair, to go warn Danny.

**Nobody's POV**

"So, that's what happened." Clockwork said, finishing his story. The boy looked worriedly around and asked Clockwork,

"S-so how long till they get here?"

"From what I can gather, I would say you have until sometime tomorrow." Clockwork replied.

Danny sighed and put his head in his hands. "I'm doomed." he muttered.

"What was it you wanted to tell Danny, Clockwork?" Sam asked. "You said that there was a way he could defeat them."

Danny looked back up to Clockwork and asked, "Yeah, what is it?"


	29. Power

**Hey everyone! Wow, sorry it took so long to update. Been a VERY busy few weeks. I promise that the next update will be fast. Anyway thanks to all who reviewed! **

**WTH! Why do I keep on having to say this! I don't own Danny Phantom! GOT IT! *stares you down*  
**

* * *

"Yeah, what is it?" Danny asked. Many ideas of what it could be raced through Danny's head- like, perhaps it was a super weapon of some sort that Clockwork had stashed away. Or maybe there was someone in the time stream that could help them. Or it could be that Clockwork had a way to convince all of Danny's allies and even his enemies to team up and help them defeat Dan and Vlad.

"So, what is it?" Sam asked, after a few more moments of it being silent.

"Daniel, I really didn't want to tell you this until you were at least eighteen." Clockwork said calmly, as usual. "Considering the circumstances, though, I feel you have the right to know.

"Alright..." Danny said slowly, a little confused.

"When you first got your abilities, it turns out that with all of that ectoplasm hitting you, you did not only become half ghost, but also gained more power then almost all ghosts." Clockwork explained.

The boy looked at him strangely. "I'm not that powerful, I can't even beat Vlad."

"That is because after you made your way out of the portal, I came and froze time." Clockwork said. "I decided to take away some of it and store it in your humanity."

"Why, though?" Danny asked. "I mean, how much could I have possibly had?"

"Do you remember when you were in the Fenton Exoskeleton and how much power you had?" Clockwork asked.

He nodded and Clockwork continued. "Try having that, plus some to spare. You're a little more powerful then Pariah Dark was, except for when he was wearing the ring and crown."

Danny's jaw dropped to the floor as well as everyone else.

"I knew that you having that much power would be hard on you. Think about how hard it was to control it in the the beginning. If you had the power that was original yours, you would have been phasing though things non-stop, and your secret would have been exposed. Also when you first got a new ghost ability think of the damage it could have caused. Your first ecto-blast could have destroyed everything within a several mile radius. When you got your ice powers, you could have frozen the entire city and yourself. Lastly, when you got your ghostly wail..."

Danny winced and nodded thinking of what would have happened.

"Also, it would have been catastrophic for Dan to have that much power also. The only way to prevent all that was to take away some of it until I felt you were ready." Clockwork said.

"Wait, so if I can get that back, then can't Dan do that, too?" Danny asked.

"No, when Dan gave up his humanity, he lost the ability to access that power." He explained. "I didn't want to have to tell you about that until I thought you were ready, but after all that has happened, I believe you are, and that you can handle it."

"How is it even possible for me to have that much power?" Danny asked. "Also, why doesn't Vlad have that much? He's a half ghost too, so shouldn't he have the same amount as me?"

"Vladimir only got hit in the face with ectoplasm." Clockwork explained. "Also, the portal was not fully functional because of the diet cola in the machine. Thus, less ectoplasm was able to enter his body, and he also was not hit by it for as long as you were. Anyhow, its fairly easy to unlock your power, but after, you will need to learn how to control it though training."

Danny paused and thought about all he was told. He knew that over time he would have gotten more powerful, but he never thought that ghost abilities were that strong. He thought it would be really cool to be that powerful and it would make ghost fighting easier. Still, something popped into his head, and a feeling of dread came upon him.

"So, if you will just let me unlock it then we can get started on your training Daniel." Clockwork said, floating toward him.

Danny shook his head and started backing away. "I-I don't want it." He said quietly.

Everyone looked at Danny strangely. "What, why?" Tucker asked. "Having that much power is totally awesome, dude! Think about all you could do- you would have to be crazy not to accept that! Come on, dude, what are you, a chic-ow!" Tucker was cut off as Sam smacked him on the side of the head.

"Knock it off, Tucker." Sam growled. "I'm sure Danny has a reason for not wanting to accept it."

"Why don't you want that power, Danny-boy?" Jack asked, puzzled.

"It's just...Well...What if the power is too much for me?" Danny asked worriedly. "What if I let it all go to my head and I become evil? I've been known to let power go to my head from time to time."

"Why do you think that you would?" Sam asked.

"When we were back in Walker jail, I-I had a dream that I turned evil and killed everyone, even my own family." He explained. "I wasn't Dan though, I was me except for red eyes. Sam tried to reason with me but I just said that I was done playing the hero. That's all it ever got me- hate, ridicule, and stuffed into lockers."

Everyone felt a pang of guilt at Danny's words.

"Sam tried to tell me that I didn't be the hero for the glory, I did it because it was right. I didn't listen to her, though, I just said that this was the way it had to be. Then I...K-killed her and just flew away. Dan said that was my always my future, that there was no use in denying it." Danny said, choking back a sob. "What if that dream was trying to tell me something? I've heard of dreams doing that."

Jack went over to Danny and gently put a hand on him. "I don't believe you would _ever_ turn evil, son." He said sincerely.

"I did once though." His son replied, turning his head away

Jack gently prodded Danny into facing him again. "You stopped it from happening and now you have all of us to keep you on track. Plus, think about it this way, if you really were going to turn evil, why would you try so hard not to be? Also, why would you have a great fear of turning evil?"

"Yeah, and when Freakshow was controlling you, you really fought against it." Dash said. "If you could fight against that, you could definitely fight turning evil."

"All of us are here for you, too, Danny," Sam added. "If you start to stray, we'll help you get back on track, no matter what."

"Plus, if you don't accept that power, then Dan and Vlad are going to kick your butt." Tucker said. "So either there's a small chance of you turning evil or a definite chance of Dan ruling the world."

"Even though Tucker could have said that a little better," Sam said, glaring a little at him. "He does have a point."

Danny nodded. "Alright, I guess I have no choice," He said, chuckling. Then he looked up at everyone else and gave a small smile. "Thanks for the support, guys."

Everyone smiled back and somehow Danny knew that everything was changing for the better. He didn't feel anxious or worried anymore, he felt as though a huge burden was lifted from his shoulders. He had the support of his friends, family, and even the A-list kids. They all believed that he wouldn't turn evil and they were all willing to help him any way they could. Somehow, that just made his heart a little lighter.

Danny turned to Clockwork with a new sparkle in his eyes and asked. "So, where do we begin?"


	30. Unlock

**Hey everyone! Wow, I can't believe this is up to thirty chapter. When I first begin this I was thinking it would _maybe_ get up to thirty if even that. My story has changed a little bit throughout the writing proses. **

**Okay, dang! 500 reviews? Thank you all so much! Also, thanks to PsychoticNari for being my 500th reviewer! :D **

**Alright, so I don't own Danny, cause if I did I sure as hell wouldn't cancel it! **

**Now, on with the chapter!**

**

* * *

**"So, where do we begin?" Danny asked anxiously.

"The first thing we must do is unlock the stored power." Clockwork said.

"Alright...and how do we do that?" He asked slowly.

"First, change back into your human form," Clockwork instructed. The boy obliged, letting two white rings wash over him, changing him back into Danny Fenton. "Now, come with me," He said, motioning for him to follow. "You will need to be a small distance away from everyone just in case."

"In case of what?" Danny asked nervously.

"You will see," Clockwork replied calmly. "Everyone else go to the north side of the room." They all nodded and followed the Master Of Time's instructions. Danny was hesitant at first but then he took a deep breath and started walking with Clockwork. When everyone was set, Clockwork turned to Danny and asked. "Are you ready Daniel?"

He nodded slowly, still a little unsure about what was going to happen. "Ready as I will ever be." He sighed.

"Now, just to warn you, this is going to hurt a little." Clockwork warned.

Danny nodded, took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. Clockwork then gently placed a hand on Danny's shoulder and it started glowing a bright blue. He winced a little as his whole body became encased in the blue light. The light kept on getting brighter and brighter and Danny had to grit his teeth to keep from crying out in pain. His whole body felt paralyzed and when he tried to clench his hands in pain, he couldn't- they were unresponsive.

"Daniel, you need to concentrate and try to find the power stored in you." Clockwork said. Danny didn't respond, he just closed his eyes tighter and started trying to do what he was told. The pain, though, was making it difficult to concentrate, and to add to that, he didn't know what this power was suppose to feel like. His mind was so wrapped around these thoughts that he lost his train of thought.

"Concentrate, Daniel, the power is unlocked- you just need to find it." He urged.

"How am I suppose to find it?" Danny managed to ask between clenched teeth.

"It should feel like something that is radiating heat." Clockwork told the boy.

"_Yeah, that helps_," Danny thought to himself sarcastically. Right now, he felt as though his whole body was burning up. How was he suppose to find something warm, when his whole body was blazing hot? "_Okay, Fenton, lets think about this_," He thought. "_I need to try to find something warm, so just search for the hottest thing_." He shut his eyes tighter and started searching for the warmest part of him. After several minutes Danny still had nothing. Though, he couldn't help but feel something odd on his left side. This startled him for a second, but he quickly got over it and started concentrating on his left side. Soon that led him up almost to his shoulder and then over...it was right by his heart. The more Danny concentrated on that spot, the hotter it became.

He tried to reach out and grab it with his mind, but it felt as though it was as slippery as a wet bar of soap. Danny started to get frustrated, for this thing just wouldn't come to him.

"Calm down, Daniel," Clockwork said, seeing Danny's frustration. "Just relax and grasp on to that power."

Danny calmed himself and slowly tried again. This time he was able to get a grip on the heat. To him, it almost felt like there were hands grabbing onto it and pulling it up at his command. He didn't know how this was possible, but he guessed that it was just like when he had to change into his ghost form. He had to find a inner coldness and set it free for him to be able to change. His ghost half was locked away until needed, almost like it was in a box. When he needed to go ghost, he had to use his mind to find that box and grab onto it. Maybe this was the same concept.

Danny willed his mind to pull at the power, but it was not easy and it seemed to move slowly. Everyone in the room gasped as, mixed in with the blue radiating off of Danny, came a yellowish light. As time progressed the light became brighter and brighter. Danny willed his mind to pull harder until it he felt the power break free. Nothing happened for a moment, and he wondered if that was it. He yelped in surprise though as a burning sensation rushed though his body- it felt like to him that something had exploded inside of him.

Clockwork quickly teleported himself away from the boy just before the power was fully released. Everyone had to shield their eyes as Danny's whole body burst with yellow-as-the-sun light. They could all feel heat radiating from his body and they could see why Clockwork wanted them a safe distance from him. His whole body seemed to be filled with that yellow beams, his eyes surprisingly snapped open and they could see that they were the same color as the light.

Finally it slowly flickered out and he collapsed to the ground. Everyone quickly gathered around him, wondering if he was alright. Almost ten minutes later, he still hadn't regained consciousness and they were all starting to get a bit worried. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and he quickly sat up. He looked around and blushed when he saw everyone was staring at him.

"How are you feeling?" Maddie asked gently. Danny smiled and jumped to his feet.

"I feel great!" He exclaimed. "I haven't felt this good in months. I guess when my power was unlocked it got rid of that leftover poison in me and filled me with energy...At least, I think it did."

"That's awesome dude!" Tucker cheered, giving Danny a high five. He smiled, then turned his attention back to Clockwork and asked,

"So, whats ne-," He was cut of though as he suddenly began shivering, his skin turned a bright blue, and icicles started forming on him.

"What's happening to him?" Sam asked frantically.

"His ice powers were just increased and now its freezing him," Frostbite explained quickly. "Hurry, we must get The Great One to a room where he can expel that extra cold energy safely. Follow me." With that, Frostbite picked up Danny and rushed off, followed by everyone else.

* * *

**Okay, sorry this chapter is so short, but I am going away till at least Wednesday and its been a little bit seance I updated. So, I decided to leave you all with this chapter! Hoped you like it!**


	31. Training

**Hey everyone! Wow, this has been one crazy few weeks. I wanted to update sooner but lots of things just seamed to get in the way. **

**Okay so, according to my friend JuneLuxray2 someone has been going around using other authors usernames to submit anonymous flames. JuneLuxray2 showed me this story that had an anonymous flame from supposedly her, only it was not. She was very mad about what had happened. This also happened to my friend Pii. I am just here to say that if anyone gets a anonymous flame that uses my username, that it is not from me. Not saying that it is going to happen but I am just being on the safe side, for I don't flame people EVER also I hardly ever submit a anonymous review. Sorry about this but I just had to make sure. **

**So, thanks to all who reviewed! **

**I don't own Danny Phantom, people! Get that into your head! *cough* Anyway, enjoy!  
**

* * *

Everyone rushed after Frostbite, but most were having trouble keeping up with him. For Frostbite was a large creature who took huge strides, and when he was in a hurry, you had to be really in shape to keep up. Plus, it didn't help that they were running in the snow. The only ones to keep in stride with him were Sam, Maddie, Valerie, and Clockwork.

Frostbite skidded to a halt, spewing snow everywhere, when he came to a small, rectangle, bunker like, steel building. Sam looked inside though the only window, in the middle of the wall, and saw that the room was completely empty. She looked at Frostbite a little confused on how this was going to help Danny's situation. Frostbite placed Danny in the middle of the room then rushed back outside, shutting the door behind him. He then walked over to a panel on the wall, next to the window, pushed a red button, then started speaking into it. "Great One, you need to expel all the extra cold energy that is contained within you. Remember what I told you last time, let the energy build until it has no where to go but out."

"_Great, first it felt like my whole body was on on fire and now its the exact opposite. My day just keeps getting better and better."_ Danny thought sarcastically.

His thoughts were cut short, though, when he heard Frostbite's voice. He could just barely hear him over the sound of his teeth chattering. He managed to make out what he said even though he only heard bits and pieces of it. He knew that if the cold was to go away he needed to do what Frostbite said. So, he took a deep breath and started letting the energy build. He let it build until he could no longer contain it and then he yelled at the top of his lungs. Danny could feel the cold rushing out of him, like someone was sucking it out with a vacuum.

Everyone outside jumped when they heard Danny yell- it wasn't a scream of pain though, more like he was yelling in determination. They all tried to look inside to see what was going on, only to see the windows were frozen over. The whole bunk seemed to be turning an icy blue color and they heard it creak a little.

"Hm, it appears the Great One is letting out more cold than expected." Frostbite observed.

"Are you sure that thing can handle it?" Sam asked worriedly.

"It is designed to withstand extreme cold on the inside, up to about five-hundred below zero." Frostbite explained. "It is used when we ourselves first acquired our ice abilities. The Great One, however, is releasing so much cold energy that I believe it is getting too cold for the containment to handle."

"Well, what do we do, dude?" Tucker asked frantically. "We can't just let that thing collapse on top of him!"

"We will just have to wait." Frostbite said calmly.

The group waited anxiously as Danny's yelling continued. The whole bunker was starting to look more and more like a block of ice and the creaking of the building was becoming more persistent.

"Gesh, how much energy does he need to release?" Tucker asked, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Didn't you listen to _anything_ Clockwork said?" Sam snapped. "His power increased by over _one-hundred fold_, of course its going to take a while to get it out of him!"

"Okay, okay, Sam," Tucker said, holding up his hands. "No need to freak out."

Sam took a deep breath and was about to say something when the noise coming from the room Danny was in stopped abruptly. Everyone looked at the bunker as Frostbite ran to the door.

"Everyone stay here," Frostbite commanded them.

"Wait, can I come with you?" Sam asked.

"I'm afraid not, its far too cold in there. By my calculations, its almost seven-hundred and fifty below zero." Frostbite said quickly, throwing the door open. Because of Frostbite being a ghost and used to living in the cold, he was able to enter the room. He swiftly jogged over to Danny to see him sitting up looking at him. Frostbite gently picked him up and ran out with him. When he got outside, he set Danny on the ground and they all circled around him.

"You okay, son?" Jack asked.

He nodded and stood up slowly. "Yeah, just a little dizzy is all," Danny replied. Then he smiled brightly and said excitedly, "Well, on a lighter note, I don't feel cold anymore!"

Everyone smiled back at him, then he turned around to face Clockwork and Frostbite. "So is there anything else that is going to happen that I should know about? Cause it really would have been nice to know that my ice powers were going to act up before." Danny said, crossing his arms.

"As far as we know, that's it, oh Great One," Frostbite replied, smiling sheepishly. "Now, lets go start your training."

The boy nodded and started walking towards him. "Okay, so whats fir-whoa!" He was cut off as his foot became intangible and he fell to the ground.

Sam and Tucker started chuckling. "Having some difficulty there Danny?" Sam asked, still laughing.

Danny just glared at them. "Hey, I haven't done that since I first got my powers." he said angrily, getting up.

"Yeah, it was pretty funny when you first became a halfa, dude," Tucker said, chuckling. "I remember you always going invisible at random moments and sometimes only part of you was invisible. Plus you would start sinking though stuff...kinda like you are now."

His eyes snapped down to his legs to find that they had turned intangible and he was sinking into the snow. "Crap, can I get some help here, guys?" Danny called. Sam and Tucker ran over to him, grabbed his arms, and hauled him up. "Ugh, darn it," Danny muttered. "So, I'm guessing the first thing to work on is controlling my intangibility."

"Um, Danny," Maddie said slowly.

"Hm?" He asked.

"You're, um..." Maddie trailed off.

"...I'm invisible aren't I?" Danny asked/stated. Everyone nodded and he sighed and turned visible again. "This was always my least favorite part of being half ghost."

"Lets head over to the training arena and get started then." Clockwork said, motioning for them to follow.

"Okay, but Frostbite, make sure your people don't come to watch," Danny said. "We don't want a repeat of what happened last time."

"Why, what happened last time?" Dash asked curiously. Danny and Frostbite winced.

"Lets just say I was just learning how to use my ice powers and it wasn't pretty."

"Then are you sure its safe for us to watch?" Kwan asked nervously.

"As long as you stay a safe distance from us, then I'm sure you'll be fine." He shrugged. Everyone just nodded and immediately started walking towards the giant outdoor arena. On the way there, Danny tripped a total of ten times from his foot going intangible, he went invisible four times, and started floating three times. "Ugh, this is just like it was in the beginning, only worse." He muttered.

"Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it just like you did last time," Sam said reassuringly. "Oh, and Danny, you went invisible again." He scowled invisibly and turned visible again.

"Well, at least we are here and we can start." He muttered, walking into the arena. The arena was oval shaped and seats surrounded an ice training floor. There were a few wooden targets set up on the far left side and some more stacked up ready to be used in the far right side. A wooden disk launcher was positioned right beside the stacked targets and so was a pile of hockey puck-like disks. The onlookers made their way up to the seats, while Danny, Frostbite, and Clockwork headed over to the middle of the training floor. Once everyone was set Frostbite turned to the anxious teen and said, "Now, lets begin oh Great One. First, turn into you ghost form." Danny complied and let two white rings wash over him, changing him into Danny Phantom.

"Now, try going invisible," Clockwork told him. Danny nodded and went invisible. After a minute of him being invisible Clockwork said, "Alright, now turn visible." The observers in the stands waited for Danny to reappear but nothing happened.

"Great One, did you hear him?" Frostbite asked.

"Yeah," Invisible Danny said. "Only, um...well...I can't turn visible." A few chuckles escaped the lips of some of the onlookers. Danny was now thankful he was invisible so that no one saw his cheeks redden. "So what do I do?" Danny asked.

"Concentrate, and think about being visible to everyone in view." Clockwork said. Danny nodded, then realized that no one could see that and so he just started thinking about being seen by all present.

"Good job, I can see you again." Frostbite congratulated. Danny smiled and breathed a sigh of relief, glad that he was visible again.

"Now, go invisible again." Clockwork instructed him. Hi face fell and he looked at the Master of Time. He opened his mouth to say something but Clockwork interrupted him. "If you want to master turning invisible and visible again, you need to keep at it."

Danny sighed, and knowing it was true, he turned invisible again. This went on for another fifteen minutes. Danny going invisible, getting stuck, then being able to turn visible again. Soon enough, though, he got the hang of it and was able to do it without any problem.

"Next, we will work on intangibility," Clockwork told Danny. "So, turn your hand intangible."

Danny willed his hand to turn intangible and successfully did it. "Very good, now turn it tangible," Clockwork said. He tried, but it just wouldn't go. He was starting to get frustrated when he suddenly felt a tingling sensation on his legs. He looked down just in time to see his pants drop to the ground. An uproar of laughter rumbled though the group watching. Even Frostbite couldn't help but laugh at the boy's embarrassment. Danny's face turned a bright cherry red and he quickly reached down to pull them up.

"Hehe, whoops," Danny chuckled nervously. "Well, um, moving on. My hand turned tangible again."

"Very good, now turn your other hand intangible," Frostbite said, composing himself. This went on for a good hour. Danny had many mishaps such as his legs turning intangible randomly, him not being able to turn tangible, and his pants falling down several times. Finally though, he was able to master it again.

"So, I'm guessing next would be flying." Danny stated. Both Clockwork and Frostbite nodded. He rubbed his hands together excitedly. "Good, I have been dying to go flying for _days_."

"Start whenever you are ready, just remember that you have a lot more power now and you will fly faster than normal." Clockwork warned him. Danny nodded, took a deep breath, and took off. Only he took off faster then he expected and ended up rocketing off into the sky. When he managed to come to a halt everything below him looked like tiny ants. Danny tried to make a slower dissent but it wasn't slow enough and he ended up slamming into the ground from going too fast and not being able to stop. He groaned and sat up slowly. "Darn it." He snapped. A few chuckles came from the stands, but no one said anything. Clockwork floated over to Danny and offered a hand. "I did warn you."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Danny muttered.

"Lets try that again, but this time, just take it slow," Clockwork said. "Just work on floating for now." The boy nodded and let Clockwork help him up. Then he tried to just float in midair. He managed to just do that by thinking of moving very slowly.

"Good, now try to fly very slowly, oh Great One." Frostbite instructed.

Danny took a deep breath and slowly started flying upwards. At first it felt like he was being jerked around as he abruptly started flying faster then he expected. As time went on, he ended up running into many walls and slamming into the ground. After almost two hours he had figured out how to tell his body how fast to go. Frostbite set up a obstacle courses that included various hoops and walls that he had to avoid. Many of the obstacles he had to slow down or speed up to be able to avoid them. Frostbite made it tougher though by having Danny speed up and slow down at his command. After about two hours of doing that, it was time to move on.

"Next is ecto-blasts," Clockwork told the boy. "Over there are some targets. Shoot a small ecto-beam at any one of those."

Danny turned to the wooden targets and locked his eyes on the center one. He took a deep breath, stuck out his hand, and made it glow a bight green. He then shot out a ecto-blast, only it came out _way _bigger then he had anticipated. The blast sent his careening backwards into a wall and blowing the target that he was aiming for, plus four surrounding ones, to splinters.

"Whoa!" Danny gasped, gaping at the mess. "Um, sorry Frostbite."

"No problem, oh Great One," Frostbite replied. "Just constrain yourself a bit and remember to think small."

The rest of the day was spent working on controlling ecto-blasts, which nearly blew up the whole stadium, and his ice powers, which froze Frostbite and Clockwork several times. Plus almost freezing some of the humans.

By the end of the day, the three of them were all exhausted, especially Danny. When he got back to his assigned room he plopped onto his bed and groaned.

Maddie walked into his room after him and gently sat on the bed next to him. She rubbed his back soothingly and said softly but with pride in her voice. "I'm so proud of you, and no matter what happens tomorrow, I will always love you."

The tired boy smiled into the covers and Maddie heard a muffled thanks. Danny then turned over and looked at his mother.

""Hey Mom, can I ask you something?" Danny asked.

"Ask away." Maddie said with a smile.

"Why did you and Dad accept me as being part ghost? I mean, don't you hate ghosts?"

"Danny, no matter what, we will always accept you. For you are my child and that's what a mother's job is to do. I don't care if you are ghost or human, you will always be my baby boy. Plus you are a hero, and I wish I had seen that from the start. Also, no I don't hate ghosts, at least not anymore. You have taught me that before I make any judgments about ghosts or any other thing I need to get to know all the facts and not jump to conclusions. I thank you for that. You made me so proud these last few days. It took lots of guts to do what you did. I think you just made me the proudest mother in the world."

Her son smiled and threw his arms around her. "I love you, mom." Danny whispered in her neck.

"I love you too." Maddie said, hugging him.

They stayed in each others embrace for a few minutes before Maddie gently pulled away. "You should get some sleep, its going to be a long day tomorrow." And with that she got up, stole one last proud glance at her son, then closed the door softly behind her.


	32. The Morning of Love and Battle

**Phew, I finally got this up. I have had no time to work on this. You would think being home schooled would mean having less work. Not even close. Plus I caught a cold, then I caught a stomach bug, witch I still have, and...  
**

**Danny: Could you stop ranting and get on with it?**

**Me: *Blushes* Hehe sorry.**

**Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed! Also, this chapter tittle was made by JuneLuxray2! Thanks June!  
**

**I don't own Danny! Although I do own these Chewy Fireball candy that is in my hand :D. Now ON WITH IT!**

**

* * *

**

When Danny slowly opened his eyes the next morning, he noticed something was off. He blinked a few times to clear away the fogginess in his eyes. Once his eyes were clear he realized what was wrong. One he was lying on the ground, and two he was _under_ his bed.

"Crap," Danny muttered to himself. "I thought I had this under control." He was just about to crawl out from under the bed, when the door to his room opened. He stayed quiet for a moment before he heard someone call out his name.

"Danny boy," Jack called. "Where are you?" Danny groaned and pulled himself out from under his bed.

"I'm right here."

"What where you doing under there?" Jack asked, a little confused. "Aren't you a little old to be playing hide and seek?"

"Okay, one I was not playing hide and seek, and two...never mind," Danny said, not really wanting to tell his father about his power malfunction. "What time is it anyway?"

"About nine," Jack said. "I was just came to see if you were up so you could go to breakfast."

Danny nodded and said that he would meet him in the dinning hall once he got ready. Jack said alright and left Danny to get ready for the day. Once Jack had left, Danny grabbed a fresh pair of clothes that Frostbite had given him and jumped into the shower.

As the water running over him started to wake him up, a knot of anxiety started forming in the pit of his stomach. The knowledge of what was going to take place today rushed though his head. The more he thought about it, the more anxious he got. The young halfa had no idea how things would turn out. Sure he had new found power but, as he found out this morning, he still didn't have full control over it. What if he made a mistake and his opponents took advantage of that moment. He could very well lose and end up ether getting killed or getting captured by Vlad. Then the whole world would be at the mercy of his adversary's.

He sighed and turned off the water. He then phased off the remaining water on him and got dressed. He then proceeded to make his way down to the dining room. Once he got to the the large wooden double doors, he slowly opened them and peeked inside. He found everyone seated at the table, enjoying a breakfast buffet. He opened up the door farther and slowly walked in. When he did every eye turned to him and he could feel his cheeks growing warm as everyone continued to look at him as he made his way to a seat by his two best friends. Danny wasn't use to getting this much attention in his human form. Usually when he entered a room no one payed any mind to him and ignored him completely, especially the A-list kids. Not that he minded though, he liked being out of the spot light. He guessed that was one of the good things about being considered a geek, no attention. Now that everyone in the room knew his secret, things were different and he wasn't sure if he liked it. He liked the fact that everyone accepted him, but not the attention.

When he got to his seat, one of Frostbite's men put a plate full of food in front of him. It all looked very appetizing and it smelled even better, but Danny couldn't bring himself to eat any of it. His stomach was still in a tight knot and he felt as though he was going to puke. So, he just sat there moving his food around with his fork and occasionally forcing himself to take a very small bite of food.

"Is something wrong with your meal, oh Great One?" Frostbite asked.

Danny quickly shook his head and said reassuringly to Frostbite. "No, the food is very good, I'm just not hungry."

Frostbite gave him a sympathetic look, knowing why he didn't have an appetite.

"Sweetie, you still need to eat something," Maddie told him sternly from across the table. "You need all the energy you can get."

Danny scowled down at his plate and mumbled "I know, I know," before picking up one of his sausage links and popping it in is mouth reluctantly. After he finished forcing himself to eat, Danny got up and asked Frostbite if he could have a word with him. Frostbite nodded and moshed for Danny to follow him into his office. Once they were in, Danny walked over to the couch while Frostbite went over to the large chair across from him. Once they were seated, Danny began talking. "Frostbite, can you or some of your men take my friends, family, and the other kids home? I don't want them to be here when Dan and Vlad come. There's too much of a risk that they will get hurt."

"I can have a few of my men take them home, we have transportation ready and we can escort them at anytime," Frostbite said slowly. "But, it will be up to them if they go or not."

"Thanks." Danny said sincerely.

"If you don't mind me asking, Great One," Frostbite began. "I know you are nervous about today but is something else the matter?"

"It's just...well...I'm still having difficulty controlling all this new power," Danny explained. "I woke up under my bed this morning and some other stuff happened. What if I make a mistake on how much power I use, or they act up while in battle. I may have lots of power but if I can't control it, then it's not much use to me."

"I know you are worried, oh Great One, but just remember this- the more you worry about it, the more likely you are to mess up," Frostbite told him, reaching forward and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Sometimes fear can be our greatest enemy. It lowers our self confidence in our ability to overcome a situation, and it can distract us, causing us to have difficulty. Fear is natural, but you need not let it cloud your thinking, but drive you to do your best."

He nodded slowly, letting Frostbite's words sink in. After a few minuets of silence, Danny said to Frostbite, "Okay, but I still want to ask my group if they will go home." with that, Danny got up and exited the room. When he opened the door to the dining room he found it empty. "Hm, I wonder where they went..." Danny wondered out loud. He swiftly turned around and headed out the door, followed by Frostbite. After making there way down several hallways, they got to the door that lead outside. He looked around to see everyone outside. The teenagers of the group were having a snowball fight and the adults were sitting in the snow talking amongst themselves. Danny walked over to his mom and told her that he needed to have a word with everyone. Maddie nodded and went to go break up the snowball fight. Once everyone was gathered Danny began speaking.

"I have arranged transportation for you all to head home in a few minutes," Danny said. "When Dan and Vlad get here it will get too dangerous for you to stay. I think it would be better if you all went back to earth."

"No way, Fenton!" Dash exclaimed. "We're not leaving until you do."

"Guys, it's too dangerous." Danny argued sternly.

"Danny, we have already faced danger throughout all of this, and we're not just going to leave now." Jack said firmly.

"You might get hurt, you need to-"

"No, son, we're not going." Jack said, cutting off Danny. Everyone else chorused their agreement; no one wanted to leave him when he was about to go into battle.

"Tucker and I are definitely not going," Sam said, crossing her arms. "We help you battle ghosts all the time and this is no different."

Danny clenched and unclenched his hands before letting out all his breath in a huff, mumbling 'fine, whatever,' and then walking off to go sit down alone. Everyone exchanged worried glances before the teenagers went back to their snowball fight. Jack watched Danny head over to the building, sit down, and lean back against it. He pulled his knees to his chest and rested his chin on them. "I'm going to go talk to him." Jack told them. He got up, made his way over to his son, and sat down next to him. They sat in silence for a moment before Danny turned his head towards his dad and asked "Why won't you guys go home? I mean, are you not at all concerned about your safety?"

"Of course we are, but we care about you more," Jack said. "Plus, we know you will win, you're a Fenton, and that's Fentons do!"

"What if I don't, though?" Danny asked quietly. "I mean, I'm still having trouble with all this new power."

"Oh, so _that's_ why you were under your bed. I just thought you were playing hide and seek," Jack said happily. Danny looked at his father strangely, then chuckled. "I know you will do great son, and don't worry about us, we can take care of ourselves," Jack said reassuringly. His son smiled and relaxed a little, the knot in his stomach being a little looser. The ghost boy let his eyes wander until they rested on his best friend Sam, who was laughing as she hit Tucker in the back of the head with a snowball, who turned around and glared at her. He watched as as she ran around tossing snowball after snow ball at her opponents, and he saw the shine his her eyes as she nailed her targets. He unconsciously sighed as he watched her almost in a trance.

"You like her, don't you?" Jack asked, more as a statement then a question, tearing Danny out of his trance.

"Who?" Danny asked.

"That goth girl, Sam." Jack said, pointing to her.

"No...I mean...yes, I like her as a friend but I don't _like_ her like her," Danny stammered, his cheeks turning a bright red.

Jack just laughed and said "Come on Danny-boy, everyone knows you love her. It's really obvious by the way you act around her."

This caused Danny to turn a brighter red. "Daaaaad, she's just a friend." he whined.

"Look, I know you love her, and _you_ know you love her, so why not go tell her?" Jack asked. Danny sighed.

"What if she doesn't like me back?" he asked. "If I tell her and she doesn't feel the same way, then it could ruin our friendship."

"I have a pretty strong feeling that she likes you, too." Jack said confidently, giving him a little nudge.

"You think so?" Danny asked hopefully.

"I know so," Jack said, pushing his son up to his feet. "Now, go talk to her."

"A-alright," Danny gulped, but he didn't move. Jack got up and gently pushed the poor boy forward. He stumbled a little but quickly caught his footing and began to walk towards Sam. He had to dodge a few snowballs thrown at him but he made his over to her.

"Hey Danny," Sam greeted. "You want to join?"

"Actually, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a second," Danny said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sure," Sam said, letting a snowball drop from her hand and they began walking over to a spot out of earshot. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, um...you see..." Danny stammered, rubbing the back of his neck. Sam raised an eyebrow and wondered to herself what was going on. "I have been meaning to talk to you about this for a while and well..."

"Go on," Sam said, he eyes widening a little. Danny took a deep breath.

"Sam...I really like you, not as a friend but something deeper. I love you, I have for a while now, I just never had the guts to tell you. I understand though if don't feel the sa-" he was cut off as Sam threw her arms him and gently pressed her lips against his. Danny was a little surprised but wrapped his arms around Sam's waist, and kissed her back. Once they pulled away they looked at each other and blushed. Their faces reddened even more when they heard clapping and cheering coming from behind them. They turned around to see everyone looking at them. They all were cheering and they heard a few people say to each other 'I knew they would end up together.' Danny and Sam smiled at each other, grasped each other's hand, and started walking back.

_A few minutes earlier._

Jack walked back over to where Maddie and Mr. Lancer were sitting. He watched his son try to make his way though the cascade of snowballs to get to Sam. "Where's Danny going?" Maddie asked.

"You'll see," Jack said, smiling. They all watched as Danny made his way over to Sam. They saw him say something to Sam while rubbing the back of his neck. The girl said something back and they started walking away. Realization came to Maddie.

"Aw, my baby boy's finally going to tell Sam that he loves her!" Maddie squealed. Unfortunately this was heard by everyone else and they all turned towards Danny and Sam. They watched as Danny talked to Sam nervously. He took a deep breath and said a few more words to her before the goth girl wrapped her arms around the ghost boy and gave him a kiss. Smiles broke out on everyone's faces, except for Paulina who looked a bit crestfallen that her beloved ghost boy was now taken. As the new couple pulled away from each other they all busted out in cheers and applauds, even Paulina. Star looked over a Kwan and said "I knew those two would end up together." The same words were being spoken by Jack and Valerie. Valerie was a little disappointed that she could no longer get together with Danny but she shrugged it off, Sam and Danny belonged with each other. Tucker leaned over to Dash and whispered "You owe me ten bucks."

Everyone cheered louder as the two lovebirds came back hand-in-hand. They were almost back to the group when the sky darkened and a sense of dread filled the air. "Get everyone inside," Danny whispered to Sam. She gave him one last kiss before ushering everyone inside the building.

Danny took a deep breath and changed into his ghost form. Danny Phantom looked up into the sky and said to himself. "It has begun..."

* * *

**Me: Okay, who here sucks at writing romances raise your hand. *raises hand***

**Everyone: ... *crickets chirping***

**Me: Hm, I guess its just me then. Oh well.**

**Yeah, I have little to no experience writing romances. Not something I write about a lot. Well I tried my best. Hope you didn't think it was to corny. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading!  
**


	33. The Last Battle

**Hey everyone! Battle chapter! Finally! Okay, wow! Over 30 reviews just for this last chapter? Thanks you guys! **

**Do I look like Butch Hartman to you? I am pretty sure Butch is not a teenage girl! **

**Well I hope you enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

Danny Phantom looked up into the sky and said to himself "It has begun..."

The green and purple sky above him started to swirl and a harsh wind began to blow. A dark shadow fell across the Far Frozen and an unmistakable sense of dread and despair came upon all present. Danny looked up into the sky, to find where his opponents were. His eyes scanned the area slowly, not wanting to miss them and in turn get snuck up on. A dark and cruel laugh erupted from the sky, giving everyone the chills. It was the laugh Danny heard in his nightmares and the laugh he never wanted to hear in real life again. Two figures emerged from the sky and floated down, landing directly across from Danny.

"Hello there Daniel," Vlad said in his calm voice. "I suppose you know why we are here."

"Yeah, I do, fruitloop," Danny snapped. "Let me just tell you, I'm _not_ going to let it happen."

Vlad and Dan look at each other before bursting out laughing. "Please my dear boy, you can't even beat me, let alone the both of us." Vlad chuckled.

Danny just smiled and said. "You would be surprised what I can do now."

"Is that so?" Dan smirked. "Well, lets get started then." With that, Dan sprang forward to try to grab Danny. Seeing this coming, the young halfa, using his new speed, rocketed into the air before his future-self got him. He did a quick back flip and shot down to Dan, slamming into his back, and knocking his adversary to the ground.

He turned around to Vlad, who was looking flabbergasted at Danny's sudden increase of speed. He swiftly recovered from his shock though and sent a pink ecto-blast at Danny. Instead of dodging the blast, Danny put up a shield and let is bonce harmlessly off. Vlad fired off a few more blasts, purposely trying to keep the younger halfa busy while Dan snuck up behind him. Danny didn't notice his future-self coming till it was to late. Dan tackled him to the ground and held on to him firmly.

"Looks like your not as tough as you thought, Little Badger." Vlad smirked. Danny let out a low growl and started struggling, before getting an idea. He let some energy build inside of him then let it out in a yell, the force of it tossing Dan off. He jumped up, spun around, and created a large and powerful ecto-blast that his enemies only just managed to avoid as it was hurled at them. Danny then fired a ice beam, hitting Dan dead on and freezing him. It didn't last long though, as Dan used his ecto-energy to melt the ice.

The two partners looked at each other, nodded, then they both charged forward. Danny leaped into the air but wasn't fast enough and they caught his leg. They both started spinning around to gain more momentum, then let go of the boy, sending him into the metal bunker that was already unstable from Danny releasing power in there. He slammed into the bunker and with a loud creek then whole thing collapsed on top of him.

The observers the in other building gasped and looked at the spot worriedly. Everyone was quiet as Vlad and Dan made there way over to the wrecked bunker. Suddenly a gloved hand shot out of the wreckage and a bruised Danny Phantom appeared,. Dan and Vlad raced forward to try to catch the halfa before he could get all the way out. Danny saw them coming and struggled harder to free himself. He was almost all the way out when he realized his foot was stuck. He pulled and pulled but could not get free, until his foot suddenly went intangible and he fell to the ground.

"_Wow,"_ Danny thought to himself, while jumping to his feet. "_Never have I ever been glad to have my powers act up." _

Danny sprang into the air just before Vlad tried to grip him again. He flew up high, then concentrated on duplicating himself. To his surprise it came easily to him and he managed to produce five copies. His two enemies looked on in surprise- Vlad had never been able to make more than four, same for Dan. The clones and the original Danny charged at them, three going after Vlad and three going for Dan. Dan and Vlad duplicated themselves as well and the battle of the copies began. It was a jumbled mess as the clones fought one another. None of the people watching could tell who was real. Copies were being taken out left and right until there was only one Danny, Vlad, and Dan. Danny was in the air wincing as tried to steady his breathing and clutching his left arm, however the other two were a little worse for wear.

"I don't get it!" Vlad shouted. "How are you suddenly so powerful?"

"Young Daniel has much more power than you will ever have, Vladimir," Clockwork said, appearing beside Danny. "All it took was for him to unlock the stored power with in him."

"Wait, so if he can unlock that power, that means...so can I," Dan said, grinning evilly. He flew up to Clockwork and grabbed him by the front of his cloak. "Tell me how to unlock it!" He growled, raising a glowing fist to Clockwork's face.

"You, Dan, do not have this power," Clockwork said calmly. "When you gave up your human side you lost the ability to access it. Danny is more powerful then both of you combined, he's even more powerful then Pariah Dark. There is no way you can defeat him."

Dan growled and threw the Master of Time to the side. "Fine, then I will have to find another way of wining this battle." with that, Dan took off and flew towards the building where the others were.

"No!" Danny cried. "Stay away from them!" The ghost boy took off after Dan but was stopped by a blow to the face from Vlad who had flown out in front of him. Vlad then kicked him in the abdomen and sent the young halfa crashing into the ground.

The group inside ran for the door as Dan phased though the ceiling. He looked around until he spotted the person he was after. He zipped down and grabbed his captive, before going back outside. He landed on the ground and griped his helpless victim tighter to his chest. "Oh Danny, look who I got!" Dan said in a sing-song voice.

Danny scrambled up out of the snow and turned towards Dan. His heart stopped as his eyes fell on Dan's captive. "Sam!" Danny exclaimed. "Let her go, she has nothing to do with this!"

"Afraid that I'm going to hurt your _girlfriend_?" Dan asked tauntingly, raising a glowing hand above Sam's head.

"Yeah, so LET. HER. GO!"

Dan's smirk widened at this new information. "_Perfect,"_ Dan thought. "_Now, Danny will do anything to protect her."_ "How about this," he offered. "You surrender and I won't kill your girlfriend."

"Danny, no!" Sam cried, struggling against her capture's grip. "Don't worry about me!"

"Be quiet, Samantha!" Vlad barked.

Danny lowered his head and bit his lip. "What is it going to be?" Dan asked. "Your life or hers?"

"Danny, don't listen to him!" Sam shouted. "You know that if you surrender that he is just going to kill me anyways."

"I'm a man of my word, and so is Vlad," Dan said coolly. "If you give up, then the girl will not be harmed."

Danny brought his head up and looked at Sam. He just couldn't bring himself to do what Sam told him, he loved her to much. Plus, he could never live with the guilt if she was murdered and if he could have stopped it. "If I surrender...then you have to promises that nether Sam nor anyone else that knows me will get hurt or killed."

"Deal." Dan and Vlad said in unison.

"Now, come to your Uncle Vlad." Vlad said, holding out his arms in a welcoming gesture. Danny, with his head still bowed, slowly started walking towards him.

"Danny, no, you can't!" Sam cried, tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Sam," Danny said sadly, stopping in his tracks. "Just know I love you, and I always will." With that he started walking forward again.

"No, you can't give up, you just can't!" Sam screamed, struggling even harder to break free. Danny just looked at her again and shook his head sadly. A few tears slipped down the young girls cheek before her eyes hardened. "Oh, for the love of Peat!" Sam yelled. She lifted her leg, and slammed her combat boot into the oh-so-sensitive part on the guy. Dan gasped in pain and lost his grip on Sam, who scrambled away."Finish them off Danny!" Sam commanded.

"With pleasure," Danny smiled. He planted his feet on the ground, took a deep breath, and released his most powerful attack, his ghostly wail. Dan and Vlad were thrown back and collided painfully with a near by building. Danny kept up the wail for several minutes. By the time he stopped, Vlad had reverted back to human and they were both barred under some rubble that had fallen off the building, Danny, however, was still in his ghost form. Clockwork teleported over to Danny and handed him a Fenton Thermos. He gladly took it from the Master of Time's hand, and sprinted over to his fallen enemies. Danny uncapped the thermos and pointed it at Dan, who was digging himself out of the rubble. "Bye Dan!" Danny called, before activating the thermos.

"I will be back, count on it, child!" Dan hissed, before getting completely sucked into the thermos.

Danny smiled triumphantly at the weapon, before turning his attention to Vlad who was trying to sneak away. "Well I really must be going now," Vlad said as casually as he could. "Have a cat to feed and all." Danny just shook his head and laughed as Vlad changed into Plasmius and flew off as fast as he could. He didn't even have time to turn around before he felt two arms wrap around his neck. He smiled and spun his girlfriend around, planting a kiss on her. Sam smiled then smacked him upside the head. "Don't ever scare me like that again, you hear me?" Sam scolded.

Danny laughed. "Aw, come on Sam, you know I couldn't let him kill you." Danny said, giving her a puppy dog pout.

Sam didn't have a chance to say anything, as the rest of the group came barreling outside and started swarming the two lovebirds. Everyone cheered and congratulated Danny on his victory. His mom and dad pulled him into a bone-crushing hug, the jocks and Tucker gave him a high-five, Valerie gave him a friendly hug, Star and Mr. Lancer congratulated him, and Paulina tried to give him a kiss but failed as Danny pulled away. Sam also got a few way to go's. Once everyone had calmed down, Danny surveyed the damage. He winced as he saw the destroyed bunker and the building that were going to need repair.

"Sorry about the damage Frostbite," Danny said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"No need for apology, Oh Great One," Frostbite said, with a grin. "Now, lets all go inside, get you patched up, and have a celebration!"

Everyone cheered and ran inside. Danny and Sam however walked slowly towards the dining hall hand-in-hand. Danny eyes shifted over to Sam, he smiled, and thought to himself. "_This whole fiasco was quite a pain in the butt, yet maybe it was all for the best. My parents accept me, my school problems might get better, and best of all, I found the love of my life." _Sam turned to see Danny smiling at her. She smiled back and stopped in her tracks as Danny pressed his lips against her's. "_Yeah, it was all for the best..." _

_

* * *

_

**Ah! Only one more chapter to go! :D ;_; :D ;_;...Yeah, I have no idea if I am happy about that or not. Well tune in, in a few days for the last chapter! Bye! **_  
_


	34. Epilogue

**Hey everyone! So, this is the finally chapter. Wow, I still can't believe it. Anyway, I will let you get to the story and I will talk more later.**

**For the last time! I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! **

* * *

After a party consisting of a huge fest, music, dancing, and all of Frostbite's people, it was too late to go back to earth, as it was past midnight. So everyone decided to turn in for the night, and head home the next day.

In the morning, after a quick breakfast, everyone piled into the Specter Speeder. They all silently prayed that nothing else would happen that would make them have to stay longer, but no one said it out loud as they didn't want to jinx it. After all the farewells were said, they headed off. Because Tucker had the directions to the Fenton Portal in his PDA, they had no trouble finding their way back.

Once they pulled into the Fenton Lab, everyone made a break for the door. There was lots of pushing and shoving, and needless to say they all went tumbling out in a big heap. Jazz had heard the commotion coming from the lab and rushed down. When her eyes locked on Danny she immediately ran over to him and, much to his embarrassment, started turning him this way and that to see if he was okay. When Dani had come to tell Jazz where they all were, she had accidentally told her that Danny was not doing too well. After reassuring Jazz that he was alright, everyone made their way up the stairs to the lab, and out the front door of Fenton Works.

Maddie said that she would drive everyone home, and Jack gave a little disappointed look that he was not able to drive. When each of the teens got to their homes, their parents nearly crushed them in a giant hug. Apparently there had been a massive man hunt for all of them, and up until that point no one had called it off. They all had a lot of explaining to do and they all told there parents what had happened, minus the Danny being half ghost part.

Once everything calmed down, things went back to normal, only for Danny things were a little different. School got better for him, as Mr. Lance eased up on him. He still had to give Danny a detention when he came in late, as if he didn't it would arouse suspicion. However, detention acted as a study hall and Mr. Lancer helped Danny with his homework. Also, if he didn't complete his work either he would get extra time or a pass on it.

Dash stopped bulling Danny and they became kind of friends. It shocked the whole student body and many rumors began spreading. When ever Dash was asked why him and Danny were friends, Dash just said that while in the Ghost Zone he learned that Fenton wasn't such a geek. Dash and Kwan sometimes hung out with the trio, and even helped a little with ghost fighting.

Valerie partially gave up ghost hunting, and only used her suit when Danny needed help. She and Danny developed a better friendship and since the Red Huntress didn't hunt Danny Phantom anymore, it gave them both more free time.

On the first day they were back to school, Sam and Danny walked into the school hand-in-hand. No one was really surprised that they got together, but they were the talk of the school for days. Tucker went around collecting money from the people who bet on when the two love birds would get together. Sam's parents were not too thrilled about their daughter hooking up with Danny, but they allowed it.

Paulina still tried to hit on Danny, even though she got rejected each time. She and Star joined Team Phantom and helped out when they could.

Danny's parents called a town meeting and proclaimed that they no longer thought Phantom was evil, and that they had a truths with him. This helped Danny Phantom get more supporters in the town. Danny's relationship with his parents grew stronger and he was relived that he didn't have to hide anything from them. His parents gave him a new curfew, he had to be back by eleven unless there was a ghost fight. Since Jack and Maddie now knew who Vlad really was, he quit his job as mayor and moved back to Wisconsin.

Danny told his parents the truth about Dani, and since Dani was technically Jack and Maddie's daughter they decided to adopt her. He was thrilled that Danielle finally had a home and Jazz was excited to finally have a younger sister. They also decided to adopted Cujo as a pet/guard dog. This also kept the dog out of trouble, as they all could keep him entertained. They also tracked down Wulf and found a place just on the outskirts of town he could stay in that would be safe. It also meant that Danny could visit him. Danny also kept his promise to Dora and helped her get back her kingdom from her brother.

Because of Danny's new power, ghost fighting was easier for him. After a few days of fighting ghosts with his new power, most ghosts figured out that they were never going to win and stayed away from Amity Park. However, some still didn't learn and came back. Defeating them though took much less time then before.

All in all, things were looking up for everyone that went along on the adventure though the Ghost Zone. It may have been a pain in the neck experience, but like most challenges we go though in life, there is always a reward at the end.

* * *

**Well**, **I hope you enjoyed the story! Now, I guess I have some stuff I need to say.**

**First of all, Thanks to JuneLuxray2 for being my Beta Reader, and an awesome friend! You rock!**

**Second, thanks to Pii for encouraging me to write, and for being a awesome friend! You PWN, and don't you say you don't!  
**

**Third, thanks to my cousin Gameboy97 for helping me come up with ideas for this story!**

**Lastly, Thanks to all who reviewed, favorite, story alerted, or even took the time to read this! You all rock!**

**So, I have gotten a few requests to do a sequel and I have an idea for one, but I just...can't think of a good enough story plot. I though of making it be the battle for Dora Kingdom as Danny promised to help get it back for her. I can't think of anything to write, so if anyone want to take this idea (the fighting for Dora's kingdom idea) and do it then go ahead. I only have a few requirements. It has to be a sequel to this story, so Danny has to have his new power, let me know if you decided to make it, and it has to be a DxS story. Other then that, you can do what you want with it. If someone decided to do that then okay, if not then it will just stay like it is. Ether way is fine with me.**

**On to the next topic-new works. So, due to a few requests, I should be coming out with a sequel to My Death Note very soon. I am also going to be posting a new multi chapter Danny Phantom story. Not sure when I will get it out, cause I still have a few bugs I need to work out of it. Hopefully I will have it up in the next few months.**

**Well, that's all. :( **

**Again, thanks to all who took the time to read my story and I hope to see you again soon! Bye!  
**


	35. Alternate Ending

**Er, hi everyone. Long time no see. ^^; So, a while ago, when I was first working on the previous chapters, I thought of this. After a long time of me being lazy, I finally convinced myself to write it (at two in the morning). Just a random Alternate ending. Meh, hope you enjoy. **

**Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman**

**Story (c) Me**

* * *

"So, where do we begin?" Danny asked anxiously.

"The first thing we must do is unlock the stored power." Clockwork said.

"Alright...and how do we do that?"

"First, change back into your human form," Clockwork instructed. The boy obliged, letting two white rings wash over him, changing him back into Danny Fenton. "Now, come with me. You will need to be a small distance away from everyone just in case."

"In case of what?" Danny asked nervously.

"You will see," Clockwork replied calmly. "Everyone else go to the north side of the room." They all nodded and followed the Master Of Time's instructions. Danny was hesitant at first but then he took a deep breath and started walking with Clockwork. When everyone was set, Clockwork turned to Danny and asked. "Are you ready Daniel?"

He nodded slowly, still a little unsure about what was going to happen. "Ready as I will ever be." He sighed.

"Now, just to warn you, this is going to hurt a little." Clockwork warned.

Danny nodded, took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. Clockwork then gently placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and it started glowing a bright pink.

"_Hm_," Sam thought to herself. "_I never expected Clockwork to have pink ectoplasm... It sort of reminds me of Vlad..." _

Danny winced a little as his whole body became encased in the pink light. The light kept on getting brighter and brighter and Danny had to grit his teeth to keep from crying out in pain. His whole body felt paralyzed and when he tried to clench his hands in pain, he couldn't- they were unresponsive. Something was seriously wrong, but Danny kept telling himself that he just had to trust Clockwork.

The pain in the young boys body was becoming more agonizing by the minute. It took everything he had not to cry out. However, when Clockwork suddenly pumped more ectoplasm into him, a sharp cry escaped his lips.

"What are you doing to him!" Maddie screamed.

"Don't worry, its all part of the processes," Clockwork relied, calmly.

As everyone continued to watch, an uneasy feeling filled them all. Something was telling them that they needed to go stop what was going on, that somehow Clockwork was betraying them all. However, Danny seemed to trust this ghost, and if this all wasn't a set up, then they could ruin Danny's chances of getting the power he needed. It took everything in the groups power to stay put.

As Danny stood there, withering in pain, he began to wonder how this was helping. His thoughts were torn from him abruptly though when even more ectoplasm was forced into him. This time, he couldn't stop from letting out a agonized scream. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't stop screaming. He didn't know if it was from the pain, or from the fear that something was definitely wrong.

"Stop! What the hell are you doing Clockwork!" Sam called out. Clockwork didn't respond, he just kept pumping more and more of the plasma into Danny's system. Sam couldn't take hearing anymore of her best friends screams so she ran forward, planing to stop what was going on. Before she could reach them however, Danny's screams came to an abrupt halt, and Clockwork withdrew his hand from the boy. The pink light dissipated and the ghost boy collapsed to the ground.

Everyone jetted over to the unconscious boy, who's chest was no long moving up and down. Sam put two fingers to Danny's neck, but felt no pulse. "Danny...n-no," she sobbed. "Come on Danny, wake up. Y-you can't be dead..." There were tears flowing down the faces of everyone in the room, Maddie was crying hysterically into her husbands arms. No one knew what to say or do, all they could do was stand in shock. They all felt a sense of guilt at not stopping it sooner, but how could they have known? The goth girl snapped her head up to see the smirking face of Clockwork. This enraged her. "Why did you kill him! I thought you were our ally!"

A cruel laugh was the reply that came to her. "Because, my dear child, I am not your ally." Pink smoke rose from the ghosts body, then the Master of time collapsed, he was not unconscious just dazed. The pink smoke took form, and there before them was none other then Vlad Plasmius.

"Vlad?" Everyone exclaimed.

The man before them chuckled and smirked. "Honestly, you people are far to gullible. Did you really think Daniel had all of this stored power, that was just waiting to be unlocked? That he was somehow the most powerful ghost out there? Plus, did you honestly think I would be dumb enough to let Daniels future evil-self out? Even I know that I could never make an agreement with the creature that Daniel described, nor would I want to take the chance of _him_ taking over the world."

Tucker looked at Vlad in confusion and asked. "Then how-" "How did I overshadow another ghost?" Vlad interrupted. "I acquired a new power. Like I said, my powers are still increasing, I'm getting more powerful by the day. I must admit, taking over Clockwork was quite a challenge. He put up a good fight. However, his powers were no match for mine, and he says he knows everything."

"Why would you kill him?" Sam asked. "I thought you wanted him as an apprentice!"

"I did at first, but after Daniel reviled my identity and refused to join me _yet again_. I realized that he would never join me willingly, and even if he did, how long would it take for him to gain more power then me? Especially if I am the one training him. Sooner or later, he was bound to overpower me. I am not so prideful that I can't see just how strong Daniel is. He has only had his powers for less then a year, and he has already worked up to the point to where he is starting to become a threat to me. The only other option was to get rid of the boy. I can't have him foiling my evil plans, now can I? Though, I was really surprised on how easily it was to carry out my plan. You people trust others far to easily, and none of you came to Daniels rescue, even though it was clear something was awry. That was the only part I was worried about; you trying to stop me in time. I really am disappointed in the way you all preformed."

"But, why take over Clockworks body?" Tucker asked.

"Think about it my boy. Clockwork is someone Daniel trusts. I knew that if I could convince Daniel to not fight against me, that I could win. It's as simple as that. Foolish boy should have been more careful, but I suppose that's what you get for being an argent teenager."

Maddie's temper snapped as Vlad's words, and so she lunged at him. "I will kill you Vlad Masters!"

Vlad just chuckled and sidestepped, causing Maddie to miss. "How are you going to do that, my dear?" He asked, a smile present on his lips. "You have no weapons to fight with. Face it, you all have lost." Everyone looked down in shame. Vlad was right, they had been tricked and now there was nothing they could do. They had lost the battle. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have some world domination plans that need to put into action." With that Vlad turned, snatched up Clockworks staff, then disappeared.

"Quick, we need to get back to earth and warn everyone," Sam said urgently.

Everyone nodded but no one moved to go into the specter speeder. Instead, they all just stared at the lifeless corps of their hero. "D-Danny," Maddie whispered, kneeling down and bending over her son. "My baby boy, I'm so sorry." Tears dropped onto his cold, lifeless face.

After several minutes of just looking at Danny, they pulled themselves together. Jack picked up his son, and they all headed into the specter spreader. After a short goodbye to Frostbite and Clockwork (who was still a little dazed), they all headed home. No one said a word as they drove, not one word.

When they got back, the first thing they did was make plans to bury Danny. After the preparations had been made, Maddie and Jack took the other teens home.

A few days later, they had a funeral, where they told everyone of Danny's ghost half, and that Vlad was planing something. The whole town started preparing for the worst. Ghost weapons were handed out to every person, the Fentons disabled their ghost portal, and a ghost shield was being built around the whole city. The shield was not ready in time however. On the day Vlad attacked, he had thousands of ghosts by his side, thanks to having Clockworks staff. As much as they tried to fight, Vlad soon overpowered them. The city was now under his control.

Vlad then moved onto the rest of the world. Slowly, but surly, his reign spread across the entire globe. Cities were in shambles, millions were dead, and the rest were forced into slavery. Maddie was taken from Jack and forced to be his queen. Without Danny Phantom, the world fell apart.

Vlad smiled triumphantly as he watched the city below him burn. The cries of innocent people reached his ears and he...smiled. His dream had finally come true, and all it took was the death of a young boy.

Vlad decided that he would make one last stop in the town he once was mayor over. So, he flew to a the town's cemetery. He smirked down at the gravestone in front of him. 'Here lies Danny Fenton/Phantom. A loving son, friend, and true hero until the end.'

"Well, Daniel," Vlad said smoothly. "Looks like I have won this game." With that he turned and started walking away. Only to stop and look back once more at the grave, a smile playing on his lips.

"Checkmate..."

* * *

**O.O -eye twitches- Why the heck did I write this? I really am insane. **

**It actually is kind of funny how I came up with this idea. When I was writing chapter 30, I was trying to figure out what color Clockworks ectoplasm would be. **

**Me: Hm, lets see...He could have white, yellow, blue, purple, pink...OMG Vlad! **

**And somehow I came up with this...I have a crazy mind. -headdesk- I mostly just wrote this to get it out of my head. Please pay no mind to it. I might take it down later.  
**

**Meh, whatever.**

**Oh, and my wonderful friend Pii has created a fan club for this story on DA. :D  
**

**http:/ titgz-club .deviantart .com/**

**Lol, I told her I would promote it for her. Check it out!  
**


End file.
